The Malfoy Girl
by JiNglebellz
Summary: The Malfoys kidnap newborn Ginevra Weasley for reasons they don't even know- and those answers die with the Dark Lord. But there are more answers wanted by Ginny Malfoy when she arrives at Hogwarts, because things aren't quite making sense.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of this!  It's all JKR's!  Please don't sue : (

A/N: Okay, I just thought of this story and I had to write it.  :-D  Okay, this will be about Ginny being raised by the Malfoys.  This chapter is rather short- the rest will be longer, I promise.  Updates will be once a week or more, and a lot more if I get lots of reviews.  And don't worry, I will still be updating my other story just as frequently.  The first few chapter will be Ginny as a baby or as a little girl, but by Chapter 4 or so she'll be at Hogwarts!  Thanks for reading, and make sure you review! 

Jinglez

Chapter 1:

            "Bella…" said Narcissa meekly.  "How can you expect-?  I mean, it would be kidnapping!  And a Weasley?  Lucius certainly won't be happy."  Bellatrix, Narcissa's younger but dominating sister, sighed loudly and drummed her fingers against a table in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor.  It was a stormy evening, and Bellatrix had come on her master's orders.  The Malfoys were to kidnap the youngest Weasley- the eighth or ninth one, Bellatrix assumed.  It was the first girl born in the family in generations, and evidently had some type of power which could help against Him.  Voldemort.  Bellatrix shuddered thinking about it. 

            "Listen, Narcissa," said Bellatrix to her older sister, vaguely wondering if puppy eyes would do any help in the situation.  "The Dark Lord wishes her to be on our side, for some unbeknownst reason.  Or maybe just not on their side.  It's a big enough threat, apparently, for Him to say something about it, and demand action.  He doesn't want it dead… but he will kill it, along with the rest of the family, if no one will take it.  He would've asked Lucius himself, of course, but I happened to be at our main Headquarters… and I decided to talk to you."  Again, Narcissa sighed.  Narcissa was older than Bellatrix by four years, and had always assisted in care of her or playtime.  But Narcissa was never Bella's favorite.  No, that was Andromeda, who was older by nine years.  But Andromeda was a Gryffindor, which was a horrible disgrace to the Black family.  The Blacks had been one of the most prominent families in society, for a very long time, but, to tell the truth, Bellatrix was rather glad to be a Lestrange now- all that was left of the Blacks were her useless cousins, Regulus, still a schoolboy, and Sirius, a disgusting blood-traitor. 

            "Nar… listen!" pleaded Bellatrix.  She knew why Narcissa was wary of this predicament, and it was a good reason.  Bellatrix pitied her sister for it.  "I know how awful the stillborn child was for all of you, but listen to me.  The newspapers haven't been alerted yet.  It was just two weeks ago.  Say the baby was late, and raise this one as your own.  So she'll have red hair- who cares?  We'll make up something about the genes being recessive.  This could be the baby you always hoped for!  A little girl of your own.  And she won't be a replacement of Irina.  We'll always remember her, too."  Narcissa's blue eyes began to look halfway convinced.  "And I know that you don't like Arthur or Molly much… but after the Prewett brothers were just murdered for our cause- don't you feel a bit sorry for them?  We were sort of friends with Molly as children- Andromeda was, rather.  But still."  Narcissa nodded slowly. 

            "I see what you mean, Bella.  You're right.  Has the Dark Lord already informed Lucius?  I want to raise the girl."  Bellatrix smiled a true smile. 

            "Good, Narcissa.  I knew you'd have the heart to do it!  And it'd be nice for Draco, to have a baby sister to be overprotective of and dote on, and fight with.  I'm so glad I had sisters… a sister."  Bellatrix smiled sadly at Narcissa, who nodded. 

            "It was horrible losing Andromeda to Dumbledore's side."

            "Ugh.  Don't even say his name, the worthless old lunatic-"  Narcissa laughed. 

            "Right you are, Bella.  But she is family, I suppose.  She wrote last week- did you get a letter as well?"  Bellatrix nodded, smiling. 

            "Yeah.  Her little girl, Nymphadora- she'll be starting Hogwarts this year.  She's a cute child, really.  Takes after the Blacks.  I can't believe she was a Metamorphmagus!  Such a rare gift; pity she isn't on our side."  Narcissa nodded slowly. 

            "If only Andy went through with her betrothal to Lucas Avery.  But oh, well.  It is her life, after all…" 

            "Yeah," said Bellatrix.  Suddenly they were interrupted by a House Elf running into the foyer, curtsying hurriedly. 

            "Mistress Malfoy- Excuse Nixie, please, Ma'am… Master Draco is yelling for his Mummy.  The house elves is not able to calm him, Madam Malfoy.  I am sorry- we is trying our very best! But Master Draco is sick, and continues to call for Mistress."  The House elf looked up fearfully.  "I is doing my best to—"

            "Hush, Nixie," said Narcissa imperiously.  "I shall tend to Draco momentarily- I must say my good-byes to my sister, Madam Lestrange."

            "Of course, Miss- I is not meaning to impose on-"

            "You are excused, Nixie."  The house elf then curtsied clumsily and disappeared with a quiet crack.  Narcissa looked at Bellatrix, sighing, but with a worried expression. 

            "I'd better go, Bella.  Draco is sick, poor dear.  He needs me.  And I had better tell him about his new sister…"  Bellatrix grinned.  

            "Okay, Narcissa.  Give Draco my love- he is such a darling child.  I'll be by here once we collect the baby tomorrow, and tell Draco that Auntie Bella will have some presents for her favorite nephew."

            "I will, Bella," said Narcissa, embracing her sister.  "Good-bye, then.  Good luck!"

            "Bye, Narcissa," waved Bellatrix as she stepped through the door, which a House Elf was holding open.  Narcissa watched her sister leave for a moment before turning back to the foyer.  She hoped Lucius would be all right with the idea, which, to tell the truth, she was quite thrilled with.  Narcissa had always dreamed of a daughter.  She sighed happily before remembering Draco.  He had just turned one, and was quite the adorable baby, but the poor dear had a cold, and had been most upset that his Mummy hadn't been able to tend to him- she had been recovering from the birth of her baby, who was premature and a stillborn.

            Narcissa hurried upstairs, passing several House Elves and cringing.  She had never had a liking for the creatures- they were foul little things.  But they were useful and she'd been around them all her life.  She'd never abused one, as Lucius did almost daily, but she had never been at all friendly.  Suddenly, something occurred to her as she entered Draco's nursery.  The new baby would need a room and a nursery and clothes… tomorrow! 

            "JOLIE!" she called to a young House Elf.  A pop sounded immediately. 

            "You called, Mistress?"

            "Yes.  Go to Diagon Alley and- oh, dear.  Go to Madame Malkin's and ask her to make about twelve baby girl dresses, for a newborn- all different colors and styles, to be put on the Malfoy account.  Have them delivered tonight- we'll pay for the delivery.  The go to the furniture store and order a crib, bassinette, a changing table- everything Draco has, except in light pinks and blues rather than navy and green- but I suppose silver will still do.  Tell them I'm in labor.  That is all."

            "Yes, Mistress," said Jolie, disapparating.  Narcissa sighed.  They had a room for the nursery and bedroom, of course- but the baby wasn't supposed to be here for over a month.  Draco and the baby would share a nursery/playroom, but as there would be two children, more things were needed, as was a bigger room, which Draco's things would be moved to.  The to-be-nursery was already painted, in a very light green, with some Slytherin décor. 

            "Dobby!"

            Another pop resided through the room.  "Mistress?" asked their most troubling elf, bowing slightly. 

            "Get all the elves here to begin moving Draco's furniture and toys into the new nursery, as well as everything we have for the new baby, as it comes in."  Dobby nodded and popped out of the nursery, and Narcissa walked over to Draco's crib. 

            As soon as Draco saw his mother, he began calling out to her.  "Mum!  Mummy- Mummy!"  Draco knew a good amount of words already, but he didn't like to talk much.  Draco reached up his arms, smiling widely at his mother. 

            "What do you want, Drakie?"  Draco whimpered. 

            "Bup!  Bup, Mummy!"  That was Draco's word for 'up'.  Narcissa smiled and lifted him from his cradle, soothing him. 

            "How about a walk outside, Draco, dearest?"  Draco cooed happily, and Narcissa carried him outside and into the courtyard, where she sat down on a comfortable bench, sitting Draco on the ground to crawl about the garden, reaching for butterflies and picking up little insects. 

            "You're such a boy," said Narcissa affectionately as her son picked up a caterpillar curiously.  "You know, Draco, you have a new sister coming tonight.  Can you say sissy?"  Draco didn't even look up.  Narcissa sighed and decided to just relax in the sun.

            Lucius came home around midnight, well after Draco had gone to bed.  Narcissa was in her night clothes, reading for a few minutes in the parlor.  She looked up as her husband entered, humming loudly.  "Hello, Lucius, dear," she said mechanically.  "How was your day?"  Lucius stooped down and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. 

            "The usual.  After work at the Ministry I dropped by to see if the Dark Lord needed anything.  Did Bella tell you about the Weasley?"  Lucius seemed happy, so Narcissa beamed. 

            "Yes, she did, and I think it's a wonderful idea.   Always wanted a girl.  But I wonder why-?"

            "The Dark Lord has his reasons, dear," said Lucius knowingly.  Have the House elves been working?  I told everyone you've gone into labor.  We'll have to conceal the girl's hair; make her strawberry-blonde, at least for a year.  Then it can go back to its original state.  But I'd say we should change her eyes permanently."  Narcissa nodded in agreement.  "Since Draco has my eyes already- what do you say we give her yours?" 

            "Ooh, that would be lovely!" exclaimed Narcissa.  "A redhead with dark blue eyes- and of course, she'll be a Slytherin.  And she'll be her Daddy's little girl."  Lucius nodded. 

            "We'll forget she ever was a Weasley.  But only Bellatrix, the Dark Lord, you and I will know the truth.  Bella and I are his most trusted servants.  I suppose Crouch might be told as well… but that's all." 

            "Good," said Narcissa approvingly.  Indeed, it would be some mess to get out of if anyone ever accused them of kidnapping. 

            "Anyway," drawled Lucius.  "How was your day?  Nice visit with your sister?"

            "Quite," said Narcissa.  "And did I tell you that the half-blood of my sister's is a Metamorphmagus?"

            "Indeed?" asked Lucius slowly.  "That will be quite nice to know…  So is our son feeling any better?"

            "A bit," admitted Narcissa.  "The darling learned a new word today."

            "Oh?"

            "Yes- butterfly.  We were out in the courtyard.  It was adorable!"  Lucius smiled. 

            "How sweet.  He's learning very quickly, no?  The boy will be top of his class- Quidditch star- Head Boy… I can see it now.  And then he'll take over as the Dark Lord's second in command.  Maybe even an Heir.  Or- maybe if we're lucky, our new daughter will be married to Him."  Narcissa was horrified for a moment. 

            "You don't think- won't she be a bit young?"

            "We'll see," said Lucius.  "Actually, you're right.  I don't think he wants an heir, though, so we don't need to worry at all."

            "Good," said Narcissa, relieved.  "Oh- what's the baby's name?  Our daughter…"

            "I think they named her Ginevra- but you can name her whatever you'd like."

            "I love that name," sighed Narcissa.  "Can we keep her name, but allow her to go by her middle name in front of other people?  And you can pick her middle name?"

            "All right," laughed Lucius.  "It can be… Erin.  After my sister."  Narcissa sighed happily.  Lucius was so sensitive when he wanted to be.  Erin was the name of his sister who'd drowned when she was only five.  Narcissa loved Lucius, and Lucius loved her, even though they'd had an arranged marriage.  They'd been attracted to each other anyway, and had dated in Hogwarts.  But Lucius was a few years ahead of Narcissa.  He'd been nice and had waited for her to finish school before they married.  Narcissa was glad he respected her. 

A/N- Review!  Tell me any thoughts on the story!  An update will be soon!

Jinglez


	2. Chapter Two: Halloween

Disclaimer- okay.  Yes.  I do not own ANYTHING!  That was boring.  AnywAY- here's your chapter! 

A/N: I know that last chapter might've been out of character, but we haven't before seen how Death Eaters acted within their own, really.  But it should get more into character soon, since starting next chapter it's Ginny's point of view.  For the names coming up in the next few chapters- Eira is pronounced AY-rah, and… that's it for now:-D  Thanks!  Oh, and Review! 

Jinglez

Chapter 2:

Four Years Later

            It was only a day until Halloween.  Draco and Ginny were running around the Manor excitedly, shrieking and playing with some new toys.  Ginny was four, and Draco five, and they were thrilled to no end about the upcoming Halloween party held every year in honor of You-Know-Who's defeat.  Of course, the Malfoys weren't exactly celebrating- but they had to put up a front.  Lucius and Narcissa had agreed that the children weren't old enough yet to be told the truth about the family's role in Voldemort's circle.  Of course, with the Weasley idiot trying to poke about everywhere, it certainly seemed that they would be tried again if they didn't see all their Dark Arts items- and fast. 

            Tonight the Malfoy family would be attending a Halloween festival in Diagon Alley.  Many other decent families would be attending, luckily, including the Zabini's, whose two children happened to be Ginny and Draco's best friends, Blaise and Eira.  Of course, some not-so-decent families also would be present.  The Weasleys, undoubtedly, would be there, and though it was inevitable that they see Ginevra, their biological and kidnapped daughter, at some point, Narcissa and Lucius wished to hold it off as long as possible, so Ginny might not see the resemblance, or vise versa.  Of course, Ginny's bright blue eyes were definitely a good disguise- but the concealment charm, regrettably, was easy to remove.  Her hair was all Weasley, but the Malfoys had taken precaution and lightened it a very small bit.  Narcissa also made sure a House Elf worked on it for fifteen or twenty minutes each morning, so that it fell in soft curls rather than the wild mane it was naturally.  The Malfoys also had removed her freckles by a magical procedure when she was an infant.  All of that protection had been necessary. 

            Thankfully, Ginny managed to act the part of a Malfoy lady perfectly, though only four years old.  People were always complimenting about what a sweet-tempered doll she was.  Narcissa, however, knew better.  Ginny had a horrid temper, but she just managed to keep it under control until nobody outside her family was watching.  She loved dressing up, though, thank Merlin, and was her Daddy's perfect little angel.  She ran into his arms each evening when he got home from work, to have him swing her into his arms and give her a kiss, while Draco hurried after her to tell his father everything that had happened that day. 

            Right now, the children were learning to read.  Draco disliked it, but didn't complain, while Ginny loved it but would throw the book in frustration when she couldn't get a word.  Usually tutors were hired for these things, but Narcissa immensely enjoyed doing it herself.  She looked to a clock in a comfortable family room.  It was three O'clock.  "Nixie!" called Narcissa commandingly.  The elf appeared a moment later. 

            "What can Nixie do for Mistress?"

            "Fetch the children and tell them it's time for their reading lesson.  Allow them to each pick out a book."

            "Certainly, Madam," said Nixie, popping out of the room happily.  Narcissa opened a Broom magazine sitting on the table as she waited.  Draco had been begging for the next level broom.  He had a kiddie broom, which only flew up three feet at the most, which Narcissa felt safer with.  But now he wanted a broom that let him ride ten feet, and Lucius was all for it!  He laughed at Narcissa's worries, saying that he was a growing boy who was going to be Quidditch Captain one day.  Ginny, the dear, had recently also expressed the wish for a broomstick.  Narcissa thought she could get the kind Draco had, but, of course, Lucius was worried about his little angel.  'But can't she just play with dolls?' he had asked worriedly.  Honestly, though Narcissa, shaking her head.  Men.  A moment later, Ginny and Draco raced down the stairs, but began walking quickly when Narcissa cleared her throat, smiling forgivingly. 

            "No running in the house, children," she said, smiling. 

            "We know," said Draco.  "Sorry, Mum."

            "Yeah, me too," said Ginny, whose curls were all coming out of her ribbon, which matched her lavender dress she'd insisted on wearing. 

            "Well," said Narcissa as the kids sat down on the couch beside her, "What shall we read today?"

            "This one, Mummy!" piped up Ginny, shoving a book under Narcissa's face.  It was called The Little Broomstick that Could, a spin-off of a popular Muggle book about a train. 

            "Good choice!" commended Narcissa happily. 

            "Yeah- that's what I wanted too," said Draco.  "And Ginny had to copy me…"  Ginny frowned at her brother. 

            "Did not!"

            "Did too."

            "Did not!"

            "Did too!"

            "Children!" said Narcissa in an authoritative voice.  "No fighting!  Now, Draco, Ginny didn't copy, and even if she did, it's because she wants to be like you."

            "But Mummy!" protested Ginny.  "I don't want to-"

            "Hush!  Who wants to read the first page?"

            "I do!" cried both children at once.  Narcissa sighed.  "Draco can go first, since Ginny went first yesterday."  Draco stuck his tongue out at Ginny.  "Draco!" said Narcissa warningly.  "Do you want me to tell Daddy?"  Draco became quiet immediately.  He did not like being disciplined by his father.  Lucius never beat him or anything, but he yelled and would ground the children, which upset them rather badly, as they were both well-behaved, generally.  "Okay, Draco.  You may begin," smiled Narcissa, opening the book onto Draco's lap.  He smiled and began reading. 

            "Once upon a time, th- th-"

            "Sound it out, dear.  Ther—"

            "There!"  Narcissa smiled encouragingly at her son.  "Was a broomstick that w-w-w"

            "Wan—"

            "Wanted!"

            "Good job, dear!"

            "T-to p-lay in a game of Q-"

            "Quidditch!" piped up Ginny.  "I knew that already," frowned Draco. 

            "Did not."

            "Did too."

            "Children!"

            "Sorry, Mum," said both kids at once.  Draco then continued, and finished the page after three more long sentences.  Then it was Ginny's turn.  She looked excited about something. 

            "So the broomstick said that it could play Quidditch, but everyone laughed.  The next morning, the team was playing, when the Seeker's Comet 260 broke, after laughing at the little broom-"

            "Ginny," said Narcissa sternly.  Draco's mouth was agape, and Ginny was smiling mischievously.  "Did you memorize the book?"  Ginny then looked confused. 

            "Mummy, what's mesorizing?"

            "Memorizing," sighed Narcissa.  "Do you know all the words without looking at it?"  The redhead nodded, with a wide grin on her face.  Narcissa chuckled as Draco accused Ginny of cheating, while she defended herself.  "All right, kids," said Narcissa finally.  "Go play.  I'll send an Elf when you have to get ready for the festival, okay?"  Both kids nodded, gleams in their eyes. 

            "Mummy, what's there to do at the festival again?" asked Ginny curiously. 

            "Don't you remember from last year, dear?" asked Narcissa.  Ginny shook her head as Draco ran upstairs, most likely to find his broom.  "Well… let's see.  There will be lots of animals…  yummy food for your tummy," continued Narcissa, tickling Ginny, who giggled.  "There will be a storyteller, fireworks, and yummy food as well.  And Trista and Eira will both be there." 

            "Really, Mummy?" asked Ginny excitedly.  Narcissa nodded.  Trista Caffery and Eira Zabini were both Ginny's age and were her two best friends, both from good pureblood families.  Trista was the Malfoys' goddaughter; the daughter of Narcissa's best friend from school, and Eira's Dad was good friends with Lucius.  "Will there be dragons, too?" asked Ginny.  "Because one of the books is about a dragon.  I like them."

 Narcissa laughed. 

            "I doubt it, dear."

            "Oh," said Ginny, disappointed.  "Can I have one?"

            "I don't think so, sweetie.  They're rather mean."

            "But Mummy!"

            "No, dear.  Ask your father if you wish.  But go on and play so I can read."  Ginny nodded sadly.  Narcissa sometimes called the girl Ginevra, though it had been conceded too risky in public, but they hadn't wanted to call her Erin, in the end.  So if anyone asked what Ginny stood for, Narcissa, Lucius, Ginny, or Draco would tell them 'Genevieve', after Lucius' grandmother. 

            Narcissa sighed as Ginny skipped away.  Sometimes she felt a bit guilty for kidnapping Ginny.  Her story and only picture had circulated around the media for at least a year.  Narcissa supposed the Weasleys had given up.  She still had no idea why they took Ginny to begin with- the answer had died with the Dark Lord's body.  Narcissa hoped he didn't ever come back.  She certainly believed in cleaning their world of Muggle-borns, and she definitely disapproved of half-bloods, but every day she was afraid that Lucius would be caught or sent to Azkaban, back then.  She never wanted her children to know what crimes their family had committed.  But she still did not want them to associate with those below their class.  In Narcissa's eyes, Ginny had been blessed to be raised by such a prominent family.  Better than the Weasley barn she'd have been living in. 

            Narcissa also sometimes wondered why they hadn't simply given Ginny back when the Dark Lord collapsed, shortly after her birth.  She supposed Lucius thought that the Dark Lord could come back- it was always a possibility.  Also, they didn't want to turn themselves in.  And they had become attached to the child by then.  No, giving Ginny back hadn't been discussed. 

            Lucius had the day off from the Ministry.  He was probably spending it pricing more dark objects for the secret chamber beneath the drawing room.  Narcissa often wondered why they kept it- but Lucius had made it clear that she was not to ask questions.  She agreed as long as the family was kept safe and wealthy.  That was the deal. 

            Narcissa decided to look at an old photo album which was sitting near the fireplace, as she was already ready for the festivities tonight and had nothing else to do.  She opened it, and saw the first picture, of her and her two sisters.  She hadn't heard form either in a very long time.  Andromeda still wrote occasionally, though she disapproved of everything Narcissa did, just as Narcissa disapproved of Andromeda.  Her daughter, Nymphadora, was now a fifth year at Hogwarts, and a Gryffindor, of course.  Disgusting half-blood.  Narcissa couldn't fathom how Andromeda married a Muggle-born.  But he had died last year of some disease, apparently.  Narcissa hadn't seen any of them in about ten years, almost. 

            And Bella- Bella had gone to Azkaban, with Crouch, Rudolphus, and someone else.  Crouch and Bella both knew about Ginny- but Crouch had died in Azkaban.  Bellatrix was there now, rotting away with the dementors.  Narcissa shuddered.  She was glad that the Longbottoms were worse than dead- crazy.  They deserved whatever came to them for being meddling fools.  Harry Potter should be dead as well, filthy half-blood.  Narcissa had been a few years ahead of James, Lily, and her cousin.  They were all despicable.  Speaking of Sirius- he was there, too.  HE didn't even do anything.  But he deserved it- it was coming to him for a long time. 

            A few weeks ago, Ginny had read a story about Harry Potter, and, at dinner, had announced to the family that she wanted to marry him when she grew up.  That hadn't gone so well.  Even Draco knew about Harry Potter- he'd been told the whole story when he turned five, but nobody had ever explained to Ginny.  There had been a shocked silence. 

            "I'll take this one," Lucius had said, a gleam in his eyes I remembered form his Death Eater days.  He took Ginny onto his lap.  "Ginny, dear.  Do you know what Harry Potter did?"  Ginny shook her head, looking admirably up into her father's eyes.  "He defeated the Dark Lord with horribly dark magic given to him by Dumbledore."  Ginny nodded; she knew by now that Dumbledore was a crazy fool.  "And the Dark lord went far, far away.  But he might come back someday, Ginny, dear.  We pretend to hate him like everyone else.  But when the Dark Lord comes back, we will support him.  DO you know why?"

            "Because he hates yucky Mudbloods?" asked Ginny in an innocent, childish voice.

            "Exactly, Ginny, sweetheart.  Understand?" 

            "Yes," said Ginny, smiling. 

            "So do we like Harry Potter?" 

            "No," answered Ginny, wide-eyed. 

            "But do we tell everyone else we like Harry Potter?"

            "Yes, because they have bad ideas in their heads.  Right?"

            "Right, dearest."

            Narcissa frowned at the memory.  Lucius had been using a dangerous voice that night- but Ginny hadn't seemed fazed.  Hopefully she wouldn't be a Gryffindor!  But Narcissa decided against telling Lucius her fears, in case he decided to take a drastic measure to instill fear in the girl.  Severus had been over for dinner that night.  He had nodded in approval as Lucius told Ginny the truth.  He then had gone outside to play with the kids.  Draco and Ginny had always called him 'Uncle Sevvie'.  He was so good with the children, that Narcissa often wondered why he hated teaching and was so bitter to everyone else.  She supposed work for the Dark Lord had taken its toll on him, as it had so many other ex-Death Eaters. 

            The Halloween festival that night was very fun for the children.  They had a very good time playing with their friends.  Lucius had ended up buying Draco and Ginny each light-up non-heat dragon stuffed animals that were burning with sparklers.  They also bought a book for each child.  Ginny's was about a wizarding version of little red riding hood, and Draco's was about a boy beginning Hogwarts, though Lucius was still convinced Draco would attend Durmstrang.  The Malfoys had spotted the Weasleys, and Lucius had dared to go over with the family and talk to Arthur in a menacing voice.  Draco and Ron had exchanged dirty looks, and nobody had really paid attention to Ginny, who was quite captivated by their twins, who were holding bags of joke-shop items. 

            One of the boys caught Ginny staring and had grinned at the girl before the other elbowed him and whispered something.  He then nodded and gave her a dirty look.  All in all, it was an enjoyable evening. 

            That night as Narcissa and Lucius tucked each child into bed safely, she almost cried, wishing, for a moment, that her family was a loving one- without relatives in Azkaban and feuding break-offs from the family.  But then she decided firmly that she was lucky she had at least been raised with proper ideas, and she knew that it was time to have a talk with her kids in the morning about being able to tell who was a Pureblood, Muggle-born, and so on, based on their names or appearance. 

A/N: Please review!  Thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter!

Jinglez


	3. Chapter 3: Draco's Return

DISCALIMER:  Don't own itJ

A/N:  This chapter will be six years later, when Ginny is ten.  The next will be the summer before Ginny begins Hogwarts, and the chapter after will be at Hogwarts.  Each year will only be a few chapters until Ginny's fourth year, which will be when the main plot happens.  Thanks for reading.  I'd love any feedback!  Review!

Jinglez

Chapter 3:

            Ginny's eyes opened up excitedly as she jumped out of bed.  Draco was coming home from school today!  She pushed off her down comforter and looked out of her window, sighing.  It was still dark out.  She looked at the clock near her bed, which read four thirty.  Oh well, she thought indifferently, getting up and walking over to her wardrobe.  The candles in the room lit immediately.  She smiled. 

            Draco went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Ginny would finally be going there as well this year, finally.  She had been eager to go ever since she could remember.  Ginny and Draco had always been very close, as they were just one year apart.  Ginny had been most upset when Draco started Hogwarts last year.  At least he didn't go to Durmstrang, though, which her father had wanted very much.  If Draco had gone there, she couldn't even write letters almost every day, which she had always done faithfully.  Of course, Draco was older and at school, so he thought he was too cool to write home all the time.  He only wrote once every other week unless he needed something, and those letters had always been the highlight of Ginny's day. 

            Ginny and Draco weren't always the best of friends, though.  They fought constantly when they were together.  Also, Draco was protective of his sister, which annoyed Ginny to no end.  He never let her do anything he thought was dangerous!  But she didn't care- she always did things without him or her father knowing.  Like stealing Draco's broom and riding around the Quidditch Pitch.  Nothing was better than flying.  And going into her father's Dark Arts room… even Draco wasn't brave enough to do something like that.  But Ginny had been very hurt when Lucius had brought Draco into the room to show him secret stuff, and not Ginny, all because she was a little girl.  She ended up spying on them and going down on her own.  Then the alarms had gone off, though, and she'd run for her life, luckily not getting caught. 

            Ginny looked into her open wardrobe, pondering what to wear.  Definitely wizard robes, and not a dress- she'd loved fancy dresses as a child and still enjoyed dressing up, but only on occasion.  Unfortunately, there were a _lot_ of occasions.  She looked through her robes and settled on a pale blue, rather plain one.  She'd just be going to King's Cross, so it wasn't really a big deal. 

            "Nolly!  Nolly!" she yelled in a whisper to her favorite elf once she'd gotten dressed.  She didn't want to wake anyone up- her parents would surely tell her to go back to bed, and bed was boring, and she couldn't sleep.  The elf popped in a moment later.  Ginny wondered vaguely how much sleep they needed- they never seemed tired, even in the middle of the night. 

            "Yes, Miss?  Miss has called?" asked the elf.  Ginny put a finger to her lips, and Nolly nodded. 

            "Nolly?  Can you please do my hair now?"  The elf nodded quietly. 

            "Of course.  How is Miss wanting her hair today?" it asked, as Ginny sat down next to her vanity table. 

            "Um," thought Ginny.  "How about- straight today?  And do you think Mum would notice if I wore just a _little_ bit of make-up?"  The elf smiled at her favorite charge- the little girl, though never kind, per se, was the sweetest to take care of. 

            "Nolly is not thinking Mistress will notice- but just a very little."  The Mistress, of course, had already given Nolly permission to let Ginny use a very small bit of make-up when she asked for it. 

            Ginny sat, looking into the mirror as Nolly washed, dried, and slowly smoothed and straightened her hair.  It was getting quite long now, when straight- it hung silkily down her back, curling at the ends.  It was a bright red, though not too vibrant.  It had bits of blonde in it, actually.  When Ginny was younger, she had always thought she was adopted or something- but she did have her mother's eyes and father's complexion.  It was just her hair that was weird.  She used to love the attention she got at public affairs ('Oh, my, where _did _she get that beautiful hair?'), but now it was quite annoying. 

            "Does Miss want her hair down or up?" asked Nolly, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. 

            "Half up, in by blue ribbon," said Ginny decisively.  Her hair was done around five o'clock.  Ginny sighed, bored, as Nolly disappeared with a loud crack.  She thought back to what had been in the Daily Prophet last week.  Harry Potter had saved the bloody sorcerer's stone- Draco had written home, most displeased.  He and Harry Potter were enemies.  Lucius advised against Draco so openly hating the boy, but Ginny decided Harry must really be awful, for Draco not being able to control his distaste.  But Harry had destroyed the Dark Lord's only hope… maybe not only hope, but definitely the best hope.  At least now her family knew he was not dead.  Ginny shivered, wondering what it would be like when and if he returned to power.  She knew by now that her father had played a prominent role in His inner circle, and had killed many people.  But it was for the good of the Wizarding World that it had been done, he had explained to Ginny.  Ginny wished she could've attended Hogwarts this year instead of next.  It seemed so exciting- there had been a troll and the Dark Lord had been there.  Next year would never be able to add up.  But at least next year Slytherin would win the House Cup, she thought, scowling from what Draco had written a few days ago.  It was all because of that stupid Mudblood-lover Dumbledore, and stupid Harry Potter and his bloody sidekicks. 

            An hour later, Ginny decided she could go downstairs.  Her father and mother would probably be awake soon, though they didn't have to get Draco until four.  She reached the Breakfast Room to see both of her parents at the table.  Lucius was reading the paper as he ate breakfast, and Narcissa was sipping tea.  "Good morning, sweetheart," said Lucius kindly as his daughter entered the room. 

            "Morning, Father; Mother," said Ginny, smiling.  She had stopped using her pet names for them most of the time when Draco had- he'd been nine and she eight. 

            "Did you sleep well, dear?" asked Narcissa, who'd stopped being as affectionate as she'd been when they were very young when Draco began Hogwarts.  She still loved them the same as she had then, but they were getting older and she decided to take a step back, as her mother had.  It was now time for Draco to grow into manhood and Ginevra to become a young lady, which both children were doing perfectly, in Narcissa's eyes. 

            "Yes," said Ginny, taking a seat beside her father.  "But I was very excited about Draco's return, so I kept waking up."  She grinned.  "So I suppose I didn't sleep well," she laughed.  Lucius smiled tolerantly, and Narcissa laughed. 

            "Yes, I suppose none of us slept quite as well as was possible.  We'll all be very happy to have Draco home for the summer.

            "I agree- hopefully school did him good.  Too bad there's that blasted law about underage magic- they should be able to do it in controlled conditions, don't you agree?" asked Lucius. 

            "Quite," said Narcissa seriously.  "Oh, and Ginevra, dearest- we, er- have to dress as _Muggles_ to King's Cross- I mean, we can't really create more trouble for the people who work at the Ministry…" she trailed off, annoyed. 

            "Dress as Muggles?" repeated Ginny, astonished.  "Us?  Is this a joke?"

            "No, darling," sighed Lucius.  "It's all part of the act.  I'll be wearing a suit, at least, and your mother a skirt- but you may have to wear jeans.  Is that all right, dear?  I suppose you could wear a dress, but-"

            "I'll wear jeans," sighed Ginny in a disappointing voice.  She hated dressing as Muggles.  All of them did.  But at least jeans were a bit comfortable.  Ginny would never choose to wear them, but they weren't completely horrible, she supposed.  She had some comfortable Muggle shirts, too, though not all of them seemed completely appropriate. 

            "Mum?" asked Ginny after a moment.  "Mother?"

            "Yes?" asked Narcissa, looking up. 

            "Could I wear- oh, what was it called?  The Muggle shirt without sleeves, and with thin straps?"

            "Oh, I know what you mean," said Narcissa.  "I suppose it'd be appropriate.  Which one are you planning on?"

            "The blue, sort of silky one- Wait!" said Ginny excitedly as a House Elf served her breakfast.  "Maybe- could I wear the black pants that go with my black robe instead of jeans?"  She liked jeans, but couldn't help it.  Her robes were so much more comfortable. 

            "I suppose- yes, that actually would be a very good idea, darling," said Narcissa thoughtfully.  "But you don't have to get changed until two-thirty or three.  We'll leave at three-thirty."

            "How will we be traveling?" asked Ginny curiously. 

            "Portkey," said Lucius.  "You can't make a Portkey to Nine and three quarters, unfortunately, so we'll Portkey to right outside the station.  Muggles never notice anything…"  Ginny nodded. 

            "Sounds good."

            That afternoon, Ginny was nearly bouncing with excitement of seeing her brother again.  She hadn't seen him since Christmas!  They took the portkey, a candlestick, from the Drawing Room.  Ginny rarely had used Portkeys, and was rather nervous, as she usually fell down.  But both her parents were holding onto her as the Portkey activated, and she was relieved to be on her feet as they landed.  It was overcast outside the station, but was quite humid. 

            "Come, dears," said Lucius as they landed, pocketing the candlestick and walking briskly into the station.  Ginny followed her parents, looking around excitedly.  A Muggle child was pointing at them, telling something to its mother, who laughed and rolled her eyes.  Inside, Ginny was amazed at the large crowd and their rather shocking appearances.  They reached the brick wall between platforms nine and ten a few minutes later.         "Ladies first," said Ginny's father, stepping aside for Narcissa and Ginny.  Ginny was excited- she'd only gone through the wall twice and had absolutely loved it both times.  She held her breath and began running, her mother walking quickly behind her.  A moment later, she was on the other side of the barrier.  Ginny laughed with joy.  That was so fun!  Going through a wall- honestly, it made her feel like a ghost or something. 

            Lucius arrived a moment later.  The platform was filled with disguised witches and wizards, all awaiting their children's return.  Ginny spotted some families she knew of.  Mrs. Nott was here- and there were the Crabbes and Goyles.  Ginny had never liked any of them much.  And there were the Weasleys- yuck, and Mrs. Longbottom.  Ginny scowled.  She had only been a year old when her Aunt went to Azkaban, but she knew that 'Auntie Bewwa' was one of her first words and favorite people.  Draco remembered her, but Ginny didn't, try as she might.  She hated Longbottoms; that was all she knew.  And there were the Fawcett's- they were Purebloods, too, but her family didn't associate with them.  They were blood-traitors. 

            After a few moments, Lucius spotted the Zabini's.  Ginny stood on her tip-toes as the Malfoys walked over.  They reached the Zabini's, and Ginny squealed with excitement. 

            "Eira!" she yelled at the same time Eira yelled 'Ginny!'  The best friends quickly embraced; they hadn't seen each other in a little bit over a month.

            "Why don't you two go explore the platform until the train arrives," said Mrs. Zabini, kneeling down.  Ginny and Eira nodded excitedly. 

            "Don't talk to anyone you shouldn't," called Narcissa as the girls hurried away.

            "So how have you been?" asked Eira excitedly.  She had long, dark brown hair that curled at the end and dark blue eyes.  Her build was much like Ginny's; medium height, very thin, with long legs in proportion to the rest of their bodies. 

            "I've been good- very lonely, though," said Ginny. 

            "Me too!" sighed Eira.  Her brother had gone to Hogwarts just like Ginny's.  She was lucky, though- she had two more siblings- identical twin sisters, who were six.  Ginny was envious that she had a big family.  "I'm so glad Blaise is coming home today," continued Eira.  "It's no fun being the oldest at home," she sighed. 

            "It's not fun being the only one, either," said Ginny seriously.  "But I am so excited about Hogwarts in September- aren't you?"

            "Of course!" exclaimed Eira.  She then lowered her voice conspiratorially.  "So, do you think you'll get a boyfriend your first year?"  Ginny giggled. 

            "I don't know.  Maybe.  A good Slytherin pureblood," she laughed.  Suddenly, though, the train could be seen.  Ginny and Eira began jumping excitedly.  "They're here!" shouted Ginny.  They pushed through the crowds to the front of the platform as the train pulled up.  A moment later, kids began piling out of the train.  Eira and Ginny stood on tip-toe, waiting anxiously.  After the first people out- all older students, three people climbed down the stairs.  Ginny's smile faded.  Harry Potter, a Weasley, and a girl- a Mudblood, by the looks of her.  Since when was Harry Potter so amazing looking?  Ginny only recognized him from a picture he'd had in the paper a few weeks ago.  The Weasley next to him was laughing.  He looked briefly at Ginny as they passed.  Suddenly, Ginny's heart began racing.  He looked away, but looked back at her a moment later.  Why did he look so familiar?  She shrugged it off as her brother, followed by Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and some other girl stepped off the train.  Ginny screamed happily, and Eira did the same as they attacked their brothers with hugs. 

            A moment later, Ginny felt a bit shameful- this was not how a Malfoy woman should act.  She stepped back and then hugged Draco formally.  "Draco!  I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. 

            "Gin- I can't- breathe!" gasped Draco.  Ginny stepped back and laughed.  "You got taller," accused Draco.  Ginny laughed. 

            "So did you!" she said.  Draco then grinned at his friends. 

            "This is my sister, Gine- Genevieve Malfoy."  Everyone nodded and smiled.  Then Ginny and Eira stepped back to allow all the Hogwarts students to say good-bye.  Once everyone began going their separate ways, Ginny hugged Draco again and said hello to Blaise.  Ginny wondered why she couldn't be called Ginevra- she and Draco had talked about it before, but had never decided to ask their parents about it. 

            "So, Draco- how was Hogwarts?  Was it amazing?  How do you get sorted?"  Ginny had a million questions which needed immediate attention.  Draco laughed as they headed towards Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, completely ready for summer. 

Jinglez

A/N: REVIEW!  Thanks sooooooooooo much to:

Lolly6, Tsusetsu, FancyOrlando7787, and Jade Stellar for reviewing!  :-D  


	4. Chapter Four: The Sorting

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's, don't sue!  :-D

A/N: Review!

Chapter 4:

            The first several weeks of summer passed entirely too quickly for Ginny, who was enjoying her remaining time with her family.  School had definitely changed Draco- Ginny wondered if it would change her as well.  He was now more mature, she supposed.  He had a girlfriend now- Pansy Parkinson, who Ginny had always disliked.  They wrote to each other constantly.  It was rather sickening.  Draco also had become more stuck up, one could say.  Ginny really didn't know when or how this had happened- but it had.  And he was constantly practicing Quidditch, on his new broom, the Nimbus 2001, which, as he reminded everyone, was better than Potter's Nimbus 2000.  Ginny's parents had thought it rather cute that Draco was trying so hard to get onto the Quidditch team, but it made Ginny sad.  She wished he would let her ride the broomstick with him.  She was quite good at Quidditch, really. 

            Sometimes Eira and Blaise Zabini would visit for a few days.  Ginny loved when this happened- Blaise and Draco would often tell them things about Hogwarts, and Slytherin, and each teacher.  Ginny and Eira laughed at the thought of Ginny's 'Uncle Sevvie' taking so many points from the stupid Gryffindors.  But the thing that scared Eira and Ginny most was the Sorting. 

            On a humid Monday morning in August, Draco and Ginny were sitting outside in the courtyard, thinking of something to do, and this was on Ginny's mind.  "Draco?  Are you sure we have to do spells to be sorted?  What would happen if you couldn't do one?"  Draco chuckled. 

            "You should be able to, Gin- after all, you are a Malfoy.  I'm sworn to secrecy, though, about what you have to do.  Honestly- I'd tell you if I could."  Ginny sighed, looking up at Draco. 

            "Okay."  She paused for a moment.  "So what teacher's the worst?"

            "Definitely McGonagall," said Draco thoughtfully.  "But at least she doesn't really favor all the Gryffindors- just that stupid Mudblood, Granger."

            "The know-it-all?" asked Ginny bitterly.  That stupid girl had beaten Draco in grades, making Draco number two.  He'd been sorely yelled at by their father- Lucius was quite scary when mad, which Ginny had rarely seen.  She hoped she'd be number one in her class.  Her father might not yell and scream at her as he had Draco, but he would surely be 'disappointed' and refuse to say anything.  That would break Ginny's heart. 

            "Yeah," said Draco, kicking a rock sourly.  "You'll know her when you see her.  Big, bushy hair and buckteeth."  Ginny scrunched her nose.  "And she's always with Scarhead and Weasel." 

            "So Potter's as bad as they say?" asked Ginny.  "He sounds like a bloody idiot."

            "Ginny!" said Draco, shocked.

            "What?" she asked. 

            "You said 'bloody-'"

            "So?" asked Ginny, annoyed.  "You said it at my age.  And I'm a big girl, thanks.  But, anyway- Uncle Sev is nice to Slytherins at least, right?"

            "Yeah," said Draco resolutely.  "But don't expect special treatment for being his godchild.  He will treat you the same as the other Slytherins- but at least you can go to him for a problem when need be.  I think he'd bite off anyone else's head if they came to him.  But he's all right.  But the ugly oaf Hagrid is another story- he seems nice and all at first, just really big.  But he's a Dumbledore-idiot, and is friends with the Dream Team," he finished in a disgusted voice. 

            "Oh," said Ginny observantly.  "I see.  So- did you and Potter ever duel?" she asked excitedly, wondering the outcome of a match like that. 

            "No," said Draco, sounding disappointed.  But then he laughed.  "But I did challenge him to a duel- and Filch showed up!  And I caught him with a dragon after-hours, and I told McGonagall.  Somehow I got in trouble for it!  I ended up having a detention with Granger, Potter, and Longbottom," he said, disgusted.  "To the Forbidden Forest," he then added impressively. 

            "Really?" gasped Ginny.  "What happened in there?  How did you ever get out alive?"

            "Well," said Draco conspiratorially, "Hagrid split us up.  Potter and I had to go one way, and the Mudblood and Longbottom another.  Potter kept getting all scared, of course.  Then, we came across this- monster, drinking unicorn blood!  And it's all dark out, mind you.  So I came to my senses and started running for it.  But Potter tried to be brave and fight the monster, which was all covered in a black cloak.  He ended up having to be rescued by a Centaur and probably spent the week in the Hospital Wing.  He's weak for defeating the Dark Lord, honestly…"  Ginny nodded vigorously. 

            "You're so brave, Draco!  I can't believe you're my brother," she said, in awe.  Draco smirked, and Ginny smirked inwardly.  He was stupid for a Malfoy.  All she had to do was act like he was a hero and he'd probably let her play Quidditch with him.  "Can I please, please practice Quidditch with you?"

            "I don't see why not," said Draco, smiling.  "You can use the Comet Two-Sixty, okay?"

            "All right!" said Ginny excitedly.  She then ran from the courtyard to the Pool house, which was near the Quidditch Pitch.  She grabbed Draco's old broom, which was still nearly in perfect condition.  When she made it out to the Quidditch Pitch, Draco was already there, flying.  She mounted her broom and lifted off perfectly, zooming into the air to join her brother.  "Hi, Draco!" she called. 

            "Hey, Gin," he called back, releasing a snitch, giving it a head start, and flying after it.  He wanted to be Seeker this year.  If Ginny ever played, she'd like to be a Chaser probably.  But she probably never would play, as her father was so worried all the time.  Ginny frowned and barreled after Draco and the snitch.  He, of course, caught it first, though she'd been very close to catching it. 

            Flying was such a good feeling- Ginny loved it to no end.  It was kind of like going through the brick wall at Platform Nine and three quarters- sort of.  It was one of those truly magical things- where you could just defy everything.  Like barriers; walls; restrictions.  You could get past them.  Ginny sometimes wondered what other barriers she'd be able to overcome in her life.  She wanted to make her life worthwhile- do something amazing, and always be remembered for it. 

            Time began passing more and more quickly and before Ginny knew it, it was already time to go to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies.  She was jumping with excitement, and Draco even looked a bit happy.  Narcissa was taking the children, both who were extremely hyper.  Before everyone left, Narcissa looked at both children sternly.  "Now, are you both going to behave?"

            "Yes, Mother," replied Ginny and Draco in a monotonous voice.  Narcissa smiled. 

            "What's the Malfoy Code of Honor?"

            "We will uphold the family dignity, not create a display, will keep our heads high and proud and not associate with anyone in another class," said Ginny hurriedly.  This wasn't really a code, she knew.  When she was little she overheard her parents making up something to make them behave properly.  Ginny grinned; she'd never told Draco this. 

            "All right, then, dears," said Narcissa briskly, grabbing a purse, "let's go.  We'll be Flooing."

            "Mum- Floo?" asked Ginny, upset.  "But won't that get my new robes dirty?" she asked, referring to her new emerald green robes she was wearing.  Her hair was curly today, and hung smoothly a few inches below her shoulders. 

            "Not if you're very careful," said Narcissa, who'd been smart and had worn long black robes and a black hat. 

            "Will Father be joining us?" asked Draco curiously. 

            "He has work to do, but he said he'd meet up with us for lunch," explained Narcissa.  Draco nodded.  They then stepped through the fireplace.  Ginny stepped in excitedly after Draco was gone.  "Diagon Alley!" she yelled.  She landed in the Leaky Cauldron, and hurried out of the fireplace before someone else arrived.  She and Draco looked around, bored for a moment until their mother appeared.  They then entered Diagon Alley.  Ginny loved watching the bricks disappear- it was one of her favorite parts of coming here. 

            When they got onto the street, they made their way through the shops, getting different school supplies.  Madame Malkin got up-to-date measures of both Ginny and Draco as Narcissa ordered new robes for each.  But the part of the trip that excited Ginny the most was buying a new wand.  She was nearly bursting with energy as they walked into Ollivanders, where Lucius met up with the family. 

            "Hi, Dad!" exclaimed Ginny as he walked in. 

            "Hello, everyone.  Having luck with finding your school supplies?"

            "Yeah," said Ginny excitedly.  "We're waiting to get my wand now.  Where did you have business, Dad?"

            "I just had to take care of something on Knockturn Alley," said Lucius.  "And work out a spot of trouble with the idiot Mundungus Fletcher- he gets his hands on things he has no idea what use they can be put to and charges ridiculous prices once he feels you want them… he's going to get himself killed one of these days…"  Ginny watched as Narcissa nodded in agreement. 

            "Those people just shouldn't be meddling in other people's affairs," she said, sighing.  Suddenly, Ginny was caught off guard as Mr. Ollivander came from the back of the shop without making a sound. 

            "Ah," he said in a misty voice.  "Miss… Malfoy.  I've been expecting you for some time now.  Please- come in, come in."  Ginny jumped up and looked at her family excitedly.  She then followed Mr. Ollivander back.  "Let's get started, then," he said, reaching for one of many, many long boxes lined up on the walls.  "Twelve inch Willow, containing a hair from the tail of a unicorn."  Ginny grasped the wand and waved it around, disappointed when nothing happened.  "Not to worry, dear," said Mr. Ollivander, handing her another wand.  She went through what seemed like millions, with no result.  Finally, he handed her a wand that gave her a fleeting feeling of excitement.  "Nine Inch, Holly, Containing a hair from the mane of a unicorn."  Ginny waved it, trying to channel her energy through it.  Suddenly, The entire back wall, wands and all, burst into confetti and her wand shot out multi-colored sparks. 

            "Oops," said Ginny, grinning sheepishly. 

            "Er- it's quite all right, Miss Malfoy.  Peculiar.  Very strange."

            "What's strange?" asked Ginny. 

            "Well, there's a certain- oh, never mind; I suppose it's of no importance.  You'll find out one day."  Ginny frowned as the man ushered her to the front room again.  "Brilliant," he said to the Malfoys.  "She'll be very, very powerful one day," he said to a proud Lucius. 

            "Yes; she's already shown signs of quite a bit of magic.  What's the price, Ollivander?"

            "It'll be sixteen galleons, Sir."  Lucius paid and smiled as Ginny skipped out of the store, comparing her new wand with Draco's.  "Mr. Malfoy," said Ollivander darkly as everyone exited the shop.  "She's going to find out one day… whatever secret is being hidden from the world that you have.  I've always been neutral in terms of the war, and indifferent.  I'm a friend of Dumbledore's, yes- but I'm no member of the Order of the Phoenix.  But I know a Weasley when I see one.  No concealment charms or money or fancy robes or pureblood attitude will change that, because Dumbledore does as well, and so, I am sure, do the Weasleys."

            "I don't know what you're talking about," said Lucius coldly.  "But I can assure you that you won't either if you go on making false accusations against a Malfoy, old man," he finished threateningly before exiting the store. 

            The Malfoy family then made their way to the bookstore to get all their new books- including the Lockhart set.  "Is Gilderoy Lockhart famous or something?" asked Ginny to her mother as they entered a store.  He was at a book signing going on in the store. 

            "Yes, dear; he writes a lot of books," explained Narcissa quickly.  Ginny then hurried to the front of the store, where a bit of a spectacle was going on. 

            "Look, Draco!" she whispered.  "It's Potter, right?"  Indeed, Harry Potter was sitting at the front of the store with Lockhart, who was very handsome, getting photographs taken for the Daily Prophet.  Draco balled up his fists beside Ginny right as Lockhart stood up. 

            "Ladies and Gentlemen!  What an extraordinary moment this is!  The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!  When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted my autobiography- which I shall be happy to present him, free of charge—"  The crowd applauded and Draco began muttering under his breath.  "But he had no idea that he would be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical__ Me._  He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me.  Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure in announcing that this September, I will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

            Everyone began applauding as someone pushed all the Gilderoy Lockhart books into Harry's arms.  Ginny crossed her arms, frowning.  What a loser!  But she did feel a bit of a flutter in her heart… which _couldn't _be for Stupid Scarhead… Harry then pushed his books into his friend Weasel's cauldron.  The Ginny suddenly noticed Draco wasn't by her side anymore- he was approaching Potter.  Ginny hurried behind him. 

            "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" sneered Draco.  Ginny stood behind him, folding her arms.  "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"

            "Got yourself a girlfriend, Malfoy?" asked Harry, nodding at Ginny.

            "I'm his _sister_," sneered Ginny.  "No need to ask who you all are- famous Scarhead- and his sidekick.  But it can't be, Draco!" said Ginny sarcastically, turning to her brother.  "A Weasley, in a shop?"  Draco laughed loudly and Ginny smiled, smug.  Ron then started towards Draco, but the Mudblood and Potter grabbed him. 

            "Ron!" called Mr. Weasley a moment later, struggling over with the twins behind him.  "What are you doing-?"

            "Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley."  Ginny didn't even turn around.  She smiled.  It was her father.  Why was the Weasley man looking at her so strangely?

            "Lucius," replied the man after staring at Ginny a moment.

            "Busy at the Ministry, with all those raids?" asked Luicus coldly.  "I hope they're paying you overtime."  He then looked into Ron's cauldron and picked up a battered book.  "Obviously not," he said, his lip curling.  "What's the use of being a disgrace to Wizardkind if they don't even pay you well for it?" asked Lucius.  Mr. Weasley flushed.

            "We obviously have different ideas about what a disgrace to the name of a wizard is," said Mr. Weasley.

            "Clearly," answered Lucius, eyes moving to the Granger Muggles.  "And I thought your family could sink no lower, Weasley-" he said with a trademark Malfoy smirk.  Suddenly, Mr. Weasley jumped onto Lucius.  Ginny gasped.

            "Get him, Dad!" yelled a twin.  "No, Arthur-" came the voice of his wife.  "Daddy, are you all right?" asked Ginny worriedly as the crowd went backwards and knocked over several bookshelves. 

            "Break it up, there, gents, break it up—"  A huge man was walking towards them amidst a large pile of books.  An instant later, he picked up Mr. Weasley and Lucius both.  Mr. Weasley's lip was cut, and Lucius had been hit in the eye.  He thrust Ron's book back at him.  "Take your book- the best your father can give you."  He then beckoned to Narcissa, Draco, and Ginny, and left the shop.  Ginny bent down to pick up her wand as her father left the shop. 

            "C'mon, Gin," said Draco, following. 

            "Coming," said Ginny.  "Ow," she muttered as she tripped over a book.

            "Are you all right?" asked a kind voice.  Ginny looked up.  It was the Weasley woman. 

            "Yes," snapped Ginny, standing up.  Then the boy Draco's age threw something at her feet.  "Tell your Dad to take his diary back," he snarled.  Ginny glared at him before picking up the book.  She dropped it into her Cauldron without looking at it, deciding she'd give it back to her father later. 

            The next week was eventful and Ginny completely forgot about the book; and soon it was the day term started.  Ginny woke up excitedly, immediately calling Nolly to do her hair.  "Has Nixie packed everything?" asked Ginny once her hair was done and her Muggle clothes for the train ride were on. 

            "Yes, Miss.  Nixie is telling Nolly that all is well, and all of Miss and Young Master's things is in their trunks."

            "Good," said Ginny, smiling.  She then decided to go on downstairs for breakfast.  "Hi Mother and Father," she said upon arriving at the table.  "Hello, Ginevra," said Lucius cordially.  "Is Draco awake yet?"

            "Yes," said Ginny.  "But I don't think he's ready.  Mother, did you tell Nixie to put my hair instructions in the trunk so I know how to do it at school?"

            "Yes, darling, I did.  Are you excited?"

            "Very!" exclaimed Ginny. 

            "You will write to us tonight and tell us everything?" asked Lucius.  "Of course, Father," smiled Ginny.  She couldn't wait! 

            "Okay.  Well your mother and I have a little surprise for you."

            "Ooh, what?" asked Ginny as Draco came down the stairs and into the breakfast room.  "Dobby!" called Lucius.  The elf appeared a moment later. 

            "Sir has called?"

            "Yes.  Fetch my daughter's back-to-school present."  Dobby disappeared a moment later.  "Do I get one, Father?" asked Draco.

            "You've already gotten a whole team of Nimbus Two-Thousand One's, Draco." 

            "Oh, yeah," said Draco, disappointed.  A minute later, Dobby popped back into the room with a large parcel.  Ginny ran over to it and opened it excitedly, with a feeling she already knew what it was. 

            "An owl!" she exclaimed, looking over the young fluffy own in its cage.  "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, enthused. 

            "A girl," said Narcissa.  Ginny frowned pensively.  "I'll call her… Meryl."

            "Sounds good," said Lucius, taking another long sip of coffee.  "Everyone ready to go?"

            "Yeah," said Ginny, jumping up.

            They took a Portkey once more to the train station.  Once there, the family pulled Ginny and Draco's trunks to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where they ran through the barrier.  "Good-bye, Mum; Dad," said Ginny, embracing each of her parents formally as they stood in front of the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  "I'll write as soon as I can- thanks for the owl!"

            "You're very welcome dear," said Lucius, kissing her forehead.  Narcissa and Lucius then embraced Draco.  "Have a good term, children," called Lucius as they pulled their trunks onto the train.  "Take care of Ginny, Draco!" called Narcissa. 

            "I will!" yelled Draco.  "Good-bye!" 

            On the train, Draco and Ginny found an empty compartment.  They were one of the first to arrive, so they had a long wait before the train pulled out.  "Look," called Ginny, craning her neck to see out the window.  "There's Eira and Blaise!" 

            "They'll find us," said Draco confidently, leaning back.  "So- are you excited?"  Ginny looked at her brother, eyebrows raised. 

            "Excited is an understatement.  But I'm still worried about the Sorting- what if the magic doesn't work?  I hardly even know any spells!"  Draco shrugged indifferently, smirking.  "Well, if you can't do them properly, then they either put you in Hufflepuff or decide that you're a Squib, and send you home."  Ginny hoped that she would be able to do it- imagine going home after less than a day because you were a squib!

            "Has that ever happened to anyone?" asked Ginny worriedly. 

            "Yep," said Draco.  "Every year.  Three kids got sent back last year."  Ginny bit her lip.  "I don't believe you," she said, scowling. 

            "Think whatever you want, Gin," said Draco leisurely.  "But I'm just trying to tell you something, big brother to little sister." Ginny rolled her eyes.  A moment later, the compartment door opened. 

            "Eira!" exclaimed Ginny, standing up. 

            "Hey, Gin!  Guess what; there are some other first years a few compartments down- and there's two more seats.  Want to go meet them?" 

            "Sure!" exclaimed Ginny, grabbing her trunk.  "Look; I got a new owl!"

            "Cool," said Eira as the two made their way out of the compartment.  "Later, Draco," called Ginny nonchalantly. 

            "Bye," said Draco with a flick of his hand as he started talking with Blaise. 

            As soon as Eira and Ginny got out of the compartment, they started giggling.  "This is so fun!" exclaimed Eira.  Ginny nodded vigorously in agreement.  Suddenly, though, an older student- a fourth or fifth year by the looks of her, collided with them.  She raised her nose at them, muttering something about first years.

            "Excuse me!" yelled Ginny.  "Do you know who I am?"

            "Do I care?" asked the girl, whirling around.  She already had on her school robes and was a Slytherin with a Prefect badge.  Perfect. 

            "I think you do.  Does Genevieve Malfoy make you feel any differently?"

            "Oh," gasped the girl.  "Er… sorry, then.  I'm Adele Moon."  Ginny nodded; the Moons had also supported You-Know-Who.  "Okay, then.  Watch it next time."  The girl scowled but nodded and continued along.  Eira squealed next to Ginny.

            "That was bloody brilliant!" she gasped.  Ginny shrugged. 

            "The Malfoy name demands a lot of respect, I suppose."  A moment later, they had knocked on the door of the compartment.  A short girl with a pixie haircut opened the door.  She had light blue eyes and short brown hair.  "Trista!" squealed Ginny, hugging her other best friend, Trista Caffery. 

            "Ginny!" said the girl excitedly.  "Come on in… how are you?  We haven't seen each other in at least a year!"

            "I know," said Ginny, nodding.  "Eira, this is Trista Caffery.  Trista, this is Eira Zabini.  Both girls smiled at each other and shook hands. 

            Trista turned to the other girls in the compartment as they all sat down.  "This is Ceridwen Thompson," she said, gesturing towards a tall girl with curly black hair and very blue eyes.  The girl smiled.  "This is Maeve Kavanagh," she continued, and a girl with dark brown hair and eyes smiled.  "and lastly, that's Anezka Pevinsky."  Anezka had dirty-blonde hair and light green eyes.

            "Nice to meet you all," said Ginny.  She was pretty sure they were all Purebloods- at least none were Mudbloods, she was sure.   "I'm Ginny Malfoy, and this is Eira Zabini."  The train ride to the school passed quickly.  Ginny asked them all their bloodlines, and all were Purebloods except Ceridwen, who was just a Half-blood- and she was the one Ginny thought she'd get along with the best, too.  Oh, well.  She knew that her parents would disapprove of her openly stating her problem with half-bloods, so she just made up her mind not to get close to the girl, who'd probably not end up in Slytherin anyway. Anezka was very nice and sweet, but Maeve seemed to be very full of herself- which Ginny didn't like.  She knew very well that she was stuck-up, but she really did try not to be.  When they were nearly to the school, the bushy-haired Mudblood slid open the door to the compartment.

            "Yes?" asked Maeve, looking her up and down, eyebrows raised. 

            "Never mind," sighed Hermione.  "None of you have seen Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, have you?" she asked worriedly. 

            "Harry Potter?" asked Ceridwen.  "Where is he?" she asked excitedly.  Ginny rolled her eyes. 

            "No, we haven't…"

            "Hermione Granger."

            "Okay.  Like I said, Potter and Weasel aren't here, I assure you."

            "You're the Malfoy girl, aren't you?" asked Hermione, looking at Ginny with disdain. 

            "Yes, actually.  So please get out of my compartment- you're getting it dirty."  Hermione looked like she was about to retort when a boy joined her clutching a large, ugly toad. 

            "Did you find them, Hermione?"

            "No, Neville…" said Hermione, closing the door.  "I wonder what's happened to them…"  Weasley and Potter being missing didn't faze Ginny in the slightest.  She vaguely wondered where they were, though. 

            When they reached Hogwarts, Ginny gasped at her first view of the castle, as did the other girls in her compartment.  When they exited the train, she recognized the large giant-man, who was sitting near the boats, calling to the first years. 

            "Firs' years over here!" he called gruffly.  "All firs' years…"  Ginny and the other girls headed over to the boats.  "Four to a boat!" called the man.  He was rather scary looking, with his large build and long beard.  Ginny got into a boat with Trista, Eira, and a girl named Maeryn Montague.  They talked apprehensively about the sorting until they reached the castle.  All of them hoped to be sorted into Slytherin. 

            A stern lady met them in the Entrance Hall as the First years looked around the castle, amazed and anxious at the same time.  "Hello First Years.  Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  You will be sorted into the four different Houses once you reach the feast.  The Houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor.  You will try on the sorting hat, which will call your appropriate House."  Ginny sighed inwardly.  Stupid Draco- she knew he'd been lying.  "Now please follow me."  Ginny excitedly followed in the long line into the Great Hall.  She spotted her brother at the Slytherin table, and waved.  He smiled and nodded back, mouthing 'Good Luck'.  Then the Sorting began.  The hat began singing some ridiculous song about each of the Founders.  Ginny looked around apprehensively until it was over and the first names were being called.  The first to be sorted was a girl named Tanya Applegate, who became a Ravenclaw. 

            "Baird, Desmond," became a Gryffindor, and "Bowings, Cygnus" became the first Slytherin. 

            Then came Trista Caffery.  Ginny crossed her fingers as Trista marched up to the stool excitedly and put on the hat, which fell all the way down to her shoulders, making everyone chuckle.  "SLYTHERIN!" called the hat.  Ginny applauded and cheered as her friend joined the Slytherin table.  In the next few names, rumors began circulating through the lien of first years that Harry Potter and his friend had flown to the school in a flying car.  Yeah, right. 

            "Kavanagh, Maeve."

            _GRYFFINDOR!_ yelled the hat.  Ginny raised her eyebrows.  She'd have though Maeve would be a Slytherin.  Two more people were called, and suddenly, it was Ginny's turn.  

            "Malfoy, Genevieve!"  Ginny shakily walked to the front of the hat and sat down on the stool, grabbing the hat and putting it on gracefully.  _Hmm… interesting,_ said the hat.  

            "You can talk?" whispered Ginny.

            _Of course.__  Hmm… where to put you?  You put on an act, yes, and your mind believes one thing, but through your blood and heart runs another aspect of your personality.  You don't have a bad mind… and you have very, er… Malfoy-ish ideas.  But you're another Weasley, in truth._

"What?" demanded Ginny angrily.  What had the hat called her?

            _No time to talk… Better be--- _GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.  Hardly anyone clapped.  People began whispering as Ginny looked at Draco helplessly.  Gryffindor?

            She slowly walked over to the table and sat down next to Maeve and a boy named Colin miserably.  "A Malfoy, in Gryffindor?" whispered someone a few seats down.  Ginny tried not to look and held her head high.  She'd show everyone.  So what?  Gryffindors weren't bad, exactly.  A red-headed Prefect of Gryffindor leaned over and congratulated Ginny.  She didn't speak the rest of the feast.  Gryffindor!  How would her parents react?  

            By the end of the sorting, Eira, Trista, and the Maeryn girl were all Slytherins.  Ceridwen had also been sorted into Gryffindor, and Anezka had become a Ravenclaw.  Oh well, she thought resignedly as she left the table.  Better than Hufflepuff.  

A/N: Yay! Long chapter :-D!  Thanks SO much for all the reviews!  Please keep reviewing; I love them!  An update will be soon.  Thanks for reading!  

::JiNglebellz :-D


	5. Chapter five: Life as a Gryffindor

Disclaimer: Don't own it- ALL JKR's. 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  And anyone who's worried, I'm updating the Light of Darkness in a day or two, so don't worry! : )

Chapter 5:

            Arthur and Molly sat at home, enjoying a hot cup of tea each.  It was quiet, with all the children at school once more.  Her thoughts landed on her daughter, as they often did.  "She would have been a first year today, Arthur," Molly whispered.  She then looked up to their family clock, which had a picture of newborn Ginevra- and her hand was pointed at 'school'. 

            "Yeah," sighed Arthur, taking off his glasses and grabbing Molly's hand.  "I'm never going to stop wondering about that clock.  It seems so defective and unlikely- but it's worked fine for everyone else…"  Molly nodded.  The children's hands were all on 'school,' except Bill's and Charlie's, which both pointed on 'home'.  Their new homes- not the Burrow.  Charlie was now nineteen and Bill twenty-one.  It was so hard to believe. 

            "Do you think she's still alive?" whispered Molly.  Baby Ginevra had been taken from her bassinette when she was only two days old- suddenly the Weasleys (Molly was checking on Fred and George, who were teasing baby Ron, in the next room, and Arthur had been downstairs) heard a window blasted open.  Molly had rushed into the baby's room, but there was no baby in the cradle.  There had been no sign of anyone ever being in the house but the missing window.  No dark mark, even- Ginny had disappeared forever.  The hand on her clock went to Mortal Peril immediately- but an hour later landed on 'home'.  At first Molly thought it might mean she had died and gone beyond; to heaven- wherever people went when they were dead.  But the next day the hand was on traveling for a few minutes.  The Aurors said it was a dysfunctional clock- even Dumbledore said the baby was probably dead- but the Weasleys never gave up hope. 

            "I don't know if she's alive," sighed Arthur.  One day, after playing Quidditch, Molly had gotten the far-away look in her eyes that only came when she thought about her baby. 

            "Mum," Bill, then fourteen, had whispered, "She's gone on by now.  Mum?" 

            Charlie hated his sister.  "Why did she have to get kidnapped and ruin our lives?  If you wanted to kill her," he screamed at the sky in rage, "you could have at least given us her body!  Made her die of some problem after being born!  But you had to leave us in a shadow forever!  I hope she's dead- because she's dead to me!"  He hadn't thought anyone would hear his little outburst, but Arthur had heard, from inside.  He had watched his second son collapse onto the ground and cry- and never cry again.  And then he realized that they had six healthy, safe children left to raise- and there was no use thinking of his lost little daughter his entire life. 

            "We didn't know her," wept Molly, in the present time, clutching to Arthur for dear life.  "I said I'd never cry again for my baby girl- but I am… What would her favorite color be?  Favorite food?  What house would she be sorted into- and writing us about tonight?  Who would become her best friend- and who would she marry?"  Molly then burst into tears.  "I-if only I l-l-left Fred and G-george; R-ron was fine; they wo-wouldn't hurt him…  I-I could've saved l-little Gin-Ginevra…."  Arthur didn't speak, but held his wife tightly as her sorrow poured from her soul.

            Ginny Malfoy followed the red-headed prefect to the Gryffindor tower along with the rest of the Gryffindor first years.  Besides Ginny, there were four other girls in her dormitory, and there were six Gryffindor boys her year.  The girls were Maeve, the only other Pureblood, Ceridwen and a girl named Jaclyn Murphy, who were both Half-bloods, and a Mudblood, Kayla Agostino, who, to Ginny's annoyance, was probably the prettiest of all the first years.  She had olive skin and pale blonde hair with streaks of a darker brown, with bright blue eyes, and she was the tallest of all of them as well. 

            The red-haired prefect's name was _Percy Weasley_.  What a name, thought Ginny wryly.  He seemed even more of a pompous ass then all the others in the family she'd seen before- and judging by the looks the twins were giving him right now, no one in the family liked him much.  But of course, he was _family_ and they _loved_ him.  Ginny rolled her eyes.  "And there's the set of girls' staircases- and those are the boys," the Weasel was saying.  Ginny was fairly pleased with the Common Room.  It was very warm and comfortable- certainly more so than what Draco had said of the Slytherin Common Room.  She sighed.  Maybe Gryffindor had its advantages… But, somehow, she was greatly doubting the credibility of a House whose password was 'wattlebird.'  "Now if you'd excuse me," said the Prefect in a self-satisfied voice, "There are ridiculous rumours circulating that my brother and his little friend flew here and crashed into the Whomping Willow…"  He laughed pompously.  "Have a nice night, all…"

            Ginny exchanged glances with Ceridwen.  She looked just as surprised as Ginny.  _I wonder if Draco knows,_ thought Ginny.  She then went upstairs with the other first years to have a look at the dormitory.  Ginny picked the bed on the far end of the room, by the window, immediately.  Ceridwen took the bed next to her- she was nice, for a half-blood, Ginny supposed.  She decided to be sort of friends with her- since she was the only person in Gryffindor she sort of knew- but she couldn't let her parents find out.  And of course, Draco would probably tell on her.  Oh well; it was her life, and she wasn't afraid to face her parents.  She smirked; she was a Gryffindor, after all.  But she still was quite afraid of her family's reaction to this- this wasn't grounds for disowning, was it?  She hoped not.

            "So- when did everyone have their first sign of magic?" asked Jaclyn, who was currently extremely hyper.  Sometimes Ginny wished she could be that type of person- hyper and charming and not caring what others thought.  A glowing, funny spark seemed to be radiating off of Jaclyn, who had lots of freckles, curly light brown hair, and turquoise-ish eyes.  "Mine was when I was six," Jaclyn continued, eyes sparkling.  "We were visiting my older brother's friend, and they were twenty- but his friend had a Muggle family, and they were going bungee jumping, and I went- but I just bounced back up!"

            "Did the cord break or something?" asked Maeve, who was going through the robes in her trunk.  Jaclyn looked thoughtful for a moment. 

            "Um- I don't think so."  Kayla and Ceridwen laughed, while Maeve looked skeptical. 

            "I don't think that was magic, sweetie," said Kayla, grinning.

            "Oh, sorry- wrong story!" apologized Jaclyn, laughing.  "I tell so many stories that it gets rather confusing.  Okay, I was five, and we were skiing, and I accidentally got off at the wrong lift, down this horribly steep hill- and then my skis ended up lifting and working themselves.  It was so cool!"

            "What's skiing?" asked Maeve snobbishly.  Kayla then explained.  "Oh.  Well my first sign of magic was when I was four and I communicated with a dolphin at my family's summer home."

            "What did it say?" laughed Ginny, eyebrows raised. 

            "It asked if I wanted to play."

            "And what did you say?" asked Ceridwen, playing along.  Maeve frowned. 

            "I screamed and ran away."

            "Ah.  You're sure it wasn't an Animagus?"

            "What's an Animagus?" asked Kayla.  Ginny ignored her.

            "Animagi can't talk to people when they're in their animal form," she told Jaclyn, who shrugged, as if it was of no importance. 

            "What about you, Ginny?" asked Maeve. 

            "Er…  I don't remember," she said thoughtfully.  "I was only a baby.  But I did it nearly every day."

            "Really?" gasped Ceridwen.  Ginny nodded uncomfortably.  She'd always thought that everyone did that.  Of course, she knew that she was supposed to be powerful and all, but… then again, Draco had hardly ever done magic.  "Yeah," said Ginny.  "But the first big magic I did was when I was three, and I broke a really old family heirloom, that was irreplaceable, and supposedly couldn't be put back together.  But right after it exploded, it fixed itself.  I didn't tell my parents, though… I would've been in trouble for breaking it."  Everyone was looking at her in awe.  Suddenly, a loud noise emitted from the common room, and people began screaming happily. 

            "Let's go see what the fuss is about," said Kayla, frowning.  Everyone nodded in compliance and left the dormitory.  Ginny was the last one out and shut the door behind her.  When they reached the Common Room, it seemed as if some sort of party was going on.  Everyone was yelling excitedly and clapping.  Ginny pushed through the crowd to see what was going on.  No one even looked at her; it seemed as if the Malfoy names didn't matter as much here.  She scowled as she made her way to the front of the crowd, where all the attention was focused on Potter, Weasley, and Granger. 

            The Mudblood was standing there, looking cross, as everyone congratulated Weasley and Potter, who were both grinning somewhat idiotically.  "Hey, Malfoy!" called a voice suddenly.  Ginny spun around.  It was the Weasley twins. 

            "Yeah?" she asked, trying to look tough. 

            "Come here- we want to talk to you."  Ginny frowned, wondering vaguely why two fourth years would have any interest in something Ginny knew.  Ginny shrugged and walked over to where they were sitting and sat in a seat near them.  "Yes?" she asked. 

            The first twin looked around as the second spoke quickly.  "We were wondering- are you sure- this will sound stupid- are you sure you're a Malfoy?"  Ginny laughed coldly. 

            "Yes, I'm a Malfoy- why on earth would you think any different?"

            "Er," began the other twin.  Suddenly, a tall black boy walked over to the twins, grinning. 

            "So, what'll our first prank be this year- Oh, Fred; George… you never told me about a sister!"

            "I'm _not_ their sister!" said Ginny, scandalized.  "I am a Malfoy- Ginny Malfoy."

            "Oh… er, sorry then.  But to tell the truth, I'd rather be a Weasley than a Malfoy.  Take it as a compliment that you didn't take after that little Slytherin runt- your brother?"  Ginny gasped.  How _dare _he?!

            "He's not a runt- he's better than you, by every stretch of the imagination.  Who are you, anyway?"

            "Lee Jordan," said the boy, stretching out a hand.  "Pleased to meet you, Malfoy- but take my advice, and don't be so ready to bite someone's hand off next time an upperclassman, like me, talks to you."  Ginny snorted. 

            "Whatever," she said angrily, storming away. 

            George Weasley looked closely at the girl as she stormed away- that girl… the way she walked and spoke- some might say it was Malfoy-like.  But George knew better.  There was a fine line between Malfoys and Weasleys- actually a thick line, well… more of a circle.  They were so opposite that they were quite alike in some ways, like in their pride.  And hardly anyone could tell the difference.  Fred and George exchanged looks. 

"Think Percy's noticed?"

            "I don't know," said Fred darkly.  "But Ron's mentioned her."

            "What are you talking about?" asked Lee, bringing the twins to reality.  They shook their heads.  "Nothing," muttered Fred. 

            That night, when Ginny was pulling out her nightgown, she came across the little book Weasley had given her that day in the bookshop.  Curious, she looked it over.  It was some sort of diary, and said T. M. Riddle.  Ginny opened it up and decided to start a diary- surely her parents hadn't needed the book. 

            _Dear Diary-_ she began, but to her amazement, the ink disappeared.  Suddenly, different ink showed up on the paper.  Ginny looked up nervously; nobody was paying attention to her.  She then leaned down and read what the diary said. 

            _Hello.  But my name is Tom, not diary.  Tom Riddle, to be precise.  What's your name and how did you come by my diary?_  Ginny's eyes widened.  Maybe this wasn't a good idea- what if her parents had wanted it?  But then why would they give it to Weasley?  She shrugged and dipped her quill into a pot of ink. 

            _Er… hello.  My name's Ginny Malfoy.  I kind of found this book, you could say.  My father gave it to a Weasley boy, I think, but the boy threw it at me so I took it and forgot about it until now._

_            Oh, that's interesting.  I wonder how your father ended up getting this?  Oh, well.  Tell me about yourself- what is the year, what's going on in your life?_

_            I'm a first year at Hogwarts.  I just arrived today.  Well… I'm a pureblood, I have a brother a year older than me, and the year is 1992.  I looked at the date in the front cover- it's fifty years from your time, right?_

_            Yes, it is.  So you're a first year?  I am sixteen in this preserved memory.  I attend Hogwarts also.  How has your first day of term been, Ginny?_

_            Okay, I guess.  I was sorted into Gryffindor, and I wanted to be a Slytherin so bad.  Now I'm in stupid Potter's House…_

_            Who's Potter?_

_            Harry Potter.  Ugh- he's so stupid, and a half-blood.  He struts around like he's the greatest ever!  All because he killed the stupid Dark Lord…_

_            What Dark Lord?_

_            I don't really like to say his name.  But I guess I can write it.  Voldemort… I think that my father worked for him, though._

_            Voldemort?  So what happened?  How did this boy defeat him?  Is he your age?_

_            Well, no.  He's a second year.  He killed Voldemort, but no one knows how.  You-Know-Who was at the height of his power, and he tried to kill the Potters for some reason.  He killed both Harry's parents (Harry was one) and then was destroyed when he tried to kill Harry.  And Harry survived with just a scar.  _

_            Wow.  He must be an amazing boy.  But he's stuck up?  That's never good.  _

_            I know.  And he hates Draco, my brother.  They fight all the time.  _

_            Really?_

_            Yeah.  But Harry is sort of cute.  But I don't like him or anything!  I mean, really… yuck.  _

_            I know what you mean, Ginny._

_            But, anyway, er… good talking to you.  My roommates are about to turn out the lights.  _

_            Will you talk later?_

_            Of course._

            The next morning, Ginny flounced to the Great Hall, remembering that she'd forgotten to write her parents.  Whoops.  She sat down next to Ceridwen and Maeve and across from two boys, Aidan Ellison, a Pureblood, and Kyle Moran, a half-blood.  They were both very cute, and Ginny began to learn how fun flirting was.  After they'd been at breakfast a few minutes, the mail arrived.  Two owls landed by Ginny, one with a letter and the other with a large parcel.  She decided to open the letter first. 

            _Ginny-_

_How could you be sorted into Gryffindor?  Did you tell Mum and Father?  Oh, they won't be happy!  I suppose it's all right, but don't you dare get cozy with the Dream Team, any Weasleys, or Mudbloods!_

_            -Draco_

Ginny rolled her eyes at the unfairness of the letter and grabbed a quill and wrote on the back of the parchment. 

            _Draco Malfoy, it is not my fault I'm in Gryffindor!  I will choose my own company, and you cannot tell me what to do!  But I assure you, I will most certainly not be friends with any of the people you named.  When you are ready to apologize in person like a mature adult, I will ask you how your first night was.  From Ginevra._

"Take this to Draco," she snapped at the eagle owl waiting for her.  The owl hooted and took off towards the Slytherin table.  Ginny then turned to the other package and opened it.  It was filled with treats from home, including delicious foods and spending galleons.  There was also a letter attached. 

_Dearest Ginevra-_

_            We hope you had a wonderful first night and are making lots of friends.  We are awaiting your letter about your House and first day at Hogwarts.  We miss you and love you and can't wait until we see you at the Yuletide!_

_            Love,_

_            Your Father and Mother, Lucius M. Malfoy and Narcissa L. Black Malfoy_

            Ginny had only a moment to comprehend the letter, for the next second a loud explosion sounded from farther down the Gryffindor table.  Ginny stood, as did everyone else, to get a better look.  It was Weasley, getting a howler!  She peered over at the Slytherin table, where everyone was howling with laughter as Weasley turned steadily redder.  Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled as Professor McGonagall handed out timetables- she was happy to see that she had Potions first, with Professor Snape, though Ceridwen was groaning about it.  "Everyone's told me how horrible Snape is to the Gryffindors…"

            "I wouldn't worry," said Ginny cheerfully.  "Don't tell anyone, but he's my godfather."

            "What?" gasped Maeve and Ceridwen.  Ginny grinned. 

            "You heard me… Anyway, we better go so that we aren't late."  The others nodded and followed Ginny down to the dungeons, which were very difficult to find.  They reached the Potions classroom, however, several minutes early, to find that they had Potions with the Slytherins.  Ceridwen groaned at hearing this, and Maeve seemed quite indifferent.  Ginny, however, was thrilled.  Soon after entering the classroom, Eira, Trista, and Maeryn walked into the classroom. 

            "Hi, you guys!" said Ginny excitedly.  Maeryn smiled and Trista hugged her, beginning a long list of questions about Gryffindor and her first day, but Eira looked upset.  Ginny didn't have time to answer Trista's questions or ask Eira what was wrong, though, because at that moment, Ginny's Uncle Severus strode into the room, robes billowing behind him.  The class quieted immediately, everyone straightening up attentively in their chairs.  Uncle Sev began taking role immediately, without so much as a hello. 

            "Kayla Agostino."  Kayla raised her hand, trembling slightly.  "Desmond Baird."  A Gryffindor raised his hand.  "Cygnus Bowings."  A Slytherin whose name Ginny had never heard answered.  "Trista Caffery."  Trista smiled and raised her hand. "Jordan Camp," was another Slytherin.  Colin Creevey was called, and he fell out of his desk.  Ginny tried to stifle her laughter.  "Aidan Ellison."  A cute Gryffindor Ginny had met earlier raised his hand.  Then a Slytherin and Gryffindor were called, then Maeve and another Slytherin.  Finally, "Genevieve Malfoy."

            "Here," said Ginny brightly.  Snape looked at her and gave a slight smile.  Ginny then concentrated on writing a note to Eira, who was sitting in the aisle across from her. 

            _Eira- what's wrong?_  She then discreetly passed the note to Eira in a moment that Snape was looking down.  A minute later, Eira pushed the note back.

            _Nothing, I suppose.  I just had counted on us being in the same House, and always being best friends and all.  Why were you sorted into Gryffindor?  You're a Malfoy, and a Pureblood._

Ginny frowned and wrote back hastily. 

_            I didn't want to be a Gryffindor!  And we're still best friends, right?  Nothing can change that, right?_

_            Sure,_ came the reply.  _But- I don't know.  What did your parents say?_

_            They don't know yet._  Ginny had passed the note, and Eira was replying, when suddenly, Snape was standing behind her.  Ginny cringed. 

            "What's this, Miss Zabini?"  Eira looked up, horrified. 

            "It's my fault," said Ginny immediately.  "Sorry, Professor.  I was asking her a question…"

            "Indeed," said Snape, picking up the note and reading it quickly.  He then turned his dark eyes to Ginny's.  "Ten points from Gryffindor."  All the Gryffindors scowled. 

            "See?" whispered Ceridwen.  Ginny rolled her eyes, annoyed beyond words.  Why had he just done that?  Just wait until Father found out… only she couldn't tell Father, because she had been passing notes.  She sighed with frustration as forty more points were taken from Gryffindor as they failed to answer question after question.   At the end of the lesson, she told Ceridwen and Aidan and Kyle, who were all waiting for her, to go ahead.  Once everyone left the classroom, she approached Snape's desk with caution. 

            "Yes, Miss Malfoy?" asked Snape without looking up. 

            "Er…" began Ginny.  "What happened to 'Ginny'?  And why are you being so unfair to the Gryffindors?  And why are you acting like we don't know each other?"

            "People would think I played favorites, Miss Malfoy.  I am going to treat you like any other student, just as I treat your brother," he said, standing up. 

            "Like any other Slytherin or any other Gryffindor?" demanded Ginny.

            "I don't have time for this, Miss Malfoy," sighed Snape.  "Why don't you go on to your next class, all right?"  Ginny sighed and nodded, though still angry.  Wait until her father heard about this!  She walked to Transfiguration in a bit of a huffy mood.  This was great- she wasn't going to be favored by _any_ teachers!  If anything, she would be disliked, all because of her stupid brother.  Transfiguration went rather badly.  She simply couldn't turn her needle into a matchbox and was assigned extra homework.  And when she tried to catch up with Eira in the halls later, Eira shrugged her off and ran away.  Why was everyone treating her like this?  And what was more, she completely failed Lockhart's pop-quiz about herself and was taken points from Gryffindor by Percy Weasley for yelling in the Common Room.  What an awful first day!

            That evening Ginny skipped dinner and sat in her room, brooding about her misfortune.  Then she realized the perfect person to tell- Tom!  She hurriedly fished out her diary. 

_Dear Tom,_

_            Today was horrible!  My best friend, Eira Zabini, won't speak with me because I'm a stupid Gryffindor.  I hate Gryffindor.  Now my brother and Uncle Sev are against me as well!  At least Trista is still nice… I swear, if my parents give me a hard time, I'll just… I don't know!  I'll start talking to Mudbloods and ask Potter out or something, just to make everyone mad!  I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!  _Ginny then awaited Tom's reply. 

_            I'm sorry, Ginny.  I know how you feel, though.  I was a Slytherin when I'd wanted to be a Gryffindor- but being a Slytherin helped me become great; it's the best thing that could've happened to me.  I'm quite sure you'll like being a Gryffindor someday; the Sorting Hat is very wise.  As for Eira… she must not be worth it.  And I'm sure your parents will understand.  Everything will be all right, Ginny.  You can always confide in me._

            Over the next weeks, Ginny wrote to Tom faithfully every day. Her parents had written and said that it didn't matter that she was a Gryffindor, though they were a bit disappointed, as long as she kept up the family dignity and acted her class, like Draco. One morning near Halloween Ginny had gotten to the showers and realized she'd forgotten her special formula shampoo.  "Maeve," she called to the only other person in the showers, "Can I borrow some shampoo?"

            "Sure," called Maeve, throwing a bottle over the shower.  Ginny used some and then got out and got dressed.  She then rushed downstairs, as she was running late, to ask a second year, Parvati, to do a drying spell on her hair, as no first years could do it yet.  Parvati muttered the incantation which made Ginny's long curls immediately bounce up, soft and silky. 

            "Wow," said Lavender Brown, walking over, "I like what you did with your hair, Malfoy."

            "What are you talking about?" asked Ginny.  She rushed over to a mirror and gasped.  Her hair had turned at least five shades redder.  She screamed.  "MAEVE KAVANAGH!"

            "What?" called Maeve, annoyed, rushing up the stairs. 

            "WHAT DID YOUR SHAMPOO DO TO MY HAIR?" shrieked Ginny.  By this time girls were pouring from their rooms to see what the commotion was about. 

            "Cool hair, Gin!" exclaimed Ceridwen, impressed.  Ginny scowled.  She hated to say it- but her hair looked like Weasley hair!  She vowed under her breath to do anything to get Maeve back. 

            Throughout the day, she got compliments on her hair.  Draco, however, looked disgusted when he saw her.  "What did you do?" he demanded of his little sister. 

            "Why, in Merlin's name, would I do this?" demanded Ginny.  "It was that stupid prat, Maeve-"

            "The one who's all full of herself?" asked Draco.  Ginny nodded. 

            "Bloody Gryffindors- they're all going to get what's coming!  Anyway, did you hear what happened the other day?"

            "The rooster attack?" asked Ginny.  It had scared Ginny to death when she heard Weasley talking about it earlier- for the morning after it happened, she'd woken up with rooster feathers all over her, and couldn't remember what she'd done the day before.  Maybe she'd done it in her sleep!

            "Not that," said Draco, brushing the matter aside.  "Weasley tried to hex me- and his wand backfired!  He ended up spitting out slugs the rest of the day!"  Ginny laughed, though she hadn't heard Draco.  Had she been the one that killed the roosters?  This thought chilled her blood, though she was glad it was only a rooster or something else.  _It probably wasn't me, anyway,_ she thought, trying to sound confident, as she hurried over to the Slytherin table.  

A/N: Long chapter!  :-D  Okay, I have a thought.  The main plot is not going to thicken at all until the end of Ginny's third year.  So I was thinking of telling the first year in a few more long chapters and then kind of jumping, and not much having changed, and Ginny just have times where she remembered things which will tell you anything you missed.  So tell me what you think of that idea so we don't have a million useless chapters- and remember, review!  I love feedback and anything you can say about the story!

((JinglebellZ)) :-D


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

Disclaimer: don't own it.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  I'm glad people seem to be liking the plot! :-D

Chapter 6:

            On Halloween morning, Ginny Malfoy awoke excitedly.  She scowled as she looked into the mirror; her hair was still red.  She had tried all kinds of natural hair-color restoratives, of course, but none worked, and she'd used other peoples' shampoos for the past few days, waiting until her mother's Malfoy shampoo arrived.  Ginny had, of course, told her parents about what happened to her hair.  They were furious and had written to Dumbledore that Maeve be punished, but with no avail, as the shampoo had been inspected with nothing wrong.  Even Dumbledore had tried a hair-restorative!  He wasn't nearly as strong as everyone said! 

            Tonight was the Halloween Feast.  According to Draco, last years' had been quite exciting.  A troll was found in the dungeons!  Ginny doubted, somehow, that anything fun would happen this year, though it was rumored that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons. She was quickly becoming good friends with Tom, the person in the diary.  He was just so understanding!  Ginny had gotten into a habit of waking up early so she could write as much as possible.  She took out the book, closed her bed-curtains, and lit her wand. 

_Dear Tom,_

_            Guess what!  Tonight is the Halloween Feast.  Absolutely nothing exciting has been happening lately.  It's such a bore.  Last year something fun happened on Halloween- well, not fun, but exciting.  _

_            What happened?_ Asked Tom.

_            Well, the Defense teacher, who was hiding Voldemort or something, let a troll in, but nobody knew he did it until the end of the year, of course.  But, of course, stupid Dream Team had to knock the bloody thing out and become best of friends.  Why am I saying that, Tom?  I've been getting the strangest feeling lately whenever Potter talks to me- like I fancy him or something!  Maybe I only like it because it's forbidden, like Romeo and Juliet.  I'm a Malfoy- and he defeated the Dark Lord.  It's so exhilarating!  But of course, he'd probably never like me because of Draco and how mean I am… and I could never go out with him or anything!_

_            You're so funny, Gin.  But I wouldn't worry.  Something more exciting will happen tonight, I'll bet you anything.  And Harry Potter?  Yes, I suppose that would be exciting for you.  It can happen one day- I'm sure you're a very beautiful girl, Ginevra.  Harry Potter's probably drooling over you.  _

_            Yeah, right, Tom.  Harry's probably in love with some Mudblood or blood-traitor (which I'd be if I ever went out with him!).  But- oh, great.  Jaclyn's alarm is going off and everyone's getting up.  Hopefully my hair will un-redden a bit today.  That alarm clock is so annoying- it sings the last song that was in the head of whoever set it.  I'm guessing Kayla set it, because it's this stupid Muggle rap song.  They have no taste, whatsoever.  _

_            I agree, Ginny.  Good luck on your hair!  Until next time- Love, Tom._

_            Bye!_  Ginny then shut the book closed with a loud snap.  "Morning," came a voice happily, pulling Ginny's curtains to allow the light in and jumping onto her bed. Jaclyn, obviously.  Jaclyn began jumping excitedly.  "Get up, Ginny Malfoy," she sang.  "Rise and Shine!  It's Halloween!  I heard the coolest song ever the other day- wanna hear it?  Okay, here goes.  'IT's fun to stay at the YMCA!'"  Jaclyn then began doing wild motions with her hands. 

            "JACLYN!" yelled Maeve, accidentally rolling off her bed in a cocoon of covers and then burying her head inside her pillow.  "It's the bloody morning!  SHUT UP!"  Jaclyn frowned at Maeve, disgusted. 

            "Well then," she said in a hurt voice.  "Fine.  But let me tell you- morning just isn't fun without the YMCA."

            "Morning," said Kayla standing up and flopping onto the other side of her bed, "is never fun."   Ginny had always been a morning person.  She stood up, yawing, and picked out a robe to wear.  Halloween was always a free-dress day for some reason.  She picked out a deep blue robe which brought out her eyes and looked kind of cool with her new hair and went to take a shower, with the stupid song Jaclyn had been singing stuck in her head. 

            Upon arriving at breakfast, Ginny pranced over to the Slytherin table to talk with Trista, Maeryn, and Draco (Eira was still not speaking to her, even though her parents had told her not to get on bad terms with the Malfoys).  "Happy Halloween, Gin!" yelled Trista as Ginny reached the table.  Trista's robes were bright orange.  She saw Ginny's skeptical glance and laughed.  "Maeryn dared me!  Last night we played truth or dare… ugh, you don't even want to know!  But at least it's festive," she laughed.  "But I love your robes!"

            "Thanks," smiled Ginny. 

            "Still no luck with the hair?" asked Maeryn sympathetically.  "It actually looks really pretty red; I mean the blonde in it was really subtle anyway.  You should keep it this way!"

            "Thanks," said Ginny as Trista agreed with Maeryn, "but I'd rather not keep it like this.  Everyone keeps telling me I look like a Weasley!"  Trista and Maeryn both scrunched their noses.  Ginny giggled.  Suddenly, Draco reached the table. 

            "Happy Halloween, Gin."

            "Happy Halloween, Drake."  Draco scowled.  He was constantly yelling at her not to ever call him that.  Ginny then sat down for a few minutes' conversation.  Soon she unconsciously began humming the song Jaclyn had been singing. 

            "Ginny!" scolded Draco.  "Where did you hear that?  It sounds like Muggle music!"

            "Oh, sorry," said Ginny, examining her fingernails.  "Stupid Jaclyn, a half-blood, was singing it to wake us up.  I suppose it's a catchy tune.  Trista laughed and Draco shook his head, chuckling.  After another minute Ginny headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ceridwen- and, by coincidence, across from Potter.  Ginny strained her ears to hear what he was talking about. 

            "I am wishing I never made the promise to Nick- I mean, a Deathday Party?" he trailed off, and Ginny rolled her eyes.  Did they speak in code or something, those three?  Suddenly, the Prefect sat down on the other side of Ginny. 

            "Good Morning, Ginny," he said kindly, buttering a roll.  Ginny raised an eyebrow.  What gave a Weasley any right to refer to her, Ginevra Malfoy, by her nickname?

            "It's Genevieve," she said coldly. 

            "Of course," said Weasley.  "You know, Malfoy, you are looking extremely pale.  I think you need some Pepper-up potion."

            "No I don't, but thanks anyway, Mum," said Ginny sarcastically as the Prefect tried to persuade her and a few other first years to take the potion.  But she wouldn't argue his point- Ginny had noticed herself, she was extremely pale and had no idea why.  She didn't really feel sick.  But she couldn't argue the fact that her face was seriously lacking any form of color, so she eventually caved in and took the potion before Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Lockhart was telling them about defeating some Banshee.  Yeah, right.  After Defense and lunch, Ginny just had History of Magic.  Before the Halloween Feast, she rushed back to her dormitory to speak to Tom.  The moment she opened the diary, however, a funny feeling came over her… maybe she was too sick…

            She awoke the next morning in her bed, feeling disturbed yet extremely calm.  She got out of bed early and tried to think back to the Halloween Feast.  She couldn't remember!  The last thing she remembered was coming into the Gryffindor Tower.  But how was this possible?  Did she faint maybe?  She hopped over to the mirror, trying to clear her head.  She was still in her robes from yesterday- and they had white paint all over them.  Ginny shrugged it off uncomfortably and changed before slipping into bed.  Jaclyn's alarm went off about ten minutes later, and nobody seemed remotely tired this morning. 

            "Can you believe what happened last night?" asked Kayla immediately. 

            "I wonder if they've caught the culprit?" asked Maeve. 

            "I don't know," yawned Jaclyn. "What's the Chamber or whatever anyway?"

            "You know," began Maeve, "I think I remember something about it- it was some myth about a secret chamber in the school, which had a monster inside it…"

            "Really?" asked Ceridwen with a sharp intake of breath.  "Ginny, you up?"  Ginny nodded and sat up. 

            "What happened?" she asked fearfully. 

            "Where were you last night?  Why didn't you come to the Feast?" asked Kayla, concerned. 

            "I- I guess I was tired," said Ginny through a dry mouth.  "What happened?"

            "There was an attack," breathed Ceridwen.  "Filch's cat- I think she's dead.  She was hanging over a puddle of water- and there was a message on the wall!"

            "What did it say?" asked Ginny fearfully. 

            "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.  Enemies of the Heir beware," breathed Maeve. 

            "Your brother," said Kayla coldly, "Yelled that the- the 'Mudbloods' would be next…"  

            "Oh, my," said Ginny, more to herself than anyone else.  "They don't know who did it?"

            "No," said Jaclyn, "But Harry, Hermione, and Ron were found at the scene and taken to Lockhart's office with Snape, Lockhart, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Filch for questioning!"

            "Really?" asked Ginny.  "The stupid Dream Team gets away with everything…"

            "You can't really think they did it!" said Kayla, eyebrows raised.  "Everyone I've talked to thinks it was your brother."

            "Are you kidding?" demanded Ginny.  "And anyone you talk to is a disgrace to the name of Wizards, Mudblood," she spat, more out of fear than anything. 

            At breakfast, she rushed over to Draco importantly.  He was talking with Crabbe and Goyle, about who the culprit was.  "Draco!" Ginny said, a bit frightened, as she reached the table.  As she opened her mouth to speak again, Draco shook his head, standing up, and leading her to the window, where nobody could hear. 

            "Before you ask," said Draco, "I didn't do it.  But I completely agree with it.  If you know who it is, tell them I'll help.  Father warned me something like this was coming this year, and he gave me explicit instructions to keep my nose out of it.  The same goes for you, Ginny.  I guess he doesn't want people thinking it's you or I- as if!  We would never be able to do something like that, sadly…"

            "Do you think it's a Slytherin?" asked Ginny. 

            "Of course," said Draco.  "It's Slytherin's Heir.  But don't worry- Purebloods are completely safe.  All right?"

            "Why would I worry?" asked Ginny.  "I'm the Gryffindor, remember?"  Draco grinned tolerantly. 

            "I'd rather not…"  Ginny rolled her eyes. 

            "Whatever.  But- is the cat… _dead_?"  No matter what, Ginny couldn't fight off the horrible guilty feeling that all of her evidence was pointing to _her_.  She hated Mudbloods- but she didn't want to kill anyone!  And she definitely wouldn't want to be expelled, if the person doing these things was her, by chance. 

            "No," said Draco sullenly.  "Unfortunately… hopefully next time it's Granger…"  Ginny nodded, though she was not agreeing. 

A/N;  Thanks so much for all the support and enthusiasm I've gotten so far for this story!  Please, please review!  Sorry this chapter was kind of short!

((Jinglez))


	7. Chapter 7: Attacks

Disclaimer: Don't own it, ya da ya da ya da…

A/N: Review! Hope you like the chapter :-D

Chapter 7:

Ginny was becoming more and more uneasy over the next week. She kept getting somewhere without knowing what had happened. For instance, she would decide to go study in the library and would suddenly be in a bathroom with a horrible ghost or in a deserted corridor she had never even seen before. When she wrote to Tom about this, he advised her to be careful at all times in case someone was harming her and feeding her a Potion. _Be alert,_ he would write. _It will all be fine._ Meanwhile he stayed interested in her social life- who her friends were, what her parents were doing, the latest rumors about the Dark Lord- anything. But especially Harry Potter.

Harry was what Ginny had begun imagining Tom looked like. Dark hair and gorgeous eyes- heroic and brave, and caring, all at the same time. The perfect boyfriend. Only Harry wasn't Tom- this was what was frustrating. One morning she returned from Potions downcast and mad- Snape had taken more points from her, again. Why did he hate her? She was a Malfoy- and even more, his goddaughter! It was not her fault she was in Gryffindor- was it?

"Aw, cheer up, Ginny," offered Ceridwen as they entered the portrait. Of course, Ginny had rather deserved the points taken- she hadn't done any homework. And she'd really meant to- but she'd disappeared again. Maybe she should tell someone about this? But who would believe her? Nobody. Ginny was pulled from her thoughts by an outburst from a Weasley twin.

"MAKE WAY, YOUNG GRYFFINDORS! THE DANGEROUS HEIR OF SLYTHERIN IS COMING THROUGH!" Ginny looked up, startled. They were just talking about stupid Potter, who a great number of people actually believed was behind the attack. Harry entered the common room to a bunch of first years backing up, terrified- and Fred or George Weasley asking him who the next target was. "Well, Mrs. Norris is down- what about Filch this time-? Or Snape- I'd say he deserves a little visit from the monster within, don't you think, O Mighty Heir-" He then bowed with a flourish. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something angrily to Ron. "Come on, Harry," protested the other twin, "We were just having fun…"

"Well, it's not funny!" shouted Ron. "Look- they're terrified!" he said, pointing at the first years.

"Are not," said Ginny loudly, putting on her façade.

"Except the one who actually _knows_ who's behind the attacks," said Ron disgustedly. Ginny swelled in anger.

"Take that back, Weasel!" she shouted.

"Ginny," came some warning voices behind her. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Listen! The heir of Slytherin would not be some stupid first or second year, like Potter! It's probably someone really experienced in dark magic!" she exclaimed.

"Like you, Malfoy?" asked a third year. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this- excuse me, Powerful Slytherin Dark Lord of the Chamber," she said sarcastically, brushing by Harry as she ran up the stairs.

Then a thought came to her. What if Harry _was_ opening the chamber? Yeah, right. She just couldn't accept the fact that it was her. No. No way.

The year passed slowly enough. Ginny was sure that nobody was onto her, though. How could they be? The next attack came without warning. During the day had been an exciting Quidditch match; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ginny was secretly glad that Gryffindor had won- and she was severely disappointed in her brother's Quidditch abilities. A bludger had attacked Harry Potter the entire time- most unusual. Of course Ginny had no doubt that the culprit was in Slytherin- all of whom were laughing their asses off in the stands and on the pitch. Ginny had been quite worried- but Harry had done all right. Until the end, when Lockhart seemingly de-boned his arm… Ginny had heard some of her brother's friends betting on how long Potter would be in the Hospital Wing and what type of excuse Lockhart would give. He really was a horrid teacher, however handsome he might be.

That evening, Ginny remembered going to brush her teeth after a late night of homework. When she came back to her senses, she was standing in the bathroom that was always out of order, on the first floor. It was pitch black in the room besides a luminescent figure in one of the stalls. "Hello?" Ginny whispered timidly.

"W-w-what do you want?" wailed a short, plump ghost.

"Nothing," whispered Ginny, slipping from the bathroom. It was extremely difficult making her way back to her dormitory, as she was pale and shaking. She noticed that her robes didn't seem to fit the same way anymore. She was getting thinner- but every time she went to eat, it seemed, she disappeared for hours on end!

She arrived in her bed, finally, and lay silent listening to her classmates sleep for a long time, shaking all the while. What was happening to her? She didn't sleep that night. For about an hour, she wrote with Tom. Then she waited. At long last, Jaclyn's alarm sounded through the room. A familiar song of the Weird Sisters was playing.

"Morning," yawned Maeve, sitting up. Ginny pulled at her curtains. Kayla and Ceridwen both were covering their heads with their blankets, and Jaclyn even looked tired. But Maeve gasped when she saw Ginny.

"Ginny! I know I'm usually nit-picky and stuff… but Merlin, you look horrible! You're nearly white, literally…. Have you gotten any sleep the past week?" At this, everyone sat up groggily.

"Gee, Gin," said Ceridwen thoughtfully. "She's right- why are you shaking? And your eyes are so bloodshot- you look awful. Are you feeling all right?"

"Er… yeah, I suppose," said Ginny in a small voice. What was happening to her? "I- I've just been- stressed lately."

"Are you eating?" demanded Kayla. "If you even think about being anorexic or something, I will personally bring you to the Headmaster…"

"Yes, I've been eating," said Ginny disdainfully. "I'm hungry right now." She then hurried and showered, coming downstairs not feeling any more refreshed. Suddenly, she turned around and ran back to the bathroom and vomited. Something had happened- she knew it. Thankfully, today was a Saturday, and Ginny had no classes. She rushed to eat breakfast and sat at the Slytherin table in between Trista and Draco, who both also commented on her appearance. Draco kept a close eye on her as she ate her toast and eggs, as if she was trying to get away with something.

"So did you hear about the attack last night?" asked Draco maliciously to the group around him.

"Attack?" asked Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Eira, Nott, and Pansy with excitement. Ginny's heart was racing. Attack? The blood drained from her face.

"Yeah," said Draco. "It was Creevey- that stupid Gryffindor always following Potter around…"

"Don't they all?" asked Eira nastily.

"I don't," said Ginny acidly. "You'd better remember who your betters are, Zabini." A Gryffindor would have retorted to that, Ginny knew. But Eira didn't. She simply glared at Ginny.

"Was he the one with the camera?" asked Crabbe. Draco nodded. The boy- Colin- he sat by Ginny in Charms. Ginny didn't particularly care for him. He was annoying. But why would she attack him? She didn't like Muggle-borns, but attacking them? Killing them?

"Is he dead?" asked Ginny shakily.

"No. Petrified again. Bloody attacker can't do anything right. But I'll bet anything next time there will be a killing…. I hope it's Granger."

Ginny returned to the Gryffindor table to find them talking about the same incident, though in a much more different manner than the Slytherins. "Hey, Ginny," said Jaclyn sadly as Ginny sat down. Jaclyn had had a crush on Creevey- that's why she was so upset, apparently.

"Hi," said Ginny thoughtfully. "What is the Chamber of Secrets again?" she asked quietly. Jaclyn looked at her, surprised.

"You don't know? Where have you been?"

"Er… no, I don't." Ginny was truthful- she hadn't been able to pay attention to the rumors floating around. She had to know what it was she was opening- if she was even the one doing it, that was.

"Well- it's a chamber Slytherin created to rid the school of Muggle-borns, and- he left it there, and the monster with it, for his heir to carry out the deed."

"What's the monster? And where is it?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Well, nobody knows either answer. Isn't it scary? Do you think it's really- you know, _open_ again?" Ginny shrugged. How could she be opening it? She wasn't the heir of Slytherin! And if she was- then why wasn't it Draco opening the chamber? It definitely wasn't Draco. Maybe Slytherin liked her better? Or what if she was adopted? And that was why she had reddish hair instead of platinum blonde… _Ginevra Rhiannon Malfoy! You- are- not- adopted- or- the heir- of bloody SLYTHERIN!_

"You okay, Malfoy?" asked Potter as he passed. Ginny looked up and realized she was panting.

"I- I'm fine, Potter," she said coldly. But at the same moment, she felt her heart aching. Stupid Potter!

After that incident, things seemed to become almost normal. Ginny finally began to sleep once more and gained color. She tried the best she could to forget about her suspicions every time she passed the corridor where the message was written. Even though everyone around her seemed to be getting more frightened, Ginny was feeling better and better. She laughed at the people trying to sell protective items- Jaclyn even bought garlic from some bloke in fourth year.

"You know," said Maeve, "You're not Muggle born, Jaclyn!"

"So?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny thoughtfully. "Weren't your parents both a Witch and Wizard anyway?"

"Yeah," said Jaclyn. "But my grandmother was Muggle-born…" Ginny nodded sympathetically. She actually felt bad for the half-bloods. That one stupid Muggle in their family trees ruined perfectly good blood. _But what about love? If they loved each other- shouldn't it be all right? No- not unless they wanted to disgrace wizard kind. _

Before Ginny knew it they were well into November. That was when it happened. She was writing to Tom one second- the next she was lying in a pool of water outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She strained her ears to hear the voices inside it-

"I can't believe it happened again- and a double attack!" it was Ron Weasley talking.

"Yeah," said Harry. "And everyone thinks it was me- Why am I always the one to find the victims?"

"I don't know, Harry. Do you really think it's Malfoy? I'm almost sure it is…" Ginny's mouth opened. Were they talking about her?

"Stupid prat _Draco Malfoy_- He thinks he's so great. Doesn't seem to like it that everyone's convinced it's Harry, though…" He was right. Nobody was talking to Harry Potter anymore. People were just too frightened. Draco was rather angry.

"It's not bloody scarface! I won't believe it!" he had complained to Ginny just the other day. Ginny then slinked away from the bathroom. What were they doing in there? She decided she didn't want to know- What if she got caught, though, somehow?

_Dear Tom-_

_ I'm almost positive it's me opening the Chamber. Another attack happened yesterday, and I don't know where I was! Oh, Tom! What do I do? I'm so scared. What if I get expelled? Should I turn myself in?_

_ Ginny, I really don't see how it can be you, dear. You worry too much. Everything will turn out for the best. The school will be rid of mudbloods, Dumbledore will be sacked or even worse, and maybe one day I'll be strong enough to come to you. _

_ Really? Tom, I don't see how that's possible. How on earth would you come here? Where are you right now, anyway? It's so confusing!_

_ The more you write, Ginevra, the more human I become. You can bring me back to life. We can see each other- maybe do great things._

_ Are you dead right now?_

_ I'm somewhere in between. I'm a memory, remember? _

_ Yeah. I'm so scared, Tom. Why am I a Gryffindor? I wish I wasn't opening the Chamber! Why am I? Why? Please, Tom- I thought I was better, and I'm not! I'm not… I am frightened and feel like a little girl. I am not powerful enough to open the Chamber of secrets and release the monster, Tom. I need to go to Transfiguration. Bye._

The next two weeks passed slowly, Ginny's physical and mental well-being deteriorating the entire time. Draco was convinced she had some sickness- and the stupid Prefects kept telling her to go to the Hospital Wing. They were probably just afraid of catching whatever she had. But they didn't know- you can't catch being the Heir of Slytherin. But then how had she gotten it?

Draco and his friends were enjoying the frightening atmosphere of the school, strutting around proudly. Ginny was almost mad at him for it- what would he do if he knew who the culprit was? They decided to stay over Christmas break- Draco because the momentum seemed to be building of the fright and Ginny was pretty sure he wanted to be here if it toppled over the edge. Ginny decided to stay as well as to not look like a homesick first year- even if she was. Also, Tom told her she should probably stay in case someone followed her to the Manor or something horrible like that.

She quickly found that Potter was staying- so were Granger and the Weasleys. They were definitely up to something, though she didn't know what. Christmas day was rather boring. Trista was her only friend who'd stayed over Christmas, so when Ginny woke up she hurried to the Slytherin common room with her presents. Nobody there minded, as the people who stayed were mostly Draco's and her friends.

"Happy Christmas!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Morning," said Draco, reclining on an uncomfortable-looking armchair.

"Happy Christmas," said Trista. Ginny then started on her presents. Her parents had given her a beautiful new robe and expensive-looking jewelry, as well as a unicorn statue with sapphire eyes. Draco had given her a bracelet. Ceridwen had given her another statue that would make it snow when turned on for a radius of three feet- and when it turned off, the snow would disappear. From Maeve she received a book about Pureblooded families which she'd already read, and from Trista she got a book about different Quidditch teams, which pleased her the most of all.

When Draco saw it, he raised his eyebrow. "You, fly?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm actually a very good flier, Draco." Draco snorted and turned back to his friends. Ginny rolled her eyes as her owl tapped on the window with another parcel. She walked over to the window and opened it, taking her package and reading the card.

"It's from Aunt Andromeda," said Ginny, frowning, looking at the emblem.

"What?" demanded Draco, coming over for a look. Ginny opened the letter to see it was from their cousin Nymphadora, not Andromeda.

_Dear Ginny and Draco_

_ Hello- I am your cousin Nymphadora, though I go by Tonks. I never met you and I am twenty years old, in Auror training. My mother was killed last week, and it was her wish for me to meet you all. Your mother asked me to come stay with your family for the summer, so I wanted to go ahead and introduce myself. Have a good Christmas!_

_Your__ Cousin, _

_Tonks_

Draco and Ginny exchanged amazed glances. "What is the meaning-" began Draco. "A half-blood, at our Manor? I'm writing home. Open the gift- see what it is."

Ginny did what her brother said, mind spinning the whole time. She always knew about this cousin, of course- but had never really thought about meeting her or something. She opened the package, which had a present for both her and Draco. She opened hers- it was a mood ring. Who needed a mood ring? She studied the colors and their meanings before tossing Draco his present, which was a book. Ginny watched Draco's eagle-owl fly gracefully from the room and out the window, wondering what its reply would say.

That night she was alone in the Gryffindor Tower with the exception of the Weasley twins, who she was almost beginning to tolerate- okay, well, like- but not the way she liked Harry. In another way. They played Exploding Snap with her, talking about their past Christmases as Ginny listened.

"Yeah, Fred- remember the time we changed the names on all the packages-?"

"The look on Charlie's face when Bill got a new broomstick- and when little Ron got Percy's So you Want to Work in the Ministry book!"

"That was great- and the year we sent Filch a package of Christmas lights that looked like Snape…"

"and when we gave Bill that zit mirror…"

"Those were the days," sighed George, and Fred nodded in agreement. "So what about you, Ginny?"

"Er…" said Ginny, looking up. "They've always been very nice, and- er- quiet, I suppose. With lovely presents and food…"

"Laughter?" asked Fred. "Hugs? Greetings? Merriment?" Ginny bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"But that doesn't mean they weren't good! They were wonderful. The best days of my life, some of them. Just because a family isn't like the 'tender love Weasley clan' doesn't mean they're not happy," she said defiantly.

"Are you happy?" asked George.

That night she went to bed with a lot on her mind. The weeks passed by, Ginny's health deteriorating again. Right after break, Granger mysteriously ended up in the hospital wing. Ginny had secretly hoped that she had been attacked- for Ginny remembered what she'd been doing around the time Hermione disappeared, and she actually had people to vouch for her. But it ended up that Hermione had turned herself into a cat somehow- probably trying to do some NEWT level magic or something.

Ginny was up in her room, thinking, when she decided to write to Tom, who had been scaring her a bit lately, talking about him coming to life or about the Chamber of Secrets. Finally, a conversation drew Ginny over the line.

_Hello, Tom. It's been hectic lately. Do you think I'm a descendent of Slytherin? I'm scared- I know I've said it before, but I can't help it! _

_ Ginny, I've told you over and over again: you are not the heir of Slytherin. Just don't worry. You know, the Chamber was opened during my time at Hogwarts. Would you like to travel through one of my memories?_

_ What?_

_ One of my memories, Ginny. I can show you. _

_ No, I don't think so, Tom- But_ suddenly, the pages of the book began flipping until they reached a date, and Ginny was sucked into the book.

"TOM!" she screamed. She was in Hogwarts- a Hogwarts of a different time. "TOM! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR MEMORY!" Then a tall, raven-haired boy walked past her. It was Tom- she knew it was. "TOM!" she screamed, but he didn't seem to hear her. Then, without warning, she was jerked back into her present time. Frightened, she snapped the book shut and ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where she ran into none other than Aidan. Could this day get no worse?

"Watcha got there, Gin?" he asked curiously.

"Oh; it's nothing- just found this book… Ten points if you get it through Myrtle's nose!" she then added in a whisper. Aidan chuckled and threw the book, which landed in the toilet and sent Myrtle into another tantrum. Ginny hurried away before she was caught.

()))))()()()()()()()(()(())

A/N: Please review! The next chapter will be out soon! And the plot about the kidnapping will happen in less than four chapters, I promise! Thanks for all your comments!

Jinglez


	8. Chapter 8: Six Questions

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for all comments! Enjoy the chappie:-D

Chapter 8:

The next two months after the disposal of the diary were nothing short of bliss. Ginny was in heaven- guilt-free(as long as she stayed away from the hospital wing) and in the true position of a Malfoy, intimidating Mudbloods, infuriating Weasleys, and boasting about her family's money. The only bad part of the situation was that she wasn't taken very seriously- people were coining her as a mini-me of her brother, which annoyed him even more than it annoyed her. One morning, several days before Valentines Day, this became evident to the entire school at breakfast.

Ginny had left her table for a moment to say hello to Draco, who had apparently just broken up with Pansy, according to the scene unfolding before her. "Why are you so obsessed with me? You were more like a stalker than a girlfriend! My God, Pansy; get a life!" Pansy was in hysterics, and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the girl in superiority.

"WHAT IS THAT LOOK FOR, MALFOY?" screeched Pansy. Ginny exchanged glances with Trista. "YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO ACT LIKE A MALFOY, YOU HALF-BLOOD LOVING GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny's heart pounded for a moment; did everyone know she fancied Harry? But those worries were quenched with the next words.

"She's right, you know!" shouted Eira angrily. This was the first Eira had spoken to Ginny since they ended their friendship, at the beginning of term. The entire Great Hall was looking at the Slytherin table, watching Ginny get yelled at, and Draco get yelled at, which seemed to amuse everyone. "The people you hang out with!" she continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if you even have one of those _signed photos_ from Potter…"

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that!" yelled Ginny.

"Yeah," yelled Draco. "NEVER speak that way to a Malfoy… but Ginny, she has a bloody point!"

"I AM A MALFOY AND I DO NOT NEED STUPID FRIENDS LIKE YOU DUMBASS SLYTHERINS! AT LEAST THE PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE ARE BRAVE- YOU ARE ALL BLOODY COWARDS WHO ARE AFRAID OF THE DARK LORD! I AM INDEPENDENT AND WILL CHOOSE MY OWN FRIENDS, WHOM I DEEM WORTHY! AND I'LL HAVE REAL FRIENDS, NOT THICK-SKULLED LACKEYS! I HATE YOU, DRACO LYSANDER MALFOY!" Ginny then turned on her heel and stomped back to her table, leaving a dumb-struck brother and friends.

Without warning, the entire Gryffindor table burst into applause. Ginny blushed deeply to see Harry Potter among those cheering. Even some Slytherins were cheering, and Ravenclaws! No Hufflepuffs, though… well, good. Hufflepuffs weren't at all worthy of a Malfoy's consideration. She smiled at Trista appreciatively before taking her seat (directly across from Harry Potter!) in between Maeve and Ceridwen. "That was brilliant, Ginny!" congratulated Harry. His friends Ron and Hermione nodded slowly. Ceridwen squealed with excitement.

"Genevieve Malfoy! Where did you learn to tell off your brother like that?" Ginny shrugged.

"I suppose I have a bit of a temper…" Fred and George, sitting a few seats down, snorted loudly.

"Listen, Ginny- the only people I've seen with a temper that bad are Wealseys… doesn't her temper seem familiar, Fred? Ron? Perce?" Percy shook his head, scowling. Ron looked pensive for a moment and then returned to his food. Fred however, nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of that one… the only one I've seen yell like her is Mum." Ginny was slightly chilled. Why would she remind them of their Mum? That was slightly frightening… She looked up to see Dumbledore looking at her thoughtfully from the Head table. Uh-oh. Her thoughts began to race- did he suspect her? But he looked quickly away as Maeve spoke.

"I wonder when you'll get your howler?" she asked casually. Ginny frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. By this time tomorrow, everyone in Britain will know about you disgracing the name of a Malfoy. So how do you get punished? Surely you will be, if your parents are half as strict as most others of decent Pure-blooded families…"

"Shut up, Maeve… I won't be in trouble. Draco had all that crap coming to him for being so stupid the last few weeks. Okay?" Maeve rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Gin…"

The next week passed with amazing speed (not bringing any punishment, thankfully, though the more she thought about it the more she was dreading summer), and soon it was Valentines Day. Several girls in her dorm were giggling loudly as Jaclyn's alarm went off, singing a Muggle love song. Bloody Muggles and their music, she thought groggily. "What's so funny?" she asked, yawing.

Jaclyn and Kayla began giggling again. "It's Valentines Day, you dolt," said Ceridwen sleepily.

"I know, but what's the b-b-big deal?" asked Ginny, sitting up finally, still annoyed.

"Professor Lockhart," began Maeve in a dreamy voice, "said there was a special surprise today for the students!"

"Probably a book signing," grumbled Ginny. "Or a photograph of him banishing some Mermaid was stapled onto our homework…" Jaclyn rolled her eyes.

"I, for one, am very excited. Maybe we'll be asked out today! If you ask me, Ginny, Aidan has had his eye on you…"

"No, he's had his eye on me," corrected Maeve. "Bloody hell, he already asked me out."

"He _what_?" gasped everyone, including Ginny. Maeve nodded proudly.

"Yes, it's true. We're a couple now." After Ginny was showered she headed down to the Great Hall with Ceridwen. When they arrived, they both gasped. Everything was pink. Everything. Little cupids were flying around, and Lockhart was smiling as if he was king of the world. He made some announcement about delivering valentines, and Ginny giggled seeing the looks on every other Professor's face.

The day passed slowly, and all of the boys acted as if they were being tortured, while the girls were all immensely enjoying the décor. At lunch, Ceridwen created a Valentine to send to Harry Potter. "I know he'll never like me, but he's so cute!" Ginny inwardly agreed, but she put on a face as Ceridwen sent the letter. It was anonymous, so Harry would never know it was Ceridwen. Hopefully, if he did know, he wouldn't fancy her! It was only a matter of time before Ginny asked him out herself… right? _Not right,_ she thought pessimistically.

Unfortunately, Ginny happened to be in the same corridor as Potter when his Valentine arrived. _Ugh,_ she thought, as the crowd watched Harry fighting off his cupid interestedly, _just what I needed…_ Momentarily, the card was forced upon Harry.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard… He sure is divine, how I wish he were mine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" The corridor erupted into laughter. Her brother looked particularly delighted as Harry bent down to pick up some books that had spilled. Oh, great. Now Draco was here!

Draco taunted Harry a bit as Ginny pushed through the crowd. When she reached her brother and Potter, Draco was holding out of reach a book. Suddenly her heart stopped.

The diary. Tom! What if Tom told Harry that she was behind the attacks? Or how she fancied him? How did he get the diary?

"Give it here, Malfoy," said Harry threateningly. Draco opened the book and laughed. Things seemed to be going in slow motion. She needed the diary. But if Draco took it-

"Give him the book!" yelled Ginny to her brother. Draco laughed coldly.

"I don't think Potter liked your Valentine, sis…"

"Shut up!" yelled Ginny as the Prefect Percy sauntered down the corridor.

"What's all this confusion about?" he asked pompously. "Move aside, I'm a Prefect! What is the meaning of this, Harry? Malfoy?"

"He has my book," said Harry angrily. Malfoy then threw it at his feet as Percy dissipated the crowd.

That night, while Harry was out of the dormitory, Ginny sneaked upstairs and found his trunk, throwing the room apart. She finally found the diary, and she left as quickly as was possible, hoping that nobody saw her.

She ran straight to her room, pulled the curtains around her bed, lit her wand, and opened the book frantically.

_Tom. It's me, Ginny. Did you tell Harry anything?_

_ Ginny? Long time not talk… No, I didn't betray any of your secrets. How did I come to be in a toilet?_

_ Er… well, my friend found you and threw you, and then a Professor came and I had to get to class, and when I returned you were gone…_

_ Do not lie to me Ginevra. I always know when I am being lied to. How did you get me back from Potter?_

_ I- I saw you with Harry, and I thought-_

_ You thought I would tell him about you. About you opening the Chamber, right? Maybe it's all in your mind, Ginny. There hasn't been an attack lately, has there?_

_ No…_

_ Good. Now start talking. What have you been doing the past weeks? Did you not miss me, Ginevra? You couldn't manage without me. You did something stupid. Potter told me all about it. Now you tell me. I can help you not make these mistakes, Ginny. _

Ginny was afraid. What had he told Harry? How did he know when she lied? She shivered and began writing. She didn't want to write, but Tom was scaring her. He said if she didn't write, then something bad would happen to her. She needed him. Ginny became severely upset once more. People noticed- Draco apologized to her and reminded her that she was his baby sister and he loved her, and if she needed help, she could come to him. Potter asked what was wrong. The Weasley twins asked what was wrong. Ceridwen demanded to know what was wrong. But she lied to all of them, as Tom had instructed her to do.

It was just a day later when things took another sharp turn for the worst. She was on her way to a Quidditch match and blacked out- when she awoke, she was covered in slime and was as white as a sheet, collapsed in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She shakily stood up and rushed to a shower before daring to ask somebody- anybody- what was wrong. When she arrived in the Gryffindor Tower, the Weasleys and Potter and almost everyone the year ahead of her looked horror-stricken. Nobody needed to tell her there had been another attack.

"Who was it?" she asked blankly as she sat beside Ceridwen and Jaclyn on the floor of the Common Room.

"Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater," said Maeve sadly. Ginny looked uncomfortably over at the Weasleys and Harry. Percy looked absolutely shocked. "I suppose he didn't think Prefects could be Petrified," said Maeve appraisingly. "Where were you, anyway? Why weren't you at the match?"

Ginny shrugged. "I- I fell in the mud outside and needed a quick shower before going out." Maeve and Ceridwen nodded. An hour later, Harry and Ron left the Common Room for the dormitory. Then Ginny later noticed that the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open when nobody was entering or leaving. She had seen Potter's invisibility cloak last night finding the diary- they must be under it.

Ginny stayed awake, looking out the window, long after everyone went to bed. She was in a bit of a daze, vaguely wondering whether she should write to Tom, when something caught her attention. Her father- yes, that was him- was walking briskly towards Hagrid's cabin. He went inside after knocking just once. Ginny was wide awake by this time. What on earth? About twenty minutes later, he, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic exited the cabin! Hagrid then yelled something and all four men left the grounds. Ginny watched her father, wide-eyed, wondering if he had the slightest idea that his own daughter was watching him at that moment. Ginny went to bed a minute later, feeling homesick and curious to no end.

The next morning came the announcement that Dumbledore had stepped down. This made Ginny's stomach lurch with foreboding. If Dumbledore was gone, what was stopping her? Most of the school, however, seemed convinced that Hagrid was the culprit. Ginny wished desperately that they were right- but she knew they weren't. Something made her want to confess- but Tom told her not to again and again. Tom would do something horrible to her- something awful would happen- if she confessed. Right?

But after several days something raised her hopes dramatically. The Mandrakes were nearly ready! The attacked people would awaken! But what if it was her who attacked them? Would they wake up and tell everyone that Ginny Malfoy had been behind the attacks? Ginny decided to write to Tom at her first break.

_Guess what, Tom?_

_ What?_

_ The Mandrakes are ready! In a few days, the people who were attacked will be revived! Isn't that wonderful? Tom?_

_ Yes. Quite. They'll be revived, you say?_

_ Aren't you happy?_

_ Yes… of course. Ginny, you would sacrifice anything for your diary, right? Right?_

Ginny snapped the book shut with dread and fear. Tom was going to do something to her. Something horrible- another attack, maybe. What if Tom was behind the attacks? He had to be- he had to be! She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall, where lunch was being served.

"Harry? Ron?" she asked worriedly, rocking back and forth before the only people she was sure could be trusted.

"Yes? Spit it out, Malfoy," said Ron hurriedly, wolfing down his lunch.

"I- er… Um."

"Have you seen something?" asked Harry. "Something to do with the Chamber? DO you know who's behind the attacks?" Suddenly Ginny jumped in fright as Percy sat down beside her, and she ran away, to her dorm, and grabbed her diary. Then she put it down, and picked it up, and put it down…. Then all she was aware of was walking, in a trance, to the wall outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

_Her Skeleton will Lie in the Chamber Forever. _Forever… forever… forever… I'm coming, Tom. Ginny slid down a pipe she somehow opened. She ended up in a heap in the Chamber of Secrets, and something was possessing her, guiding her to a room deep inside. Before she knew it, Tom was coming out of the diary.

"Hello, Ginevra," he said sinisterly. The next hour seemed to be a blur. Crying, pleading, begging. Ginny didn't know where her soul was. And then- Harry Potter was sitting above her. But how could it be?

"Harry?" she whispered, sitting up. "W-w-where's T-Tom? He was coming out of the d-d-diary… I'm g-g-g-going to be expelled…" Ginny began crying hysterically, and seeing the diary with a fang pierced through it and a dead massive serpent in the room only made her cry harder. "Why- h-how did you c-c-come?" she asked as Harry helped her to her feet.

"Shhh," he soothed. "It'll be all right…" Ginny let Harry guide her from the Chamber, feeling as if she'd been hit on the head by a rock. They soon reached Ron and Professor Lockhart, who seemed as dazed and confused as Ginny felt.

"What-" began Ron immediately, but quieted as Harry nodded towards Ginny. Then a bird was pulling the group up the pipe… Ginny allowed herself to be carried by Ron to the staff room, allowing the Phoenix song work its wonders on her.

She was then sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, surrounded by her father and mother, Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Lockhart, and for some reason Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a mug of hot cocoa in her hand and a blanket around her shoulders. She listened as Harry told the story. She could barely manage to look at her parents. Lucius looked horrified when Harry came to the part about the diary having been in Ginny's possession.

"Ginny! Where on earth did you get that?" he demanded. Ginny shivered as Narcissa placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"I- it was in my school t-things, F-Father, and I-I didn't think that it… I'm so sorry!" She then began sobbing loudly.

"Shh, darling," said her father coldly. "It will be all right."

"So then the clock must have malfunctioned," said Mr. Weasley thoughtfully after the story was finished and Ginny was dismissed to the hospital wing. She was so grateful not to be expelled… so happy Tom was gone! She barely listened as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued amongst themselves. "It must have put Ron's mortal peril under the wrong face."

"Think we should get rid of it? It was stupid to rush to the school like this… Oh, Arthur! We knew she wasn't coming back! Why did we come?"

"It's all right, Molly… There, there… But that Malfoy girl looks so familiar, don't you think?" Ginny hurried away to the hospital wing, not caring about the Weasleys and their problems.

Quite soon school was coming to a close. The victims had been revived, and exams cancelled. And Gryffindor won the House Cup! The year ended with Ginny on good terms with pretty much everyone… which was definitely how Ginny liked it.

Two years later, Ginny sat in the same spot- only not so filled with joy as she went home for summer. The Triwizard Tournament had ended, with a terribly tragic ending. Dark times were certainly speeding ever closer… and there were quite a few questions Ginny had concerning her identity when she arrived home. She had five main questions, all written down neatly on a sheet of parchment she was hiding from Ceridwen at the moment:

1. Why is my hair bright red unless I use Malfoy shampoo?

2. Why am I a Gryffindor?

3. Why don't I look at all like either parent?

4. Where is Ginevra Weasley, kidnapped the day I was born?

5. Why did Fred and George Weasley cut off a lock of my hair to bring to Magical DNA Incorporated?

Ginny studied her list and added one more.

6. What will happen if they are right?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-!-!!-!

A/N: Please review!!!!

Jinglez:-D


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am loving the feedback on this story!

Chapter 9:

The next morning, Ginny Malfoy found herself on the train ride back to King's Cross, head spinning. The year had ended on a rather bad note. Well… bad might have been an understatement. A huge understatement! The defense against the Dark Arts teacher was really a Death Eater, Harry had nearly died, Cedric Diggory _had_ died, and things had begun to no longer make any sense. She had used up her Malfoy shampoo one day and bought new stuff in Hogsmeade, which turned her hair red again. She had practiced an anti-concealment charm one day after giving herself a fake tan (practice of Concealment Charms in Charms) and her eyes had turned brown, but she was sure she'd done the spell correctly! Flitwick had changed her eyes back to blue in an instant, however. And then, at the end of the year… one of the last days of school, the Weasley twins had cornered her.

"Ginny- try not to scream," one of them whispered, pulling her into a closet.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Ginny had whispered angrily. "Let me go!" Then the other twin had pulled out a pair of scissors. For a second Ginny was worried they were about to kill her- but they just snipped off a lock of her hair.

"What on earth- my ends!" Ginny yelled, horrified.

"Ginny… you might not like to hear this… but you're our sister and we're proving it. Our sister disappeared- kidnapped, on your birthday. Her name was Ginevra Weasley… I know you're a Genevieve, but they might've changed it on purpose. However- you look like a Weasley, talk like a Weasley. And act like a Weasley. You're a Gryffindor. You have red hair… I'm willing to bet you're a damn good Quidditch player also."

Ginny had frowned. He had said it- the things which had been chewing Ginny's conscience for at least a year- all put together, and shoved under her face. "I can't be… I mean, why would Malfoys kidnap a Weasley if they weren't going to kill it? My Mum was pregnant for nine months before I was born!"

"And I bet you had no idea that the birth of a baby was recorded and taken back and hidden a week before you were born? Its name was Irina. Don't you get it, Ginny? They stole you as a replacement or something- they wanted to do something horrible to the family they hated most…" Ginny shuddered, remembering that conversation. They had proceeded to inform her that if she didn't contact their family within two days of the end of term, the hair would be going straight to the magical DNA place. And if it proved positive to be a Weasley's… then she'd be brought in for questioning, her parents would be arrested… how horrible! No way- that couldn't happen, ever.

She was sitting in a compartment with Ceridwen, Trista, Maeryn, Michael Corner, and Zacharias Smith. Michael and Ginny had been going out since the Yule Ball that year. Draco had told Blaise to ask Ginny, because Ginny told her parents she wanted to go, and they, in turn, ordered Draco to make sure she went. But Blaise had run off with some older Slytherin and Ginny had sat around crossly until Michael ventured up to talk. They ended up with a lot in common, and had started going out soon after. Michael was very good-looking: tall and tan, with dark brown eyes and golden hair. Zacharias was not as handsome, and was rather annoying- how Michael put up with him was beyond Ginny.

Ginny hadn't told anybody about her suspicions except Michael and Ceridwen- the only people she truly trusted. Michael, she knew, wouldn't tell, but he didn't seem to care very much. He was much more interested in kissing than in his girlfriend's horrid suspicions. Ceridwen was more understanding. They would talk for hours on end towards the end of the year. Ceridwen thought she should go to Dumbledore- good idea, yes, but when all her life she'd grown up being told he was crazy? Maybe not such a good idea. Ginny couldn't face Harry or any of the Weasleys, either. She gave up on Harry at the Yule Ball, realizing that he would never look at her the way he looked at Cho. It was plain scary to look at Ron or Fred or George or even Percy- she didn't like how they looked so much like her. She wondered if there were any more of them. She had always heard that the Weasleys had more children than they could afford- what if there were twenty of them or something? What a nightmare! But if they had so many, why did they need all of them? Couldn't they spare just one? And another thing came to mind- she dug out her list and added it:

7. Why did the Sorting Hat call me a Weasley?

There. Ginny wondered how exactly she would tell her parents that they had kidnapped her.

"Earth to Ginny!" called Maeryn. Ginny grinned and her head popped up.

"Sorry!" she said brightly. Ceridwen giggled and Trista rolled her eyes. "What were you saying again?"

"We were talking about what Dumbledore said at the end of the year- do you think You-Know-Who is really back?" Ginny frowned. She hoped not. Please, no!

"Er… I'm not really sure, but I know for a fact my father will be one of the first to know. If you ask me, Potter's a bit off in the head and Dumbledore's senile…"

"How very kind of you," remarked Michael, laughing. "Only I wouldn't be so sure… everyone else in the Wizarding World believes Dumbledore, after all." He put his arm around Ginny, who smiled.

"My family doesn't," said Trista seriously.

"Nor does mine," added Maeryn.

Ceridwen shifted uncomfortably, long raven curls glinting in the sun. She had eyes like Ginny's- the blue pair, anyway. "My family's always believed Dumbledore," she said. "Why would Dumbledore lie about something like that?"

"Politics maybe?" suggested Zacharias. "He wants to run for office and destabilize Fudge, and to do that needs to instill fear in the Wizarding community."

"Yeah, right," snorted Maeryn. "Sadly enough, Dumbledore would win any election he would choose hands down, fear or no fear. And besides… what would your family know?" she asked Ceridwen snobbishly. "Aren't you just a half-blood?" Ceridwen, used to this from hanging out with Ginny's friends, rolled her eyes. Ginny had always felt bad about it, but she and Ceridwen couldn't let anyone know they were any more than acquaintances- luckily for Ginny, Ceridwen had been a friend of Michael's also.

"Listen, Maeryn. My grandmother was Muggle-born, which means that she was a Witch, and both my parents grew up in our world. I know just as much about it as you, only I'm not bigoted." Ginny felt awkward for a moment as Trista's and Maeryn's mouths dropped open. She knew she should say something. She was a Malfoy, and it was her job.

"We're not bigoted," she said, nose in the air, though her eyes told another story. "We know the right way of doing things. We follow the old traditions. Wizards and Witches are above Muggles, Ceridwen. That's just the way it _is_." Ceridwen looked angrily at Ginny, highly affronted.

"And I suppose you still believe that men are better than women? That they're stronger, faster, deserve to be treated better? Those are the _old ways_ of thinking, Ginny." Ginny decided to let it go- they were almost at the station, and she didn't want to end the year on a bad foot with Ceridwen. After a few moments the subject had changed entirely.

Before Ginny knew it, the train had arrived at the station. She grabbed Meryl and headed out of the corridor, embracing Ceridwen before exiting the train. "Promise you'll write?" asked Ceridwen after they hugged.

"Promise," smiled Ginny. Ginny then bid farewell to several other Gryffindors and Slytherins before turning to Michael. They kissed for only a moment when Draco bustled down the corridor.

"Hey, Corner! Keep your hands off my sister!" he shouted protectively. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Draco, you know we're going out!" Draco left the train huffily, allowing Ginny to say her good-byes.

"I'll miss you, Michael! But I'm sure we'll see each other…"

"Of course. I love you, Gin."

"Love you."

"Good luck telling your parents… if you need me, Floo or owl, and I'll come right away."

"Thanks- Bye. I love you!" With that, Ginny and Michael separated, each going their separate ways. When Ginny got off the train her parents could be seen with Draco, waiting for her. She ran over.

"Hello, Mother. Hello, Father," she said solemnly, hugging each one.

"Hello, Ginny, dearest," said Lucius fondly. "Did you have a nice term?" Ginny lied.

"Yes- it was wonderful!" She gazed up at her parents, who weren't really her parents. Lucius looked the same as ever… platinum blonde hair held back and long, sinister black robes and a cane. Her mother looked older than she used to. She looked more worried- Ginny hoped nothing bad was happening with the Dark Lord.

They arrived home, and Ginny honestly did not have the courage to say anything about her suspicions. But the next day was her deadline. After she was dressed in a amethyst-colored robe and her hair was done (the blonde red again) she went down to breakfast. Her father was reading the paper, her mother was sipping tea, and Draco was rattling on about becoming friends with Viktor Krum over the year. _Yeah, right,_ thought Ginny. She knew the truth- Viktor Krum wasn't friends with Draco- how could he be, when he'd been swooning over the Mudblood Hermione Granger all year?

"So, Ginevra, tell us about the Yule Ball. Did you enjoy the tournament this year?" Ginny smiled. She had been one of the only people at school to know ahead of time about the tournament, as it was classified information. But her father had told Draco and her a few weeks into the summer.

"Yes, Mother, it was so splendid! Blaise Zabini took me, but we didn't hit it off well. He danced with an older girl and I met Michael, you know, my boyfriend-"

"I don't like the bloke," said Draco immediately. "A bit questionable if you ask me."

"What's his last name again?" asked Lucius, eyebrows raised.

"Corner," answered Ginny. "Yes, he's a Pureblood, though I am not sure if his parents were followers of our Dark Lord…" Lucius nodded thoughtfully.

"Well at least Draco's there to look out for you." Ginny nodded. A few minutes of silence passed, and then Ginny's father stood to go to work. Oh no! This could be her last opportunity! She'd left the list upstairs, though. But she needed to say something, _now_.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at her curiously. "Mother? Father?"

"Yes, dear?" asked Narcissa.

"I- I have a few… questions to ask," she said nervously, rocking back and forth.

"Well hurry up, then. I have to go into work," snapped Lucius.

"W-why is my hair bright red, and why are my eyes brown? Why was I born the same day Ginevra Weasley was kidnapped? Why am I a-a Gryffindor? How come the W-Weasley twins cut off a piece of my hair and are-" She began sobbing hysterically. "Bringing it to get tested for the DNA? Why did you k-k-kidnap me?" The room was silent with the exceptions of Ginny's sobs.

"They _what?_" demanded Lucius. "Oh shit- evidence like that can't allow even a Malfoy to get out of the situation… Oh, God! And with Master coming back… I need to go have a talk with the Weasleys, now, if they really know… Damn them! I'll think of something… Narcissa, explain! Don't worry, Ginevra- Daddy is going to fix this." With that, Lucius Dispparated crudely. Ginny sank to the floor, sobbing her lungs out. It was true. She was kidnapped! Why on earth-? How?

"What the hell, Mother?" demanded Draco. "My sister is a Weasley? What? Why on earth did you kidnap someone?" Narcissa sighed, tears trickling down her face.

"I suppose I always knew this day would come. Listen- come, now, Ginny… it's not as bad as you think, both of you. Come into the Parlor and we'll talk about it." Ginny stood up shakily and followed her mother to the parlor, not daring to look at Draco. When they were all seated, Narcissa began to speak once more. "I'll start at the beginning… Ginny, the Dark Lord asked us to raise you. We never knew why- but byt the time of his demise, we loved you too much to give you up. And we gave you more than the Weasleys ever could- you'd probably have starved over there. Didn't you have a happy childhood, dear?" Ginny nodded slowly, though her world was crashing.

"I'm a- a Weasley? How did you take me?"

"I was never told. Someone just brought you to me. And yes- but it's how you were raised that's important- you're still a Pureblood, dear."

"So MY sister is now Weasel's sister?" asked Draco furiously.

"Nobody need ever know, right?" asked Ginny hopefully to her mother. "Daddy will fix it and I can stay here with the people I love?"

"Of course, darling. I'm so sorry we lied to you all these years, but it was the only way. I hope you'll understand one day." Ginny nodded with some understanding.

"I wonder if the Dark Lord had a reason?"

"Of course he did."

"My sister's a Weasel!" fathomed Draco. Ginny tried to smirk.

"At least I'm not a ferret…" Draco frowned, and Ginny, laughing, told her mother about the day Moody had transfigured Draco into a ferret. But at that moment her father Apparated into the Parlor, fuming.

"Bloody Weasleys!"

"What is it?" asked Narcissa fearfully.

Lucius softened. "Ginevra, dear… Sweetie. You know that we love you, right? And we never would want to lose you, right?"

"What is it?" asked Ginny, the color draining from her face.

"The- the Weasleys, dear. They have the strands of hair separated and hidden. They won't turn us in if we let you go live with them."

"How do you know?" asked Ginny, upset.

"We're passing it off as a mistake. I made Weasley sign the contract as I held his wife at wand point. I said if he didn't sign it, his family would be dead and I would be on the other side of the world with my family, including you, Ginny. He signed it- but he refused to unless you were to go live with them. If he or I break the contract, his entire family is dead… including you, dear… and I'll be turned in and undoubtedly sent to Azkaban. We're passing it off that the kidnapper stole our daughter and put you in her place, and we didn't know, and then killed the baby and was killed by Sirius Black a month later. We're saying the culprit is Peter Pettigrew."

"But it won't matter, since he's dead, right?"

"Right. And we're going to be the loving and gracious Malfoy family, sacrificing their daughter in order to do the right thing. People will love us." Ginny nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face.

"How long do I have before- I have to go?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow morning," said Lucius sadly.

"Tomorrow?" asked Ginny desperately. "I don't want to go live with them! They're the enemy! Daddy, please find a way to break the contract, please!"

"I'll have it broken soon, dear, and I'll come get you. We'll do anything- even kidnap you back, when we're able. We love you." _And I'm needed by the Dark Lord,_ thought Ginny bitterly. She nodded sadly and then raced up the stairs to begin packing- she wanted to do it instead of her House Elf. She left her parents to talk with Draco, who seemed more upset than Ginny. After all, what Ginny had been crumbling under for over a year, Draco was being slapped with tonight.

She wished with all her might that this was a nightmare. But she knew it wasn't. Tomorrow she was moving in with the Weasleys. It was like Dumbledore adopting the Dark Lord- it just didn't happen. Malfoys were not Weasleys… Weasleys were not Malfoys, rather. Ginny sighed into her pillow as she collapsed onto her bed, not looking forward to the next morning.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Next chapter will come more quickly if you review! And to CocoaQT15- Happy Birthday! Review!

;;Jinglez;;


	10. Chapter 10: The First Day

Chapter 10:

The next morning Ginny awoke at five, shaking nervously. Today was the day- going to live with the Weasleys. Ginny put on her outfit for the occasion, long emerald green robes. She straightened her hair today, but left it its Weasley red. She didn't want to lose her blue eyes, as she had liked them very much, but she supposed it was inevitable that they should return to their natural color. She asked Nixie to do it. Nolly had died years ago and then Nixie became Ginny's favorite House Elf. Nixie did so, sobbing all the while.

"Oh, Mistress Ginny! The House Elves is missing you already… Nixie remembers the day you came to the Manor. Such a sweet baby, you was! What is Nixie to do never seeing Ginny again? Now Nixie's horrid brother Kreacher will serve Mistress Ginny- Mistress Ginny deserves better!" Ginny didn't console the elf, but nor did she tell it to shut up. Ginny was fighting back tears herself.

When she arrived at breakfast her owl and trunk were already there. Her mother was sitting at the table, crying softly. Draco looked mad enough to kill, as did Lucius.

"G-Good morning," she choked as she sat down.

"Morning, darling," said her father. Breakfast was a very melancholy affair. After breakfast, Lucius stood. "Come along, Ginevra. We're to meet Arthur and Molly Weasley in Diagon Alley at nine… outside the ice cream parlor." Ginny nodded slowly, sadly, and stood. It was eight forty-five. "We're just going to Floo, all right?" Again Ginny nodded.

"Darling… you can do it," said Ginny's mother suddenly. "Everything will be fine. You'll be home soon, dear. Show them how well you were raised- just- act like a Malfoy, all right?"

"Yes mother," said Ginny, crying silently. She walked over and hugged her tightly. It was then that Ginny knew she could prove to anyone in their right mind that Malfoys were capable of love- nobody could deny it by looking at the Malfoy family that moment. Of course, staying out of prison and service to the Dark Lord seemed to come first.

Ginny then hugged Draco tightly. "I-I… I love you, Ginny," he said softly. Ginny looked up at her brother, astonished. He hadn't told anybody that(besides his girlfriends) since he was just five or six. "I'm really going to miss you- but have a little faith. You'll be home soon, and if you're not, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"I love you, Draco…" With that, her father picked up her trunk and she picked up her owl and they Flooed to Diagon Alley. When they reached the Ice Cream Parlor, she spotted Arthur and Molly Weasley immediately. They were pacing excitedly, smiles shining on their faces. Dread filled Ginny and threatened to spill over. Lucius stepped up to the Weasleys, Ginny behind him. She was more nervous now than she had been even before Hogwarts.

"Hello," said Lucius coldly. The Weasleys spun around, looking not at him but at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley's arms flew around Ginny, who stepped back quickly. Mrs. Weasley then looked a bit hurt- but it was obvious how happy she was. Mr. Weasley looked intently at Ginny, as if amazed by her. Ginny looked at her father nervously.

"Daddy!" she cried, grabbing him. "Please don't let me go! Don't let them take me!"

"I don't want to, Ginny… but I have to. Come on, dear… we'll still see each other." Ginny cried harder and before she knew it, her father was gone and she was in the hands of the Weasleys.

"Shh… there, there," hushed Mrs. Weasley. Ginny slowly stopped crying and looked at the woman. She looked kind enough. But Ginny hated her, for being her mother and for taking her back. "I'm sure you must be very upset and confused. But we'll explain it all on the way to where we're living. Now do you have any Muggle clothes, dear? Because we're going back via the streets of London." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose I'll go change…" She took from her trunk a pair of jeans and a silky white halter top. After she changed in the bathroom, she considered simply running away to the Malfoy Manor- or just never coming out. But she knew that would only make matters worse, so she exited the building, walking over to the Weasleys tentatively. They were shrinking her trunk and owl and pocketing them.

"Hello, dear," said Mrs. Weasley kindly as Ginny emerged. "Come along. Would you like to know anything? Any questions?"

"No," whispered Ginny. What a lie. She had a million questions, all which were unanswerable. After a few minutes walking in London, she paused wearily. "Er- Mrs. Weasley? Why is that woman following us? It looks like my cousin, Nymphadora… and- is that Mad-Eye Moody?" she exclaimed incredulously. Tonks, her cousin, had stayed with the Malfoys for half a summer after Ginny's first year. Ginny had liked the girl a lot, Draco had been annoyed by her, Lucius detested her(she was a half-blood), and Narcissa had seemed almost intrigued by her- probably since it was her dead sister's only child.

"They're- well- part of our guard," explained Mr. Weasley. "We'll tell you when we reach the Manor."

"_You_ have a Manor?" asked Ginny dubiously. "Why do we need a guard?" They were now in a much shabbier part of London- darker.

"No, not ours," sighed Mrs. Weasley. We're going to bring you into a Fidelius Charmed place. You can't tell your family about it even if you try…"

"You got a Fidelius Charmed Manor to hold me in?" asked Ginny angrily.

"No- not for you," said Mr. Weasley. A while later, they turned onto a street called Grimmauld Place. Then Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a parchment. "Study it really well and then give it back." Ginny nodded, confused. But when she looked up she saw a house popping up, stretching past the ones on both sides. She looked up at it, amazed.

"Now come along in… your five brothers are here to meet you."

"What?" asked Ginny. "I have five brothers? Any sisters?"

"Well, six brothers… but Percy got into a fight with the family…"

"I never liked him," remarked Ginny as they began up the steps. Tonks and Moody came behind them.

"Wotcher, Ginny," she smiled, winking. Ginny didn't answer. How dare these people be so friendly? They weren't her real family! Just as Tonks was about to ring the bell, Mrs. Weasley stopped her. "No, Tonks! Honestly, do you want to wake Mrs. Black?" she hissed.

"My dear Great Aunt…" groaned Tonks. "I almost forgot. Sorry, Molly!" The door then opened, and the group entered cautiously.

"Come along- into the kitchen, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, ushering her inside. The house, Ginny noticed, was very dark and eerie. It looked even more frightening than Malfoy Manor's basement floors… and that was saying something. Ginny followed the Weasleys, her cousin, and Moody (who was giving her the creeps) into the kitchen, repressing a shudder. She wished more than anything she was back with her family. Her real family, the Malfoys. _Daddy, please break the contract quickly!_

The kitchen was considerably brighter than the rest of the house. It was filled with cheerful people and good-smelling food- Ginny spotted Fred and George, who she hated for blackmailing her into this, Ron and Hermione, for some odd reason Professor Lupin- and another of her Malfoy cousins, who made her stomach lurch in fright. Why was he here? Of course Ginny recognized him immediately; his pictures had been all over London last year. Sirius Black!

"Wh-what," she began in fright. Two older boys with red hair were looking at her intently. Actually, everyone was. She began backing up.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley was saying, "I'd like you to meet your brothers-" Ginny had backed into the door. She began feeling behind her for the doorknob, feeling like a foolish frightened rabbit. "We're not going to hurt you, Ginny- Oh. Sirius wasn't really the murderer; he was framed by Peter Pettigrew… Ginny?"

"Hello, Ginny," said Professor Lupin warmly, smiling. _A werewolf! _Ginny was truly frightened. She gave a strangled squeak and hurried out of the kitchen, up several flights of stairs until she came to a room with an empty half room- she was sharing a room, with the Mudblood. Wonderful. When she reached her bed, she collapsed upon it, crying. She cried more than she had thought possible before. She didn't belong here! Maybe she could run away… No, of course she couldn't. Ginny decided to write a letter to Ceridwen.

_Ceridwen-_

_ It's Ginny. The Weasleys took me back; my father did some sort of contract thing, and it was true- I was a Weasley, and they kidnapped me, and now the Weasleys took me back and I have a million brothers and new horrible parents and I'm sharing a room with Granger, and I'm stuck in a house of lunatics and werewolves and Merlin knows what else. I am so scared; I hate it here, and I want to go home! Please, do you think you can invite me to your house for the summer? I'll give you however many galleons you want- I just need to be away from these people! Help!_

_Love from Ginevra MALFOY_

There. Only- Mr. Weasley had her owl in a cage. "DAMN IT!" she yelled as loud as she could. She sulked on her bed for a minute. The there came a tentative knock on the door. "Come in," she said indifferently.

Hermione Granger cautiously opened the door. "Hi, Malfoy… we're roommates."

"So I've noticed," said Ginny coldly.

"Listen- I know that this whole thing has had to be really rough on you… if you ever need anything or want to talk… I'm, er… here and all." Ginny ignored her.

"What is this place?" she asked. Hermione frowned.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a movement against You-Know-Who. The people here, the adults anyway, are fighting him… in little ways, of course. Anyway… there are a lot of members. I don't even know all of them…"

"And there's nothing you don't know, huh?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Listen," snapped Hermione. "You could at least try to be nice, you know… you're living with your own flesh and blood for the first time in your entire life. Open up your mind to some new things; it could really do you some good. You're really stubborn… why don't you at least try to get along?"

"Because I don't want to be here with murderers and werewolves and Mudbloods and Blood traitors!" screeched Ginny, tears threatening to spill over once more. Hermione looked at her pityingly.

"You should meet Mrs. Black," she muttered.

"Who? As in Great Aunt Desdemona?" Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"I suppose… have you ever met her?"

"Not since I was very young," replied Ginny. "I think she died when I was about two or so… Draco remembers her, though. Why?"

"You'll find out the next time somebody's really loud in the Entrance Hall."

"Oh," said Ginny, confused. "Whatever. Is the Mad-Eye Moody here the-"

"Real Moody?" Hermione grinned. "Yeah. Wasn't in a very good mood the last few days, spending a year locked up in a trunk."

"Well, can you really blame him?" asked Ginny. "So who all is living here?"

"Well, me, the Weasleys, and Sirius…"

"The murderer?" asked Ginny, annoyed. Hermione frowned.

"He's innocent. Your 'father' has killed masses more people than Sirius."

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Ginny.

"But it's true," said Hermione, shrugging. Ginny couldn't deny this. She knew that her father had murdered maybe even hundreds of people, Muggles and Wizards alike… but he didn't act like a murderer in front of his family. Ever! Several moments of silence passed before Hermione finally spoke.

"I'm going to go write a letter to Harry- he's not doing very well, I'm afraid… "

"He's not?" asked Ginny curiously.

"No… Dumbledore isn't letting us tell him anything. He's going to be so mad after a few weeks, which is when we'll be getting him, I suppose."

"He's coming here?" asked Ginny all too quickly. Hermione grinned slyly.

"You fancy him, don't you? I never realized- but I've seen the way you look at him, Ginny…"

"I used to," said Ginny wistfully. "But I gave up on him at some point this year." Hermione nodded understandingly. "But I don't know why I'm telling you this, Mudblood… just go and write your letter!"

"Fine, your Highness," said Hermione sarcastically. "But dinner's at six. If you don't come, you don't eat." She then stomped away regally. Ginny rolled her eyes. She stayed in her room until five forty-five, when she could no longer stand the silence. She walked downstairs tentatively. When she reached the Entrance Hall she almost considered purposely making a racket to see what the Mudblood had been talking about, but decided against it. Then, without warning, she ran into one of the older boys with red hair. Her stomach flipped- her brother. He was cool-looking, with a ponytail and an ear pierced.

"Er- hello, Ginny," he said kindly. "I'm Bill… your brother. I'm twenty-three. Nice to meet you." Ginny couldn't help but smile- he looked really nice, after all. _Twenty-three.__ He was nine or ten when I disappeared, then. _

"Hi. I guess you know I'm Ginny… Nice to meet you, anyway." Bill grinned.

"You know… I always wanted a sister. I'm glad you're back. I hope you like it here. Maybe you can come do some bonding thing with me one day- have you met my girlfriend, Fleur Delacour?"

"Fleur Delacour is going out with you?" asked Ginny, surprised. The Delacours were a very prominent family- half pureblood and half Veela… Fleur was three fourths Pureblood. How odd, that she would fall for a Weasley!

"Yeah," said Bill, a sappy grin forming on his face. Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"Well… I guess dinner's in a few minutes. I'm going to go and wait…" she trailed off.

"All right. See ya then, Ginny." Ginny nodded and began towards the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, talking to her other older son. Lupin and Tonks were there as well, engaged in their own conversation.

"Hello, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley happily. "Sit down! Dinner will be ready soon. Did you get a chance to explore the place yet?"

"I was almost eaten by a Hippogriff," said Ginny uncaringly.

"Whoops," said Professor Lupin, grinning. "Should've warned her about that…"

"Yes, dear, I'm very sorry- this house needs a good cleaning; it's filled to the brim with all sorts of Dark things and creatures. I wouldn't touch anything that looks questionable."

"Nonsense, Mum," said the boy, laughing. He had the same build as Fred and George. "Nothing in here is dangerous!"

"Compared to what you work with, Charlie! I wish you'd leave Romania and the dragons and just settle down here in England. Get a real job and a nice wife and-"

"Please, Mum! I'm only twenty-one!" he said, horrified.

"Yeah, Molly; give him a break. He's just a little kid… just joking, Charlie! But really… settling down is boring," she yawned. "Unless you'll settle the way I did…"

"In Auror training?" asked Professor Lupin, smiling. "I'd hardly call that settling down."

"It's the best type of settling down, like I said. New adventures and mysteries every day!" Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Charlie. She's a bad influence." Everyone laughed, and Ginny would've grinned if at that moment she hadn't remembered her _real _brother saying once that he'd like to work with dragons. Ginny decided to write Draco the moment she got her owl, which should be soon.

"So, Ginny…" She jumped at hearing her name. It was Charlie addressing her. "What do you like to do for fun? What's your favorite class? Tell us about yourself."

"I-" began Ginny nervously.

"She was quite excellent at Defense Against the Dark Arts, if I remember correctly."

"Thanks, Professor-"

"You can call me Remus; I'm not your professor anymore."

"Oh," said Ginny awkwardly. "Right. Remus. I liked Transfiguration the best. I hated Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Divination, Arithmancy, and Charms. I liked Transfiguration and Astronomy."

"Really? Well you did marvelous in them all…"

"Yeah. I suppose. Father always said… never mind. I like Quidditch."

"Really?" asked Charlie excitedly. "Are you on the Gryffindor team?" She shook her head. "Are you any good?"

"I don't really know… when I played with Draco I did all right, I suppose." A minute later, dinner was ready, and everyone was called down. Ginny ended up sitting between Bill and George. Ron kept shooting her peculiar glances, as if he didn't believe she was related to him either. That night when she went to bed, she was desperate for any contacts whatsoever to her old life. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ She talked to Hermione for a few moments, and the conversation actually ended on good terms, though Ginny hated the girl as much as she had before. She sent her letters to Ceridwen and Draco and her parents, and fell asleep wishing their replies would come the next day.

But just as she was about to drift off to sleep, Hermione stood up and walked to the door as what Ginny first thought was an explosion sounded downstairs.

"MUDBLOODS, FILTH- BLOOD-TRAITORS AND HALF-BLOODS-"

"SHUT THAT OLD HAG UP!" There was a loud sound as if someone had kicked something solid and stubbed their toe.

"OUCH! BLOODY HELL!"

"CAN WE PLEASE START THE MEETING?"

"SHUT UP!" Then it seemed to all quiet a bit. Ginny rushed out of the room. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were sneaking stealthily down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" began Ginny curiously.

"Shh!" hissed Fred. "Come on- we're listening to a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll update sooner!

((Jinglez))


	11. Chapter 11: Two of a Kind

Chapter 11:

"A meeting of the what?" asked Ginny curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix- movement against You-Know-Who… we are living at Headquarters…" said Fred, gazing at her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," said Ginny, looking around the staircase uncomfortably. "I thought you all boarded here or something together," she said truthfully.

"We aren't _that _poor, Malfoy- er- I mean…" began Ron, who then stopped, flustered.

"Shhh," hissed Hermione. "That doesn't matter right now! Listen- it's starting!" She flung Ginny a long, pale string. "It's an Extendable Ear. Listen if you want."

"You trust me?" asked Ginny skeptically.

"No, we don't," said George disdainfully. "But you have already unconsciously signed a contract. We will know if you say anything to anyone, and then we will turn in the Malfoys."

"I didn't sign it!" said Ginny despairingly.

"Well your father did. It was in the bloody contract. And the thing is bad for everyone- anyone steps out of line, we're all pretty much dead. Is that enough of an incentive?" Ginny nodded slowly. "So- are you going to listen or not?"

"I guess." Ginny feebly imitated the others, putting the string in her ear, and watching as it slid down the stairs and through the doors. Immediately, sound erupted in her ear.

"How could nobody know?" It was the incredulous voice of Mrs. Weasley- her mother. "Severus- you were her bloody godfather? You _had_ to remember- _had_ to know… how were you not told about her? Couldn't you ever tell that she didn't look at all like them?"

"The girl had very light red hair and eyes exactly like Draco's!" exclaimed her godfather. Snape was here? She began panicking slightly. Oh, no! No, no, no! She would be a traitor if she didn't tell her father! But she couldn't! But maybe Snape was spying on these people… but then shouldn't she tell her true family? Which true family? "And I certainly never fathomed that Lucius would kidnap a Weasley! Nobody did! So what is the story we're all going by again?"

"The story we are being forced to comply with- until we find a way to break the contract-" began another familiar voice. Dumbledore. "Is that Peter Pettigrew kidnapped Ginevra for his master for reasons unknown- and we are going to try to clear Sirius this way. He then panicked and put the girl in the newborn Malfoy's cradle later on and brought the Malfoy baby to his Master. Voldemort-" Ginny shuddered "-then killed the child." Peter Pettigrew was alive? Sirius Black wasn't guilty? What the _hell_? How could they expect her not to let some of this slip? "But let us move on now… let me assure you that I and several others have set to work in getting the contract broken. That, of course, means we can't exactly trust Ginevra yet, as sorry as I am to say it. She could double-cross us, even with the Malfoys in Azkaban. But hopefully her being with us will change her mind, and she will be a part of the movement against Voldemort."

_Yeah, right_, thought Ginny contemptibly. _I will never join them!_ Suddenly she became aware of Hermione, George, Fred, and Ron's furtive glances among each other. Oh, yeah… Ginny wasn't to be trusted with Order information. Ha.

"Er… Ginny?" asked Ron tentatively. "Maybe we should all go do something else, and not listen…"

"Yeah, right!" said Ginny loudly. "I know I'm not supposed to be trusted or whatever, but honestly! You all aren't either! You're not of age, _remember_?"

"We're of age!" said Fred and George indignantly at the same time.

"You know what I mean. But fine, if none of you want me listening. Great way of welcoming your new sister! Making her feel like some sort of spy or enemy! Now I definitely won't want to 'come to the light' or whatever you want to call it!"

"Wait," called Fred or George as Ginny began stomping off. She spun around. "Fine… I guess you're right, Ginny. But you do know that nobody- and I mean nobody- messes with Fred or George Weasley and gets away with it," he said very seriously. "We wouldn't hurt you because you're our sister- but you say anything to anyone, and Draco Malfoy gets torn to shreds. We will kidnap you- even though you're family- to stop you betraying the Order. But I suppose we shouldn't worry about that until the contract is broken."

"Well said, Forge."

"Why thank you, Gred." Ginny rolled her eyes at this and ignored the skeptical glances of Ron and Hermione. She put the string into her ear to hear the rest of the meeting.

"Our next matter is Harry Potter," said Dumbledore quietly. "He is not doing well at all, I'm afraid."

"You can bloody well say that again," said a man in a bitter tone. Ginny smiled to herself, thinking that at least she knew the man wasn't Snape.

"Calm down, Sirius," interrupted a voice of reason… a werewolf ex-Professor. Ginny shivered. "It's for his own good, after all… He'll know soon enough, though it must be rather horrible for him right now."

"Try telling him that without telling him about the Order…" said Sirius, annoyed.

"Hear, hear," muttered Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to quiet the room. "Like I was saying… We finally have the guard up and running. To everyone in the guard, I cannot stress the importance of keeping an eye on Harry at all times. Both Death Eaters and Ministry members alike will be dying to somehow discredit him. I think it is also best that you remain unseen. Miss Tonks, can I please have an update on the Auror training?"

Ginny smiled inwardly- she liked her cousin Tonks. "Of course, Prof- Albus. They aren't really telling us much about You-Know-Who. They're just saying to disregard all calls about that- that it's just… 'Dumbledore's fools' trying to discredit Fudge, and that is nothing to worry about. 'Harry Potter, unfortunately, has suffered severe mind damage which will be needing therapy as soon as he is out of Dumbledore's hands,' they say."

There came several loud angry murmurs. "Quiet, please. Thank you, Ny- Tonks. Now, Kingsley on the hunt for Sirius.

"Thank you, Sir. Nobody suspects anything right now, as far as we know. We are being fed information that Sirius is in Tibet at the moment. We will also have to 'investigate' the recent Quibbler article about Sirius really being Stubby Boardman…" He laughed loudly. "Thanks, Dedalus, for giving Mike Lovegood some of that to think of… what a trip. And how someone actually was convinced that was the truth- very good stuff."

A loud, bark-like laugh was heard ringing out. "You'll have to pick that one up for me, as I can't really get out myself."

"If I happen to see it, Sirius, I'll be sure to bring it back."

"And on the Ministry- Mr. Podmore?"

"Of course."

"Wait- excuse me a moment, Professor; I'd better go check on the children and make sure they're asleep." Ginny's stomach fluttered. Mrs. Weasley!

"Shit!" cursed Fred loudly.

"Oh, bloody hell- you two can Apparate! I have to go to the third landing!"

"Every man for himself," said George before disappearing with a small pop, followed in quick succession by Fred. Then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were left to run for it. Ginny was quite excited by the high-speed chase. Mrs. Weasley had begun climbing the stairs by the time they finally began moving, quickly and silently. Hermione and Ginny ran into their room and shut the door behind them a bit too loudly, giggling hysterically.

"RONALD WEASLEY! I sent you to bed an hour ago! What are you doing? Trying to spy on the meeting? Ron, you know that-" Ginny grinned at Hermione, who was snickering.

"I can't believe he got caught," she whispered.

"But Mum!" Ron complained. "I was just trying to get some water! I'm- I'm- positively parched! It was because of… a candy Fred and George left in my room- it was called Desert Delight, and I didn't know it made your mouth feel all sandy and junk. I'd realized I forgot to brush my teeth, and they'd put it in my toothpaste!"

"Enough! Go get water and then straight to bed! I'll be having a talk with your brothers in the morning!" She then stomped off, disgruntled. Ginny began giggling helplessly.

"Do Fred and George really have candies like that?" she asked curiously.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Hermione truthfully. "They've been coming up with all sorts of things over the years… but most likely Ron was trying to put the blame on them instead of on himself."

"Oh," said Ginny. "Figures, I suppose." The room was silent for a moment as Ginny and Hermione each slipped into bed. Then Ginny spoke up quietly. "What's it like… being here; on this side? Friends with all these… Weasleys, and people, and Harry Potter? W-What's it l-like?" Ginny was feeling tears well up. She missed being home already.

"Well," said Hermione thoughtfully. "It's amazing. You are in this tight-knit group who loves and understands each other and helps each other out. And of course, we're all fighting for the same cause. But there's such diverse, wonderful people, and we're always laughing. And so many adventures!"

"Was one of the adventures when- the attacks? In my first year?" asked Ginny timidly.

"Yeah," whispered Hermione in a hoarse, pitying voice. Ginny didn't answer. "So… what's it like being a Malfoy? And in that Pureblood, Slytherin society? Is it awful and cold and sinister, as everyone thinks it is?"

"Sort of," whispered Ginny truthfully. "It's certainly… different, I suppose. Within our families, we're really loving and affectionate, really, until a certain level of maturity or age is reached. Then- you kind of assume a role, almost. You have this- this- this mask, I guess. But it isn't like you're hiding your true self. It's about dignity. We don't have all these large groups of friends, but we have several friends who are very, very close. And- I don't know. It's my home. I can't imagine growing up any other way…" Ginny then started crying silently. She was glad Hermione didn't speak anymore and that she was covered by darkness. A Malfoy crying was unheard of. _But I'm not a Malfoy. Yes, I am!_

The next morning she woke up to sunlight beginning to pour through the window. It took her a moment to remember where she was. A wonderful aroma filled the room, and Ginny realized that someone must actually be cooking breakfast. She had always though that human-cooked food was better than the food cooked by House Elves. She opened her eyes and sat up wearily, seeing that Hermione had already made her bed and left the room. The clock on the wall read Nine-Ten. Ginny debated on whether or not to go downstairs. She was just about to shower and change when an owl tapped at her window. It was Meryl! This must be Ceridwen's reply. She excitedly let Meryl in.

The owl dropped her letter and looked around for treats. Ginny smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Meryl. No treats today. But have some food and water in your cage…" Ginny then ripped apart the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Oh, you poor thing! You need to tell me all about what's happened. Of course you may stay over the summer- my parents said yes! But do you think the Malfoys would be too happy with the arrangement? Because, though I am not ashamed one bit of it, I am a half-blood, and I know your father looks down on that. I mean- Mr. Malfoy. So you're really a Weasley! Merlin! Are you going to wear your hair bright red the whole year? Oh, Ginny! I feel horrible for you. Is there anything you want or need? _

_ Anyway, my summer's been good. You really should come stay with us. Do you know how Eira's reacted to this? That'll be quite funny. But you needn't worry about losing any friends or status over this- except maybe some of your scummy Slytherins. Except Trista and Maeryn, of course. But guess what? You can try for Quidditch this year! They need a Keeper on Gryffindor! But that may be the only plus. _

_ Now, onto more serious topics. Is You-Know-Who back? I know you know, having had contact with both sides so far this summer. Please tell me; it's important to know. But we shouldn't write anything too important- after all, Owls can be easily interrupted, if you get my drift. Write back as soon as you can, Gin. Please don't go insane! I am here for you. Did you tell Michael yet?_

_ Love from Cerr_

Ginny smiled at the contents of the letter. Ceridwen had started using Cerr as a nickname last year, as she'd been really frustrated during a detention when she had to write her whole name- Ceridwen Ekaterina Nicolette Matthews, whilst her partner in crime simply had to write Mary Ann Wright. "That's a twenty-two letter difference!" she'd complained loudly. "That's it! My name is now Cerr Kat-olette Matthews… and that's still longer than Mary's name!"

"Well look at my name," Ginny had reasoned. "Genevieve Erin Arianna Black Malfoy…" Ginny now wondered what her real full name was. Probably Ginevra something Weasley. Common and pathetic. She wondered vaguely if she could fit the Prewett part of her in; some of them were decent, though they were mostly made of blood-traitors.

She quickly showered, and was surprised that there was no line, with all the people living here. She was deeply disappointed in herself that she was already used to her brown eyes and dark red hair. She wondered if the Weasley would get terribly upset if she changed them back just for a day or two? If she wrote home, her Mother would send Malfoy shampoo… and her hair would be normal again in a second. But what would the Weasleys say? Why should she care?

Ginny walked down the stairs thoughtfully. On the way down, however, she ran into a man who'd done business with her father on previous occasions. One of the most disgusting people she'd ever met- and he was talking with the twins.

"Mundungus, you're asking way too much for mere- Oh, hello, Ginny."

"Hi," said Ginny quietly.

"If it it's not young Miss Malfoy- 'ello, there… tell your father I said 'ello, and tha' it was nice doing business with 'him last month there-" Then at the killing looks of Fred and George, he quickly corrected himself. "Ah… Mr. Malfoy, I mean- your real father 'ardly ever will do business… unless when it comes to the Muggles-"

"Enough, Dung," said Fred, agitated. "Come on. Ginny- breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes I think. You can go ahead down." Ginny wanted to reply that she didn't need a Weasley to tell her what she could or couldn't do, but she bit back her tongue and continued down the stairs, vaguely wondering what Fred and George were doing with Mundungus Fletcher.

When she arrived downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Sirius Black was grumbling about the kitchen. Ginny was the only other one in the kitchen. She sat down at the table and opened the Prophet, but she kept becoming distracted by Sirius's mutterings. "What's the matter with _you_?" she asked finally.

"What's the matter with me?" demanded Sirius. "I'll tell you what's the bloody matter! You and I are alike, Ginny. Both prisoners in this God-forsaken house!"

"You're a prisoner here?" she asked interestedly. "And 'prisoner' sounds kind of morbid. I'd rather think of it as being a bit… confined," she said truthfully.

"Hmm… well that's not how I see it. I just want to be free again! They don't understand! Starving in the cliffs was better than this shit- excuse my, er, language, if you find it at all-"

"Offensive?" supplied Ginny, smiling. "No, not really, I suppose. You know, you're my Mother's cousin. I've heard bits and pieces about you before."

"Have you?" asked Sirius calmly. "Well, I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of the whole lot of those bloody people…this whole house. You know, I actually had some hopes for Narcissa. She was halfway decent for awhile. But they finally got the fear and the old ways instilled in her- broke her energy and spirit. It's really a shame, what monsters they turned out to be. So are you like them? Or are you a rebel, like I was? I've heard you're a Gryffindor. That says a little, but may only be because you were a Weasley. Who knows with that Sorting Hat?"

"I'm exactly like them," said Ginny angrily. "I should've been a Slytherin; I wanted to be a Slytherin, and I thought I belonged in Slytherin. All I know is that I had better not lose my Malfoy status." Sirius snorted derisively.

"You know what? That's despicable. You're lucky you're here, you know that? I know you don't want your ideas to change, but honestly! In the society you want to be a part of it's not only the half-bloods and blood-traitors and half-breeds and Mudbloods that are degraded. Women are, too, you know. You're in a losing battle. Do you want to marry an older, ugly servant of Voldemort?"

"They wouldn't make me do that!" shouted Ginny.

"Oh, yeah? You go ahead and think that!"

"You shut up!" yelled Ginny.

"Make me," challenged Sirius.

"I can and I will," said Ginny threateningly. Sirius laughed, which made Ginny even angrier. "Harry has a really stupid godfather!"

"So do you," laughed Sirius. "Isn't yours dear old Snivelly?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Whoa!" yelled Tonks, walking in with Lupin on the argument. "Settle down, children!" she joked.

"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Sirius and Ginny in unison. Remus Lupin laughed. Ginny glared at him.

"Okay- so what's the matter here?" he then asked diplomatically, face straightening.

"HE started it," said Ginny heatedly. "He insulted my family!"

"Which one?" asked Tonks wryly. Lupin elbowed her.

"Both," said Ginny with a mounting dislike for the convict.

"Well she said that she supported the Malfoys and my ex-people I lived with!"

"Your family?" asked Ginny.

"I have no family," said Sirius coldly.

"Yes you do, Padfoot…" said Lupin sadly. _Padfoot?_ Thought Ginny curiously.

"Yeah, my dearest cousins," said Tonks sweetly, an arm around each Sirius and Ginny. "Can't we all just get along?" Sirius frowned heavily and Ginny folded her arms. "Well, then…"

"Breakfast is ready," sang Mrs. Weasley, bustling in with random trays and plates. Ginny sat down at the table, observing Mrs. Weasley cautiously.

"Good Morning, honey," smiled Mrs. Weasley. Ginny grinned feebly as her brothers and Hermione entered the kitchen. "Your father and Bill have already gone to work… so have some of the Order members here yesterday. Now, did they all explain the Order and your restrictions for not telling?" Ginny nodded glumly.

"Yeah."

"Lovely!"

"Speaking of work," said Remus suddenly, "I'd better get started on what Albus asked of me…"

"Yeah. I have to get to training, too," said Tonks then.

"You won't stay for breakfast, then?" asked Mrs. Weasley anxiously.

"I've already told you, Molly," yawned Tonks. "I'm not a breakfast person. I'm off. See you later, everyone."

"Bye," chorused most of the table. Ginny turned to her food, most of which was fattening. She ignored the bacon and eggs, and picked at her grapefruit and toast. She excluded herself from the conversation until it was directed at her.

"So, Ginny… Like dragons?" It was Charlie.

"Er- actually, yes," answered Ginny. She hoped she wouldn't have to engage too much in the conversation.

"Really?" he asked eagerly. "You should come to Romania some time with me; I work with them- nobody else in the family has any appreciation for them," he continued distastefully.

"Well can you blame me?" asked Ron. "I got bitten by Hagrid's stupid little Norbert- and I was in the Hospital Wing for a week!" Suddenly memory hit Ginny. She knew this story!

"You mean- the time Draco tipped off that you had the dragon and Filch caught you, and Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Longbottom had to do detention? And Harry saw that demon thing in the forest?" she asked excitedly.

"How do you know about that?" asked Hermione curiously. Ginny smiled, thinking about Draco.

"My brother." Her real brothers, she noticed, all looked upset when she said that. Oh, well. They knew what she meant.

"Well did he tell you that he almost ruined it?" asked Hermione. At the look on Ginny's face, she said, "obviously not." She then turned to Charlie. "How is Norbert, anyway? I'm sure Hagrid will be dying to know." Ginny's attention was turned to Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, whose faces fell when Hagrid was mentioned. She saw Charlie exchange a quick glance with his mother before answering. Ginny wondered what ti was all about.

"He's doing good, actually," said Charlie, grinning. "His mate is expecting a baby dragon already- the egg's due to hatch in December."

"More of them?" groaned Ron. "Well, DON'T tell Hagrid. He'll be wanting to adopt one, that's for sure." Charlie laughed.

"Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley a moment later. "Tell us what you like to do- we'd really like to get to know you better, dear."

"Well," began Ginny tentatively. "Er… um." _I detest people like you…_ "I, er, am the third from the top of my class."

"How lovely," said Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George frowned. Ginny was glad that her father had never cared about her only being number three. _'Stay in the top five percent, and concentrate on becoming a lovely young lady, with the right ideas, Ginevra. That's all that matters for you. We're very proud of you,'_ he had said to her. She knew that Draco thought it wasn't fair- it wasn't. But Lucius had expected more of his only son than he had of his daughter- but that didn't stop Ginny from having high aspirations. She knew what she wanted to do with her life already- she wanted to get into Politics. Maybe be Minister of Magic! But what she also wanted was to get out on her own for awhile, and be independent. Now she wanted that more than ever, so she could choose her own loyalties instead of being passed around like a hot potato. Well, maybe that analogy was a bit melodramatic. But, too bad! It was the way she _felt_.

Later that day, she received a letter from Draco, finally. She opened it up with excitement.

_Dearest Sister-_

_ Hello! We all miss you here; the manor is very quiet without you. I can't wait until we can see you at Hogwarts. As you know, I've broken up with Pansy. Mother and Father have said there's talk of Eira Zabini and I being a good match. Can you imagine? That would be awful- she's pretty, but I can't stand the girl. Even though everyone knows you're a Weasley now (I shudder to say it), Mother and Father said they are still managing to keep you with the Malfoy status and in the Inner Society, and are even still working on your marriage. They say they are disgraced you're a Weasley, but you are still Pure-blooded and were raised the right way, and you know how people follow Father. Anyway, you will never guess what's happening! _

_ I can't really write it in case it's intercepted. But. Tali hork enu. Dilk Arsnay Ril Kon. Lipp Off Ranlk Dothmu. Ish Say. Coft orp mildu ill nogs grin. Tilp orsh. Dups Ikne Nali Nort Emswa Rilk!_

Ginny paused and tried to work out the code. Oh! She recognized it- they'd used it when they were younger; you made up nonsense words and put each real word in a sentence, the first letter starting it. T-h-e d-a-r-k l-o-r-d i-s c-o-m-i-n-g t-o d-i-n-n-e-r! Ginny gasped and continued reading.

_I hope you got that. And it's right. Mum's a wreck… And Dad is actually nervous, I think. Trying to get into His good graces, I believe. But you can't tell anyone at all. So how is the barn? Is it really as small as they say? Does it smell terrible? Still seeing that Corner bloke? Give the Weasleys a rude gesture or comment for me, and is Potter and the Mudblood are there, torment them a bit. See you soon, I hope. _

_ Your Brother,_

_ D.L.M _

Ginny folded the letter and put it into her drawer, almost trembling. He was definitely back, then, without question.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. She corresponded regularly with Ceridwen, Maeve, Trista, and Draco. All of them were sympathetic, but only Draco and Ceridwen new the truth about her kidnapping, and they didn't even know where she was. She still resented being part of this household, but found herself forming friendships with Sirius Black, who was stuck in the same boat as her, really, Fred and George, who resembled her personality so much it was unnerving, Bill, who was immediately her favorite brother, and Hermione Granger, to her distaste. For the most part the latter was because they were roommates. At least she desperately hoped it was so. And also from spying on Order Meetings- but it was pointless, really. The only stuff the managed to ever find out was that the members were working against Voldemort, and could continuously be heard complaining about 'guard duty.' Ginny continuously wrote to her real parents, who reminded her of who she was and how to act, and she missed them terribly. So, naturally, she was dismayed to be finally used to this new array of people, with dangerous ideas. Mrs. Weasley was a woman she learned to like a lot. She loved all her children dearly and stayed involved with everything. And Mr. Weasley, too, was very fun, however eccentric he was.

But one day in July, she woke up to the sound of panic through the halls. She slipped into a deep blue robe that had matched her other eyes and wandered out into the corridor. "What's wrong?" she yawned, as Ron and Hermione rattled away.

"It's Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "We just got a message from your father… Harry was attacked by dementors! Oh, I'm so worried!"

"Why would my dad tell you guys this?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Not that father," said Ron, frowning. "OUR father. Your real one!" Ginny felt extremely foolish- she'd completely forgotten!

"Oh. Yeah. So Harry was attacked? Is he all right? Who sent the dementors?"

"Most likely You-Know-Who," said Ron worriedly. "You know, _your parents'_ master."

"There's no reason to be so hateful, Ron Weasley!" yelled Ginny, stomping downstairs.

"Ginny, wait!" called Hermione. "We talked to Lupin already. Harry's okay- but he's coming tomorrow!"

Ginny's heat stopped. Tomorrow? Would she still like him? She had a perfectly wonderful boyfriend already… of course she wouldn't fancy him. The idea was absurd. And yet-

"I didn't ask you, Mudblood," said Ginny coldly, remembering his brother's request of calling them names. She was a Malfoy!

A/N: Okay, chapter done! Please review! And about some reviews saying this is sort of like The Face on the Milk Carton- yeah, you're right about the similarities! I love that book! But this is a Harry Potter fiction, and the only things in here like the book are the redhead situation and the kidnapping and coming back to the family… none of the plot is the same, so I'm not putting a disclaimer up for that. Make sure to review and a chapter will come sooner! :-D

((Jinglez))


	12. Chapter 12: The Arrival

Chapter 12:

When Ginny awoke the next morning, Hermione was actually still asleep. Ginny looked to the clock- it was still seven in the morning, which was very early for her. She lay in bed a moment, vaguely wondering why she was awake so early. Then it came back to her- Harry was coming today. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Well, there was no way Harry would like her, so why did she even care? She was a Malfoy. He was a Potter- fancying him would be like becoming a traitor to her family, and to Draco. And it would have to be in secret if he ever liked her as well. So she was better off with Michael- she really liked Michael. He was a good boyfriend.

After untwining from her sheets, Ginny got up and took a quick shower, and then dried her curly hair. She decided on wearing a sapphire robe that matched her eyes, but when she finally got dressed, she realized that they no longer matched, and, in a huff, she changed into some silky green robes. When she reentered her room, Hermione was still asleep. Ginny sat down on her bed and started a letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I still can't believe your news about- tal Hinch Eck. Dosh Amp Rili Kon. Lark osh ript dine! Mother must be having a heart attack. So what other news is there? Anything good? Things are going steadily downhill here. I hate my hair and eyes, but at least Father removed my freckles… And the Mudbloods and Weasleys are horrid company. So are all their friends. But you'll never guess who's- ugh, I can't write it because of the stupid contract- guess who sees us sometimes? Cousin Nymphadora! She's doing good, but she's a blood-traitor. As are many other people I come into contact with. I hate them! I wish I could go home… And Potter's coming tonight. Don't you feel so bad for me? Do you know who the Defense teacher next year will be? I just can't wait another month until school! This is awful. Do you think the contract will be broken by next summer? Or, better yet, winter break? Here- I'm sending you a new candy I tried the other day, and it's absolutely delicious! _

_Love Always,_

_Ginny Malfoy_

Ginny sealed the letter with a satisfied smile, and she sent it off with Meryl. Finally, Hermione was beginning to wake. Ginny didn't know why she was waiting for her, but she just was. She didn't want to go downstairs alone- she hated being alone with any of the stupid Order adults, except sometimes Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They actually were quite funny. Apparently, Harry's dad and Peter Pettigrew were best friends with them once.

Ginny had heard the whole story of the defeat of the Dark Lord from both sides- and this one, believe it or not, was a lot less confusing. According to these people, Peter Pettigrew had been a spy for the Dark Lord, and had been made the Potters' secret keeper, though everyone thought it was Sirius Black. Then, the Dark Lord found the Potters, killed Harry's parents, and somehow couldn't kill baby Harry. Nice fairy tale. Only that was impossible, because there had to be a good reason the Dark Lord wanted to kill Harry, and a better reason why he couldn't.

"Morning," said Ginny passively as Hermione stood up and stretched. Hermione glared at her coldly.

"What's the matter with you?" glared Ginny.

"I thought we'd been getting along well," said Hermione, "And, out of nowhere, you strike out at us. That's not the way you're going to fit in here, Ginny! Why won't you give your birth family a chance?"

"I am giving them a chance!" exclaimed Ginny. "I really like Bill- And Fred and George are cool; I sent Draco a Canary Cream just today!"

Hermione began to say something, but then her lips twitched. "You sent Draco a Canary Cream?" Ginny smiled sinisterly.

"Yes, I did. Isn't Draco so in touch with nature? Ferrets, canaries… you name it, he's been it!" Hermione smiled, and Ginny felt a bit better. Even though she hated her- she was just trying to survive in this house full of enemies.

"So…" she said, apparently trying to start up a conversation, "Which brothers do you not like?"

Ginny thought for a moment. She decided to be absolutely truthful. "I don't like Percy, and I don't like Ron too much."

"Why don't you like Ron?" asked Hermione curiously.

"He's a bit of an idiot," confessed Ginny. "I don't know… maybe we'll be friends one day. Whatever. I like Draco the best." Hermione frowned once more.

"I can't see Draco Malfoy being the big-protective-brotherly type," she said, eyebrows slightly raised. Ginny smiled.

"Well, that's because you don't know him," she explained. "And you're a Gryffindors, and I think that Gryffindors underestimate other people.

"Do you?" asked Hermione, surprised. "But you're a Gryffindor."

"So I've noticed," said Ginny coolly. "I think I underestimate people also. But- do you know what? I am a bit hungry. Want to get breakfast? And what time is Potter coming, anyway?" she tried to ask in an off-hand voice. She noticed Hermione's smirk and frowned.

"Later tonight," she said. "Probably around the time of the meeting."

"Yeah; all right," said Ginny, following Hermione downstairs. There was no traffic on the stairs for once, and Ginny was getting more and more nervous about Harry's arrival. When they reached the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was preparing a large breakfast.

"Good morning, girls," she beamed as they entered the room. Hermione said good morning and Ginny said hi quietly. Nobody else was in the kitchen, and Ginny listened uninterestedly as Mrs. Weasley and Hermione discussed the OWLs coming up. Ginny was glad she wouldn't be taking them this year. She stayed quiet until Sirius moodily stomped into the kitchen, sitting down huffily across from Ginny. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked him skeptically. He frowned at Ginny.

"I'm a bloody prisoner! I can't even go on the mission to get my godson…. Good Merlin, James would've never wanted this crap! Stupid Dumbledore…"

"I agree with you on that," sighed Ginny. "Dumbledore doesn't understand!"

"No kidding," grunted Sirius. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Are you still brooding on about the meeting yesterday, Sirius? Honestly, Dumbledore only cares about your well-being. He doesn't want you caught!"

"Sure he doesn't. He just doesn't want me to be fed veritaserum and to say that Dumbledore's been hiding me. As if they'd even give me veritaserum. They'd just give me the Dementor's Kiss and be done with me, just as they almost did two years ago."

"Why did you break into the castle anyway?" asked Ginny curiously. "In my second year? We never were told the reason."

"I was trying to kill that filthy rat Pettigrew… your brother's pet, remember?"

"No," said Ginny. She noticed Mrs. Weasley blushing deeply. Evidently she was embarrassed that they had sheltered a murderer for twelve years.

"Where did you get Pettigrew?" Sirius asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. I always kind of wondered the same thing."

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip. "Well… I suppose Percy found him one day outside, and asked if he could keep it. He'd been wanting a pet for ages, and, well. It was a few days after Ginny went missing, and Ron was screaming and we had officials about to come to the house, and the twins were planning to use it for a joke on Charlie, so I told Percy he could keep it if he took care of it, and kept it away from the twins and anyone who came to the house. He agreed and ran upstairs. It must've been over a year until I even saw it again- I'd forgotten I told Percy he could keep it, and by this time he was already quite attached to the thing. So that's what happened, I guess. I never even looked at it, to tell you the truth… I barely even remember that day; I've blocked so much of those few weeks out…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off. Ginny suddenly felt rather bad. This woman had been caused so much pain by her being kidnapped! Yet she acted like a spoiled brat and preferred the family who would trade her over to the Dark Lord if they had to.

Hermione was looking at Ginny pointedly as Mrs. Weasley began wiping tears from her eyes, as if telling her to go hug her mother. And she was right- but Ginny could not allow herself to take orders or advice from a common Mudblood. No, it wasn't happening. Ginny was luckily relieved of the awkward moment as Tonks entered the room, stretching happily. "Morning, all," she yawned.

Everyone murmured hello, and Ginny excused herself and ran upstairs. She was really getting tired of this whole upstairs-downstairs-upstairs again business. In the hallway, she peered into Fred and George's room. They were already awake and looked as if they were in deep discussion about something. Ginny didn't want to interrupt, she decided, and she set off back to her room in boredom.

The day passed monotonously, and, finally, it was time for the guard to set off to find Potter. In the minutes before they left, Ginny sat down in the entrance hall with Tonks and Sirius. "Don't tell Harry I'm here," warned Sirius. "It'll be a surprise."

"Sounds good," yawned Tonks. She then turned to Ginny. "Will you all be tuning in to the meeting tonight? Snape will be giving a special report."

"I wish," muttered Ginny. "We can't tell whether the doors have Imperturbable charms on them. When they do, we can't ever listen to the meeting. Snape's giving a report? Do you think he'll drop upstairs to say hello?"

"I doubt it. He definitely won't want to run into Harry or Ron or any of the others… I don't know why you would _want_ to talk to him, anyway. He's a greasy git," said Sirius with disgust. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. No offense, Ginny, but I'll have to side with Sirius on this one… but I'll tell you what. You can tell if there's an Imperturbable Charm on the door by just chucking things at it. If they don't make contact with the door, it's Unperturbed. Got it?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, thanks-" she began, but was interrupted as Fred and George suddenly Apparated into the room with a loud pop. They'd been Apparating everywhere for the last few weeks, since they'd gotten their licenses. It had about driven Ginny, and everyone else, mad.

"What is the problem?" asked Sirius, startled. "Keep it quiet- d'you want my Mum to wake up?"

"Sorry," whispered one of the twins. "No, we don't, I assure you. Just thought we'd warn you- Mum's crying about Percy again. She sent him a letter and he didn't even open it, and he sent a Howler back telling her to leave him alone, because he doesn't want to be associated with us any longer." Ginny frowned. She and Percy, sadly, were alike. Both waging war on such a nice family. Pity. But Ginny hated Percy even more than the rest- he was an arrogant bastard, to put it plainly. Nobody liked him, The Dark Lord's followers, Dumbledore's followers, nor the Ministry executives.

A moment later, the rest of Harry's guard came piling into the Entrance Hall. Ginny slinked up the stairs after Fred and George, since she greatly disliked most of these people. Professor Lupin, however, smiled at her, and she grinned back quickly at the werewolf before turning around. _Are these people poisoning my mind?_ She thought incredulously. _I can't wait until I can go back home._

Upstairs, Ron and Hermione were in a room flirting. Ginny grinned on the inside- they were crazy about each other, though neither would admit it. She had bets going on with Fred and George about when they would finally start going out. Ginny said around Christmas this year, Fred said next summer, and George insisted that they were so dim that they wouldn't realize their feelings until well into their seventh year. Twelve galleons were on the line, so Ginny was taking it upon herself to push their relationship as much as was possible.

"Oh, hello, Ginny," said Hermione as Ginny entered.

"Hi, M- Weas- Ginny," said Ron, frowning. He and Hermione were halfway through a game of Wizard's Chess by the looks of it. Ginny hated Chess. She and Draco used to play sometimes, but that was a long time ago. Ginny was suddenly stabbed with homesickness for her brother and parents. She wondered if they missed her or not. What if they forgot about her and didn't even want to break the contract? _That would never happen!_

"So what time will Harry be getting here?" asked Ron of Hermione. "Are they Flooing?"

"No way," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "That would be way too dangerous. Honestly. I think they decided on going by broom. So it'll probably be a few hours."

"Hours?" gasped Ron. "I don't know if I can wait that long to wait, 'Mione. I'm starving." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"DO you ever stop eating?" Ron looked affronted for a moment before he realized she was joking. Ginny was even surprised when she realized she'd been joking. Joking with a Weasley! Her… brother, Ron Weasley. And she was Ginny Weasley. Annoyed with herself for joking with Ron, Ginny made up an excuse and fled the room. When she got downstairs, she ended up meandering around until she ran into an unexpected pair. Bill and Fleur! They actually weren't Snogging, but they were getting there. They both looked up, surprised, as Ginny entered the room.

"Oh, sorry," said Ginny awkwardly. She wondered if she would be teasing them right now if she's grown up with this brother, rather than backing out, embarrassed.

"Oh, no problem," said Bill, grinning.

"Yes," said Fleur, smiling. "Come and sit down," she said warmly. "We were just dizcuzzing Hogwarts, actually. You must love it zere." Ginny smiled and entered the room, sitting tentatively on a recliner.

"Er… yeah, I like it. I was going to go to Durmstrang; as was my brother. But I think it would be rather dreadful and cold there, so I'm glad I went to Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes," smiled Bill. "Those were the good old days. I remember the time some joker locked up everyone into their classrooms one day. I still envy those who had free periods… I was in Transfiguration, but McGonagall had stepped out for a few minutes, and we had no teacher. We were locked up for five days, until someone finally managed to break all the locking charms to every classroom. They never even caught the people who did it… We had the class with the Slytherins, and about half the class was knocked out or suffering from some hex- it was a nightmare." Ginny laughed.

"I'd love to see that happen… the most exciting night we ever had was the time Sirius Black was supposed to be in the castle, and we got to all sleep in the Entrance Hall, in smushy purple sleeping bags. It was so fun! We stayed up all night playing truth or dare with some people in other houses under a tent we made out of sleeping bags. We played until the stupid Headboy… it was We- Percy, I mean, that year. He sucked all the fun out of everything." Fleur laughed.

"But you had an eezcaped convict in ze school! Were you not afraid?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, we were for about a second. But then we decided that he was most likely already gone, so we decided to take advantage of the opportunity." She grinned. The three talked for about an hour, at which point Bill and Fleur left to begin the meeting. Ginny went upstairs and nicked some Dungbombs from the twins' room, throwing them at the kitchen door to see whether it would be possible to use the extendable ears. Mrs. Weasley had already found out about them and had gone on a wild purge. Luckily, several had escaped. But that day had made Ginny decide rather quickly not to make Mrs. Weasley mad. The woman was such a contrast from her other, sweet-tempered mother, who cared so much about keeping prim and emotionless in public. The difference never ceased to amaze Ginny, who hadn't ever really seen what other mothers were like. All of the Dungbombs soared away from the door.

Suddenly, Ginny heard loud noises coming from upstairs. Her heart began pounding- it was Harry! And he sounded mad. She raced upstairs, and, a few minutes later reached the door to the room everybody was in. They were talking about the meeting.

"You want to be careful," Ron was saying, "If Mum catches you with one of them again…"

"It's worth the risk," said Fred or George, "That's a major meeting they're having." Ginny took a deep breath, gaining composure, and opened the door, deciding to try and be nice to everyone.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said, as everyone turned to look at her. "I thought I heard your voice," she said in a hopefully offhand tone. She then turned to the twins. "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears. She's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" asked George sadly.

"Tonks told me how to find out. You chuck stuff at the door, and if it doesn't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap." Fred sighed.

"Shame. I really fancied seeing what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape?" asked Harry. "Is he here?" Ginny held back her disappointment that Harry had ignored her as George answered. Ginny sat onto one of the beds. Apparently Ron or Hermione had told Harry about her being kidnapped by the Weasleys, as he didn't seem surprised to see her. Ron was talking about Snape.

"The way he looks at us when he sees us…"

"Bill doesn't like him either," said Ginny truthfully. He had told her as Snape story downstairs. Ginny definitely liked Bill better than any of her other brothers. During the next few minutes, the conversation turned to Bill, then Percy, and then Rita Skeeter, as Ginny studied Harry. He looked different, somehow, than last year. Less innocent, older, and taller. He looked more stressed, and more burdened. Ginny didn't know why she had ever liked him. He was cute, though, she had to admit. Ginny felt a bit bad when they started about Rita Skeeter. She and Draco and some other Slytherins had told her quite a bit about the Dream Team. Ginny had been disappointed that she hadn't been quoted in any articles back then. Now, to be honest, she nearly felt sick with herself, hearing it from the other side. _No, no, no! You were right… Draco was right… Father is right, and the Dark Lord is right!_ Suddenly the conversation was about Harry again- he had been expelled! Ginny tuned into the conversation.

"I mean, if you're expelled," Hermione was saying quickly. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you." So Potter was getting expelled for fighting against the Dementors. Draco would be delighted. Ginny wondered vaguely whether her father was partially behind this, whether if she was at home she would be celebrating with her brother and their friends and- Suddenly, the door was opened by Mrs. Weasley.

"The meeting's over. You can come down now and have dinner, everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," said Ginny quickly. "He loves to play with them."

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, glancing at Ginny. "I thought it might've been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, dear, go and wash your hands before supper- all of you…" Ginny bit her lip and left the room behind Mrs. Weasley. She was a bit embarrassed to be told to get clean by a Weasley, of all things, but ignored it and went into the bathroom. When she emerged, she found that someone had set off Mrs. Black in the hall. She was screaming at the top of her stupid portrait lungs.

"_Scum!__ By-Products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers_-" Ginny hopped down the stairs into the entrance hall, where Tonks was apologizing, covering her ears.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sirius at the Portrait. Ginny slipped by into the kitchen, gladly escaping the confusion and annoyance.

A/N: Sorry for the logn wait! The next chapter will be coming soon! Please review! :-D

Jinglez


	13. Chapter 6: The Weapon

Chapter 13:

In the kitchen, there was some chaos going on. Bill was leisurely trying to clean up things from the Order Meeting. Fleur was getting ready to go to wherever she was staying, and people began piling in to get away from Mrs. Black's horrible yells in the Great Hall. Snape was inside the room as well. Ginny almost jumped on sight of him.

"Un- Professor Snape!" she said enthusiastically, running over to where he was standing.

"Why, hello, Miss M-er, Miss Weasley," he said in a cool voice. "How are you doing? Had a good summer?"

"No," frowned Ginny. "You should know that. Anyway- I have a question." Ginny lowered her voice. "Which side are you really on?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It really is none of your business, Miss Weasley. And I should think that the answer is obvious." Ginny looked up at him doubtfully.

"Well, both sides believe you're a spy for them. That's probably going to happen to me, too, you know… I hate this place. DO you know how far either side is on the contract?"

"Miss Weasley, the contract is not either side's biggest concern right now. And if one side breaks it, it's good for both sides… did you ever think that possibly nobody would break it?"

"Yes they will!" yelled Ginny. "I know they will… I hate you! Just get away from me!" At this point, Bill and Fleur had come back from their lip lock, and Fleur had left. Bill looked at Snape menacingly.

"Is there a problem here, _sis_?" he asked. Ginny frowned. She didn't like being referred to as their 'sis,' even if it was true. But who to defend, Bill or Snape?" She finally settled on Bill, and turned up her nose.

"Yes, Bill, Severus will not stay out of my personal affairs. And he's bothering me, and I don't even think that he's on your side."

"That's nonsense!" exclaimed Snape indignantly. "And, Miss Weasley, it's _Professor _Snape."

"Well," said Bill angrily, "You're no longer my Professor, so get out of our affairs, Severus, and leave us alone!" Snape glared at them both and then swept from the kitchen, robes billowing behind him.

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her brother, as everyone began piling into the kitchen. Bill grinned and put an arm around her, giving her a half-hug. Ginny then looked up and gave a real hug to a Weasley for the first time. Bill looked surprised at first, but then he relaxed and hugged her. Unluckily for Ginny, all of the Wealseys entered the room to see it, as well as Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Sirius. And Mundungus. Uh-oh. Ginny hastily stepped back and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was fighting back tears and Mr. Weasley was hugging her. Fred and George were clutching their hearts jokingly, but really did look amazed, and Hermione was nudging Ron, who looked awestruck, whispering, "I told you it would take time!"

Sirius, contrary to everyone else, was smirking at Ginny, eyebrows raised. Lupin was smiling slightly, and Tonks looked very surprised. Ginny glanced quickly at Mundungus, hoping sincerely that he wouldn't tell her father or something. Finally, Ginny sighed loudly.

"What are you all looking at? So I hugged someone; is that so unusual?" she demanded. Apparently, this was the wrong question: it was so unusual, by the looks on everyone's face. Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her state of surprise and smiled gently.

"Of course not, dear. We knew that this would just take some time. But, anyway… who's ready for dinner? Everyone go on and sit down; Bill, put those papers away! Fred and George, please put the stew and butterbeers on the table while I get the rest of the dinner out of the oven, all right, dears?" Ginny sat down at the table, a bad mood setting in when she ended up in between Sirius and Hermione. She had just begun to brood inwardly about her ill fate, when suddenly, Mrs. Weasley was yelling.

"Fred—George—NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Food was shooting at everybody, because her stupid brothers decided to levitate it. Ginny dove away from the table quite suddenly, as a knife, a pot of stew, and about a dozen Butterbeers hurled towards them. The pot slid across the table and just missed falling off onto Ginny. A knife had landed, point down, where Sirius's hand had been only a moment before, and the butterbeers crashed and splattered onto nearly everyone.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! THERE WAS NO NEED- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, running to take the knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate- Didn't mean to-"

Harry and Sirius were both laughing. Mundungus was cursing loudly, and Ginny was stuck between laughing or yelling at the twins. Hermione's stupid cat ran into the other room, hissing loudly.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley seriously. "Your mother's right; you're supposed to show some responsibility now that you're of age—"

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble! Bill didn't need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy—" Mrs. Weasley broke off, looking at Mr. Weasley apprehensively.

"Let's eat," said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," added Lupin, helping himself to the stew. Ginny watched Mrs. Weasley carefully through the silence. She looked so sad. Stupid Percy. And this stupid woman! She had other children! Why couldn't she just let one go and settle with six? Or, better yet, with five, and allow Ginny to go to the family that now had only one child left. Nobody spoke for about five minutes, during which Ginny quietly observed everyone, most of whom looked sort of wistful. Harry, however, looked between angry and excited, and Sirius looked the same. Ginny wondered what Harry was thinking about. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't gotten a letter from Michael in two days, and it was his turn to send one. Bloody idiot. Hot bloody idiot, definitely- but still. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley spoke, taking everyone by surprise.

"I've been meaning to tell you, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look before we let it out.

"Whatever you like," sighed Sirius. Ginny looked at him with almost pity- did people honestly believe that he cared about cleaning? Ginnt turned away and turned to Tonks and Hermione. Tonks was one of the people Ginny was liking more and more every day. The girl was so funny, and Ginny couldn't believe that she hadn't picked up on it the summer that Tonks had lived with her family.

"Tonks," said Hermione. "Do the pig nose!" Tonks had a rare gift- she was a Metamorphmagus. Ginny suspected that the only reason her father had allowed her to stay that summer was because if she turned out to be a supporter of the Dark Lord, then a Metamorphmagus would be very helpful. Some chance of that, now that she was an Auror and in the Order of the Phoenix. After requesting a few favorite noses, Ginny turned to Harry, who had just been listening to a discussion on goblins.

"So, Ginny," he began awkwardly. "Er… how do you like being here? I really think that, er- the Weasley hair suits you." Ginny tried not to blush, and vaguely considered saying something hateful, but decided against it. Maybe she could pretend to be on these people's side, and then she could hand them in to the Dark Lord. But was she allegiant to Him? No, not really. Ginny was just an independent, then.

"Well… you know," Ginny answered sadly. "It's really hard and all. I don't even know these people, and the next second, they turn out to be my family, and I haven't seen my… other family in a year unless you count the two days of summer before I came, but- it really pains me to think that I'm not allowed to be with them, by law. I mean… it's so different here."

"Really? The Weasleys are different from the Malfoys?" joked Harry. "Who would've guessed?" Ginny smiled.

"It's a big change. I miss my family. I don't even know whether to be angry or not anymore- it isn't like anyone can do anything until the contract is broken. I suppose then it will be up to me, as it should've been since the beginning."

"What do you think you'll decide on when that happens?" asked Harry curiously. He was so cute. Ginny sighed.

"Don't ask me that," she pleaded. "I am going to go back, because I was raised with that family and I love them. I just don't know these people," she confessed sadly.

"What if you get to know them?" asked Harry. "I can guarantee that you'll love the Weasleys once you become one of them."

"That can't ever happen. It would be treason. I can't let it happen, Harry." Harry just shrugged and looked away.

After dinner, as everyone was clearing their plates somnolently, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley got into another argument.

"Since when does someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" demanded Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in a Muggle house for a month! He's got the right to know what's happen—" Ginny tuned in eagerly. If Sirius won this battle, they surely would be told what was happening!

"Hang on!" interrupted one of the twins angrily.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" demanded the other.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a stinking thing!" _Go Fred and George!_ cheered Ginny inside her head.

"You're too young, you're not in the order!" mocked Fred. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It isn't my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing. That'a your parents' decision," said Sirius. "Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not up to you to decide what's best for Harry!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sighed exasperatedly, bending down to try to get Hermione's cat from under the table. This woman was always mad about something! "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" asked Sirius as if he was trying desperately to calm himself.

"The part about not telling Harry any more than he needs to know!"

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know!" raged Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back-" Ginny shuddered and dropped what she was holding. How could he say the name? "-he has more right than most to—"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and—"

"—and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order, and more than some!"

"Nobody's denying what he's done!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "But he's still-"

"He's NOT a child!" said Sirius.

"He's not an adult either! He isn't James, Sirius!"

Ginny watched Sirius's face go cold. "It's perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly."

"I'm not sure you are! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Harry, looking hurt. Ginny gazed into his emerald eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him! You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"So now I'm an irresponsible godfather?" asked Sirius angrily.

"Meaning you've been know to act rashly, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and—"

"We'll leave instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Arthur," began Mrs. Weasley, turning around to a weary Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, you back me up!"

Mr. Weasley took a minute before speaking. "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry has to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!" she protested, convincing Ginny once more that redheads all were stubborn.

"Personally," spoke Lupin, ""I think that it's better that Harry gets the facts-- not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture—from us, rather than a garbled version from… others." Ginny blushed and exchanged uneasy glances with Fred and George, who looked genuinely surprised.

"Well," began Mrs. Weasley, taking short breaths, "I can see I'm going to be overruled on this one. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who's got Harry's best interests at heart—"

"He's not your son," said Sirius carefully.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley, a fire in her eyes. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes. The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, isn't it?" Wow, thought Ginny. That had been rather cold.

"Molly," said Lupin angrily, "You're not the only person here that cares about Harry- Sirius, sit down! Now. I think Harry ought to have a say in this. He's old enough to decide on his own."

"I want to know what's happening," said Harry quickly.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley sadly. "Ginny—Ron—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen, now." There was an instantaneous uproar.

"We're of age!" yelled the twins.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I," demanded Ron.

"I want to, Mrs. Weasley!" shouted Ginny angrily. She was NOT her mother and couldn't order her away!

"NO!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "I absolutely forbid—"

"Molly, Fred and George are of age," said Arthur nervously.

"Oh, all right, Fred and George can stay but Ron—"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" protested Ron. He then looked uncertain. "Won't you?"

"'Course I will," said Harry after a slight hesitation. How sweet.

"Fine! Fine! Ginny- BED!"

"What?" demanded Ginny.

"You heard me! BED!"

"But- I want to know! That isn't fair! You can't tell me what to do!" she protested, livid.

"Yes, I can, Ginevra; I am your mother and I will not—"

Ginny turned beet red. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" she shrieked, jumping up and stomping up the stairs as hard as she could. "I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY, AND I DON'T BELONG HERE! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WELCOME ME INTO THE BLOODY FAMILY OR LET ME GO HOME! I—JUST—WANT TO—G-GO—HOME!" wailed Ginny, breaking into sobs.

She raced up the stairs and blindly into her room, all of her homesickness and resentment flowing out. Once it started, it just gained momentum. In her room, Ginny flung herself onto her bed for a moment before angrily opening her trunk and throwing things inside. She was going to run away and go find the contract, tear it up, and move far away. She hated the Weasleys, she hated Voldemort, and her parents, and her boyfriend, and her brother, and her friends, and her enemies, and her boyfriend and life and- and- The door opened, and Ginny, sobbing in a heap on the floor, didn't look up but tensed, curling into a ball on the floor, wondering if she could cry her lungs out.

"Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley softly, extending a hand to Ginny's shoulder. Ginny wrenched herself away, tears pouring from her eyes. "Ginny, dear… what's really the matter?" Ginny looked up into her mother's eyes for a moment.

"I hate this," whispered Ginny bitterly. "I hate all of it- nothing makes any sense! I don't ever want to go back to school, or to the Malfoys, or even downstairs! I want to go far, far away… where I don't have two families; where I- I d-d-don't have t-to decide, and I d-don't have to b-be in a w-w-war, and I'm s-s-so scared th-that he's coming back!" she cried loudly. "What if h-he remembers? The C-Chamber was s-s-s-so… I never want to see h-him again, a-and I don't deserve to b-be a Gryffindor o-o-or a Slytherin, and it isn't fair…." Ginny then fell silent, and didn't move away as Mrs. Weasley stroked her hair, though she was very tense, and was still crying noiselessly.

"It'll be all right, Ginny… shh. It's okay, dear…"

"W-Why w-w-won't you tell me what's g-going on?" asked Ginny, trying to wipe her tears away. "I have a-a right to know! B-both s-s-sides will want me as a spy! I have people I c-care about on b-both sides! And what if he finds out about the D-diary? Why did he w-w-want my p-parents to kidnap me in the f-f-first place? I feel so unsafe! I just want to know the truth a-and go h-h-home! What if I n-n-never see them again? I am so scared…"

"Shh, Ginny. Hush, dear. You don't need to worry. We'll take care of you, honey. You'll see. It'll turn out all right!"

"No, it w-won't," said Ginny miserably. "Either D-Draco o-or Dad or M-Mum or Blaise o-or T-Trista or Eira o-or Uncle S-Severus o-or any of them w-will die, or one of you or H-Harry or my friend in Gryffindor will d-die! I don't want to be alive with this knowledge! I want to run f-far away and always believe that they're alive forever…" After Mrs. Weasley comforted Ginny a few more minutes, she turned to go downstairs.

"It will be all right in the end, Ginny. I love you," she whispered as she closed the door.

"G-goodnight… Mum," whispered Ginny. The door paused for a second, during which Mrs. Weasley must have heard Ginny's word. The door then closed, leaving Ginny feeling particularly resentful.

"Why did I say that?" she asked herself angrily. A few minutes later, the door creaked open.

Hermione?" whispered Ginny excitedly. "What did they say? What's happening?" Hermione climbed into her own bed and then looked at Ginny seriously.

"The only thing we didn't know is that there's a weapon that You-Know-Who's after! And the Order is guarding it!"

"A weapon?" asked Ginny interestedly. "What kind?"

"They didn't tell us, except that it's going to make Him more powerful than last time, if he gets it!" Ginny shivered.

"Where is it?"

"They wouldn't tell us," said Hermione. But I wish I knew!"

"Yeah, me too," agreed Ginny thoughtfully. They then said good-night and started to try and sleep. Suddenly, Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I did something stupid."

"What?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I called Mrs. Weasley 'Mum.' I just—"

"Did you?" asked Hermione, impressed. "Good for you! You're not betraying anyone, Ginny. Relax. It's okay to like people here, you know."

The next morning, when Ginny awoke, there were three letters waiting for her. Hermione had already made her bed and gone downstairs. Ginny opened up the letter from Draco first.

_Ginny-_

_ Hi! I know who the next Defense teacher will be. I found out this morning; it's a woman named Dolores Umbridge. Apparently she's working for the Ministry and will be trying to fix Hogwarts. And she's got the right ideas, if you know what I mean. This dinner went fine… I was scared, though. He is very… morbid-looking. But in an intimidating way. You can almost feel the power and evilness radiating off of him. I've got some great news for you the next time I see you in person. So, Potter's there? Did he tell you about getting expelled? What a loser. I hope he doesn't manage to get off! Well, we all miss you here. Mother and Father send their love. And so does Blaise, who will make a suitable boyfriend if you ever decide to dump that Corner bloke. Write back soon. Love from, _

_ Draco_

Ginny grinned to herself as she curled the parchment back up, sealed it, and put it into her trunk with the rest of the letters. She wondered what he had to tell her, and what he meant about Umbridge being a Ministry spy. Interesting. And Ginny simply couldn't believe that Draco had actually eaten with the Dark Lord! Ginny shuddered, wondering if he bore any resemblance to the old Tom.

Ginny then proceeded to the next letter, from Michael.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ How are you? Sorry I didn't send this too quickly. We've been busy. How are things with the Weasleys? Do you hate it? Do try to hang in there—only a few weeks until we can see each other again! I miss you so much ist isn't even funny. Have you seen Potter this summer? I know he's good friends with the Weasleys. If so, is he practicing Quidditch at all? If you get thee chance,, take some notes on his playing. Anyway, everything is good here… see if you can't come for a visit or something. Wouldn't that be nice? Who do you think would be worse if they caught us kissing this year: Draco or Ron? I shudder to think. Anyway, that's about it. I wonder who our Defense Teacher will be this year. I wish Lupin would come back. I'll talk to you later. Love, _

_ Michael_

It figured- Michael only cared about Quidditch, always. What a bore. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to Ceridwen's letter.

_Dear Ginny, _

_ Hi! What's up? Oh my goodness, guess what? I've just realized that the spot of Keeper is open on the team! Are you going to try out? You should! So, what've you been up to? Is Harry there? Wink I know you still fancy him. How's Michael doing, anyway? Guess what? Aidan asked me out! I'm so excited. We're going to Diagon Alley together next week. Maybe you and Michael'd be interested in doubling? Of course, you do have two families protecting you, so I understand if you can't. Life is pretty normal here, and boring. Write me back. Love from_

_ Ceridwen_

_P.S.- Are you serious that You-Know-Who is really back? My parents don't believe it… and I honestly don't know what to think. But if you're sure… well, we'll talk later. Lylas. _

Ginny sighed slowly as she put down the letter. Would people really believe that You-Know-Who was back? Apparently, Ceridwen's family didn't. It was obvious that it was better for the Malfoy side that people didn't know He was back. But what about the Weasleys? _I don't care about the Weasleys,_ she thought firmly before starting downstairs.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews- and one in particular- Lily Evans29- your story was the first I ever read on fanfiction! I was so happy when you reviewed- of course, you never updated again (it was the one about the computer…) but still :-D Thanks, everyone!


	14. Chapter 14: Settling In

A/N: Sorry the wait was so long! The next chapter will eb up soon, thanks for reading, and please review!

(((Jinglebellz)))

Chapter 14:

The next morning Ginny learned that the day was to be spent cleaning. Ginny, who had been enjoying a breakfast of toast and eggs, sighed loudly when she heard the day's agenda. "Yes, the Drawing Room is infested with Doxies; Remus managed to pick up some spray yesterday, so it'll have to do," Mrs. Weasley was saying to Sirius, who looked as if he might fall to the floor due to boredom.

Half an hour later they all stood in the Drawing Room, a dreary olive green room filled with dust. Ginny fought the urge to stomp her feet and exit the room as she tied cloth around her mouth, feeling like a house elf.

"Cover you faces and take a spray," said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny grabbed a spray bottle and began spraying and catching doxies as they fled the curtains. She laughed when she saw that Fred and George were pocketing them. Soon after, the doorbell rang, but Mrs. Weasley made sure nobody escaped the room to listen. Ginny scowled and covered her ears as the portrait of Mrs. Black went off.

"FILTHY HALF-BLOODS, BLOOD-TRAITORS—" Ginny rolled her eyes. After they managed to clean out most of the doxies, Ginny went upstairs to clean off, not looking forward to cleaning out cabinets full of extremely sinister-looking things. From her window, Ginny looked out and saw Mundungus coming into the house. A moment later, Mrs. Weasley's screams could be heard.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!" She frowned, wondering if she would ever get used to the noise people in this house made. After putting on some velvet purple robes, Ginny walked back down the stairs once more, into the kitchen, where Professor Lupin was sitting sipping tea.

"Good Morning, Ginny," he said smiling.

"Hi," sighed Ginny, proceeding to pour herself some hot cocoa.

"You look like something's bothering you," he observed quietly.

"How clever of you," said Ginny sarcastically. She then felt bad. "Sorry…" she said, sitting down. "But… I am bothered right now. You see, I am used to my new family already, and it feels like-"

"Like you are betraying your old family?"

"Yes," concluded Ginny.

"Ginny," said Lupin wisely, "It is up to you to decide what side of this war you want to be a part of. And what family you want to be a part of. And if both families truly love you, which I am sure they both do very much, then they will be willing to accept that the other one is there and that you will have to share your love for each."

"And now I don't know what I'm going to do at school… nobody at all will like me! The Slytherins won't respect or follow or like me, and the Gryffindors never have, and so I don't know how anything would change there… oh, I am so confused!"

"Ginny, tell me: how many people know and love you for your true self, not your name or status? Because those are the people who are your true friends." Ginny looked at Lupin thoughtfully.

"Well…" she began tentatively. "My best friend would have to be Ceridwen. And definitely Draco, and I suppose Blaise and Trista… and maybe Maeve, however little I like her. And there's Hermione, maybe… and I suppose Harry sometimes, though I doubt he'd have me on his list of friends…"

"Well that's a very good list, Ginny. All those people know you for who you are and love you for it. If all of them could see past what your name was or your looks or family into who you truly were and liked what they found enough to maintain their friendship, then you must be some hell of a friend worth having."

Lupin was going gray already, and he looked pallid and tired and wistful. Yet, through all of this, even though he was a werewolf, Ginny felt a strong sense of gratitude towards him and thought that if circumstances had worked out for the man, he would have made a wonderful father indeed.

The weeks passed with Ginny becoming more and more used to the Weasleys. Harry somehow managed to get off of his charges, much to the fury of Draco, and, as far as Ginny could tell, of Lucius. Ginny had been in a good mood that day, actually, and she had, to her amazement, danced around laughing with the twins upon hearing of Harry's trial.

All too soon, the time to go back to school was approaching, and Ginny was receiving requests from Ceridwen, Michael, and Ceridwen's boyfriend Aidan to meet them for lunch in Diagon Alley.

_Ginevra Erin Malfoy-_

_I swear on the grave of Merlin that you had better get permission to come, or I will be stuck all day with Aidan and Michael, who will drag me through Quidditch shops all day. I like the game and all, but its an obsession to them! And now I will give you an incentive to do everything that little Slytherin-raised part of your mind will be persuaded to be cunning and find a way to come: I have spoken briefly with Draco, and he will come that day and meet up with us! Now you have to come- even though I am not really sure how well three Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and Slytherin will mix… but who cares! Anyway, not much here. So Harry Potter got off? Figures. Oh well, I guess I am glad for him... but one question: are all those things they are saying about him in the Prophet true? Because if they are, I definitely hope he isn't staying with the Weasleys this summer. But- back to the point, cause I gotta go. Write me and tell me if you can meet us at the Leaky Cauldron Tuesday? _

_-Ceridwen_

Ginny rolled her eyes as she reread her friend's letter a week before term started. Tuesday was tomorrow, and Ginny still hadn't asked the Weasleys. She supposed it was now or never, and she held her breath, starting down the stairs. Of course, Ginny should have known that it was asking for a miracle to wish to get down the stairs peacefully.

She ran head-on into Tonks first, who was carrying some boxes upstairs. "Wotcher, Ginny," she said, winking. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she sighed. :Just contemplating the idea of asking the Weasleys to go to Diagon Alley with some friends tomorrow. Do you think they'd let me?"

Tonks looked doubtful. "I don't know… After all, you are on You-Know-Who's most-wanted list."

"What?" asked Ginny, frowning.

"You have to know that already," said Tonks. "I mean, there had to be a reason he wanted you raised by the Malfoys when you were just a few days old, you know?" Ginny nodded slowly.

"I guess, but you don't think he'd have forgotten about it by now?" she asked hopefully.

"Well- it could be, but I have my doubts. Anyway, don't worry; the Weasleys are fair, but you may have to go with a guard."

"No way!" protested Ginny. "That is not fair! A guard- how embarrassing! And what ever did I do to deserve it? I mean, it isn't like I defeated the Dark Lord when I was one; I didn't do anything to deserve him to come after me!"

"None of us did, Gin. It's not like we drew big red target signs on us, saying, 'I believe You-Know-Who is back and I want to defy him!' No, he chose us; every last one of us."

"What did he do to the Weasleys?" asked Ginny, confused. Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"Well, He stole you, for starters. He also killed your Mum's two brothers, Gideon and Fabian. And he killed a fair amount of your cousins, and his Death Eaters, dear Uncle Lucius, namely, made sure that the Weasley vault became completely depleted, causing your real family to be poor."

"No, he didn't!" protested Ginny. "He wouldn't do that… Dad wouldn't do that…" Tonks looked at her pityingly.

"Ginny, dear, your _father_ has committed countless acts of stealth, vandalizing, murder, and even kidnapping. I'm sorry to break it to you, dear, but he is not a good man." She was right and Ginny knew it, but that only made it worse. How dare these common half bloods go around trampling upon the name of her family? Ginny continued down the stairs, in a rather bad mood, and when she reached the entrance hall she was sure to make a lot of noise to ensure the awakening of a certain crazed portrait.

Almost as if on cue, Mrs. Black's screams filled the air as Ginny pranced out of the hall, giggling. "HALF-BLOODS, TRAITORS, BEINGS OF FILTH, BEGONE FROM THE HOUSE OF—" She yelled. Ginny paused by the door to listen to the complaints of whoever ran down to shut the portrait up.

"WILL SOMEBODY GET THAT?" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. A moment later, Sirius, Ron, Harry, and Lupin all ended up in the hallway trying to close the curtains.

"HALF-BREEDS, MUDBLOODS, SCUM—"

"Sounds like my bloody sister," commented Ron, laughing. Harry and Sirius chuckled, and Ginny felt a wave of anger fire up inside. How dare they?

"Now come on you all, she is trying," reasoned Lupin. Ginny smiled a bit. At least someone understood her a bit.

"Not hard enough," commented Sirius. "I know the boat she is in, though- I was in the opposite one my entire childhood."

"And you ended up running away," observed Harry.

"Great. If she runs away the way Percy did, Mum and Dad would be completely destroyed- I mean one kid turning completely against the family is enough, wouldn't you think?"

"I don't think she would run away, however difficult she seems right now," said Harry thoughtfully. "I think she has a good heart, and she is obviously a Gryffindor. After all, the sorting hat never lies." Ginny was touched by his sticking up for her, but she knew that Ron had a point, and Sirius. She wasn't trying. In fact, she was doing all she could _not_ to try! But it was either Ginny's imagination, or she heard a very bitter note in Harry's last sentence. She vaguely wondered whether he had a run-in with the bloody hat as well. The people then managed to shut the old hag of a portrait up, though, and Ginny rushed away to the basement kitchen where Mrs. Weasley actually was not cooking or cleaning for once.

She sat at the kitchen table, looking reminiscently at photographs of the family through the years. Ginny felt sad for the woman, seeing the nostalgic look on her face. Mrs. Weasley obviously had been through a lot in her life. Ginny thought about the Prewett brothers and a kidnapped daughter and being unable to afford anything.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked up, surprised. "Oh, hello, dear," she said, quickly piling up the photographs. "What do you need?"

"Oh, nothing," lied Ginny, sitting down across the table. "May I look at some of those?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to see the family during the years she should have had fond memories of with them.

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, off-guard. "Of course you may." She then handed Ginny some of the pictures, and Ginny looked through them, very proud that she could tell all her siblings apart in the old pictures besides Fred and George, even though she had a slight suspicion that she somehow was getting better at telling them apart, too.

The pictures were quite average; of the family over the years. They sported children in their most fancy outfits for a family portrait, little boys playing Quidditch, little boys with teeth missing, on their first days of school, and other important and not-so-important firsts. Finally, Ginny looked up sadly, for the first time feeling regret about her kidnapping.

"I- I'm sorry that I wasn't in any of these," she said sadly. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"It isn't your fault, dear. And it isn't your fault the way you were brought up. I am just so glad that you are giving us a chance…" _Giving them a chance? Well, it isn't as if I have a choice in the matter._

But it didn't matter that Ginny was being forced into this- she had a chance to make the lives of these parents happy once more. But that would be treason to the people who brought her up!

Ginny sighed and decided to just get the question over with. "Mrs. Weasley? Mum?"

"Yes?" smiled her mother. Ginny looked like her when she smiled.

"Um… Well, I haven't seen my friends all summer, or my boyfriend, and they aren't Slytherins, and I was wondering whether I could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to meet up with them please? It would only be a few hours, and—"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I really want to let you dear, but Dumbledore told us not to let you out of the house unless you had the guard with you- you are under the same instructions and restrictions as Harry. But- well, if some of the guard went along, then I don't see why ever—"

"No, thanks," said Ginny, downcast. "It would be too weird to have a guard watching us. I guess I will see them at school- unless of course a guard is to follow me there as well?"

"Nonsense. You will be perfectly safe under Albus' watch. But, Ginny, nobody has to know the guard is there. We can disguise some of them and make others invisible," she offered. Ginny perked at this.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Okay, here is what we can do… Tonks can disguise herself, and Moody can wear a disillusment charm; we can get Bill to wear an invisibility cloak, and if Remus isn't doing anything he can do something. That will work, right?"

Ginny nodded slowly, completely forgetting that Draco would be showing up, and the rushed to write Ceridwen a letter in excitement.

A/N: Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Escapealmost

The next morning, Ginny woke excitedly. Hermione was still asleep, so Ginny tried to stay quiet as she worked on her hair, wishing that she still had her house elf to help her. She soon began humming one of Jaclyn's Muggle songs, and Hermione sat up crossly, glaring.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked, annoyed. "And how do you know a bloody REM song?" Ginny frowned.

"What's an REM? And, anyway, I'm not excited," she scoffed. "I'm just happy that we're going to Diagon Alley today and I get to, you know, finally step outside this dreadful house!" Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Crookshanks off of her bed. Ginny went on. "But we have to have a guard! This is so stupid. I would be fine in Diagon Alley, I mean, really, no Death Eater would touch me! Father would murder them!"

"Literally," Hermione muttered. Ginny smirked a trademark Malfoy smirk. She sighed contentedly—the smirk was something you had to be a Malfoy, not in blood, but in character, to pull off.

"Anyway… are you lot coming as well?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, we all need our school supplies and things. And I suppose it would be nice to have a break from this place."

"Poor Sirius," laughed Ginny. "He's going to go stir-crazy sitting here while we're all off shopping and gallivanting…" _Wait… since when do Malfoys gallivant?_ Ginny demanded of herself. _Ah, well… must be the Weasley in me._ Yes, Ginny could definitely see Weasleys gallivanting, especially the twins. Suddenly, Hermione jumped up, causing Ginny to jump in surprise.

"What?" demanded Ginny.

"Ooh… I wonder if our school letters are here today? I hope I'm a Prefect…. How couldn't I be, though? Well, there was second year… and the troll in first, and attacking a teacher in third—and helping a champion in fourth, but my grades are the best still and—oh, what if they all just think of me as a stupid know-it-all? How can I be expected to keep the entire school in line when I can't even control my two best friends?" Ginny stared at her disbelievingly.

"Are you kidding, Granger? First off, I KNEW that Dumbledore favored the Golden Trio! You should've been expelled!" she said gleefully. Then she calmed down. "Secondly, one Prefect doesn't have to control the entire school anyway, and finally, you're every teacher's favorite except Snape!" Hermione reddened.

"Well, I suppose—oh, never mind. Come on, let's go downstairs and eat so we can go to Diagon Alley." Ginny sighed and followed Hermione down the stairs, where everyone was talking excitedly, with the exception of Sirius, who was brooding once again. There were quite a few people in the kitchen; Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George. There was a commotion over by the boys, and Hermione rushed over. Ginny followed, slightly interested. Their letters had come after all!

Hermione ripped hers open as Harry and Ron leisurely. Fred and George Apparated from one side of the room to the other, right next to Harry and Ron. Hermione squealed. "I'm a prefect!" she yelled, flushed. Ginny looked on with interest as Harry and Ron opened theirs—and Ron was a Prefect!

"I mean—that's really—" began Hermione. _Unexpected,_ thought Ginny at the same moment that Fred and George said it. Hermione then became quite flustered, saying that Ron deserved to be a Prefect and the like. Yeah, right.

"So can we go now?" asked Tonks after about ten minutes of congratulations and a crying Molly Weasley. "Your Mum wants to get that broom, and I have to be at training later, so…"

"Of course," said Remus. "You guys ready?" Ginny looked at the nearest clock. She was supposed to meet her friends in ten minutes exactly.

"I'm ready," she smiled.

"All right, you go on with Fred and George, and then we'll figure out what to do about disguise." Ginny nodded and grabbed a twin in each hand, stepping into the Floo. "The Leaky Cauldron," she said in an irritated voice. The three landed in the Pub, quickly followed by the Dream Team. By this time the guard had all disguised themselves, and Ginny angrily realized that she had to be with one of the trio at all times.

"Ron?" asked Hermione. "Would you like to come with me to see a Prefect Handbook in the bookstore? After all, you're going to have to be extra careful about rule-breaking and such, and you should really—"

Ron actually agreed. "Come on, Harry, Ginny… we'll only be a few minutes," said Hermione supremely.

"Actually," said Ginny, I don't want to go. Can Harry and I please just go get ice cream or something?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"I don't see why not. We'll meet up later, okay? We do have Guard members following us, anyway, so we shouldn't be in any danger. Is that okay with you, Harry?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Harry shrugged. "Let's go." Ginny and Harry walked off uncomfortably, and Ginny almost felt bad for the boy-who-lived.

"You know, being a Prefect is kind of stupid, anyway. Like, they have to do all these annoying things and they bother the younger years, and they often go power-hungry. The only good thing is this bathroom I've heard about that Prefects can use, but…"

"It's nice."

"What?" asked Ginny.

"The bathroom," Harry laughed. "Er, Cedric—told me the password to it last year. We sort of helped each other out and stuff."

"Did you really see Him?" whispered Ginny. "Tom?" Harry looked at her pityingly, but he didn't have the chance to answer before Ginny was attacked with hugs.

"Ginny!" yelled Ceridwen happily. "It's so good to see you!" Ginny smiled and then hugged Aidan and Michael, who kissed her deeply. Ginny, caught unawares, pushed him off and laughed, though it was extremely awkward.

"Er- you guys all know Harry Potter, right?" she asked at the very moment that a certain blonde Slytherin stepped up to her. _Merlin, no!_ Ginny gasped.

"D-Draco! You look wonderful! How_ ever_ have you been?" she exclaimed, embracing him warmly whilst signaling madly at Ceridwen to get Harry away.

"Wonderful, Ginevra, but I couldn't say the same for you. What are you doing with Harry bloody Potter?" he demanded.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" asked Ginny with a crazy smile on as her friends ushered Harry away, undoubtedly about to be jumped on by the guard. "What are you talking about?" Draco looked around and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… but you have some explaining to do!" Suddenly Ginny looked around guiltily.

"Draco! I had a guard, but I bet they all just ran after Potter! Can we please go to the Manor? Just for a few minutes?" Draco grinned wickedly.

"Come on!" They then discreetly stood in the ice cream line, until breaking away in a group of elderly witches. From there, they turned into an alleyway and dashed towards the nearest Fireplace, which was inside an antique shop. Ginny rushed into the fireplace, shouting, "Malfoy Manor!" She tucked her elbows in and in a matter of seconds was standing inside her home.

* * *

Narcissa had happened to be in the room at the time. "Ginny!" she shrieked, as she had been expecting Draco. Ginny rushed over to her mother, forgetting formalities, and hugged her as Draco appeared in the room, laughing his head off.

"Mother," laughed Ginny uncontrollably, "We just ran off my guard! And I don't have much time probably before Aurors are banging the doors down, so could we talk for a few minutes? Is Daddy here?"

"No, your father is at work," said Narcissa, disappointed. "Oh, Ginevra! It has been terrible here without you! I miss you so! But—oh! Nixie!" A house elf appeared with a loud crack.

"Mistress called?"

"Bring us some tea, please." The elf nodded and popped away. "Now, Ginevra. We have very little time, so I will get right to the point. Your father and I have been discussing things, and it seems as if the contract will not be in affect anymore if—" She took a deep breath—"You marry Draco." Ginny gasped, horrified, as did her brother.

"Gross!" they both exclaimed.

"I know, I know… but it really isn't so bad; you could get it annulled, you could both have, well, affairs… and it isn't as if you are truly related!"

"But, Mum… in order for a marriage to be, you know, valid," began Draco, "it had to be consummated! And—ugh! No!"

"I know, dear, I know, and we will figure something out! In the meantime, Ginny, you should probably go, as much as I love you staying here… I don't want to get into more trouble with the law. This ordeal already looks bad enough!" Ginny nodded and embraced her mother and brother.

"Tell Father I said hello, and that I send him my love," Ginny said wistfully. "Good-bye. I'll see you tomorrow, Draco, and Mum? I'll see you soon, I promise." A minute later, Ginny was standing inside the Leaky Cauldron where at least a dozen Aurors and Mrs. Weasley stood staring at her.

"Oh, bloody hell!" exclaimed Ginny, who was chastised for the next hour and was escorted back to Grimmauld Place with half of the Order beside her. She was incredibly angry and refused to speak with anyone. She chanced a glance at Mrs. Weasley, who was still crying. Hermione was behind Ginny and was frowning reprovingly, but somehow Ron and Harry looked delighted, as did Fred and George.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley finally spoke. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, please go straight to your room. You, too, Harry. I am so disappointed! I thought I could trust you when I told you to stay together! Anything could have happened to you both—running off with a Malfoy, Ginny, and Harry trying to get away from the guard! Does it not matter to you all that You-Know-Who is after you?" she demanded. "Any time you go missing, we are forced to think that you've been kidnapped, or that you're being tortured or that you're dead! And you—none of you even care, you think you're the only bloody people in the world!" Tears were freely pouring down her face again. Ginny felt a surge of anger swell up inside of her.

"How—how dare you? The Malfoys love me more than you ever will! So just leave me alone! I'm not the selfish one—you have six other kids you can love, why do you need me? Have you ever been forced to live with strangers who you've considered 'the enemy' all your life? No, you haven't." Ginny then stormed upstairs, slamming her door, angry that she'd been caught and that she'd hardly had any time to speak with Draco or Ceridwen. At least school was starting tomorrow. A moment later, there came a knock at the door. Ginny sighed and opened it, and was surprised to see Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all at the door.

"What do you want?" she asked haughtily.

"I want you to apologize to Mum," said Ron, leading the group into Ginny's room. "You really hurt her, you know."

"So?" asked Ginny. "She shouldn't be so controlling of me! I don't even know the bloody woman."

"She's your Mum," said George thunderously.

"You could at least look ashamed!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why is it such a big deal?" demanded Ginny. "I'm not the only one who ran away from the guard… I didn't even do anything to deserve a guard!"

"I said I was sorry, Ginny," said Harry. "I don't feel very sorry and was actually pleased about you before you yelled at Mrs. Weasley like that. She's such a caring woman… and even though I don't think I should need a guard, I respect the decision that the Weasleys and Sirius made—even if it is hypocritical," he scowled.

"Whatever," said Ginny. "Anyway, we'd better get ready for that stupid Prefect party…"

"Prefects," scowled Fred, glaring at Ron. "Whatever happens, you'd better not become one of those," he told Ginny. Ginny bit back a smile, seeing Ron and Hermione's indignant faces.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke excitedly. School was finally starting! She quickly dressed and made sure her trunk was packed before starting down the stairs. She had descended no more than a flight when she heard a terrible whirring noise behind her. With a feeling of dread, Ginny stopped and closed her eyes as two large trunks hurtled into her.

"OUCH!" she yelled as she fell down at least two flights of stairs before landing in a heap in the hall below. Ginny groaned and clutched her head, which was hurting like hell, and her legs, which had collapsed beneath her and were surely broken. A moment later, people were running into the hallway from all directions. Sirius reached her first.

"Oh bloody Merlin," he cursed. "MOLLY! GET IN HERE!" Of course, forgetting to keep his voice down set off the portrait.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS AND HALF-BLOODS! HOW DARE YOU WALK AROUND THIS MANOR, TAINTING YEARS OF HARDSHIP AND PRIDE—FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND WEREWOLVES—"

"Ginny, speak to me," said Sirius, concerned. Ginny squinted her eyes open.

"What?" she said murderously. Moments later, Mrs. Weasley ran up.

"Oh! You poor little dear, what hurts? Who did this—Merlin, those twins…"

"My legs and my head and my arms and my back," moaned Ginny.

"Sirius, would you please get some healing potions from the cupboard? Oh, dear, we're going to be late, and miss the train… FRED! GEORGE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, causing Ginny's head to pound harder. "GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" And it didn't help that Mrs. Black wouldn't shut up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, administering Ginny a healing potion. Fred and George clamored down the stairs sullenly.

"Sorry, Gin—we were just trying to save a bit of time," apologized George.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS—"

"—FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

Ginny tuned everyone out for a moment, concentrating on her rapidly diminishing pain until Moody entered the hall gruffly.

"I know, I know," said Mrs. Weasley, helping Ginny to her feet. "We're hurrying! We'll make it in time if we—LEAVE NOW!" she yelled up the stairs.

"We can't go anyway!" said Moody angrily. "Podmore isn't here; we go now and the guard is one short!"  
"I can go!" volunteered Sirius excitedly.

"You know what Dumbledore said!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, holding her temple. "WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" she bellowed. Hermione and Harry came running down the stairs.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," she shouted. "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage…. Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius! Dumbledore said no!"

"MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" Sirius suddenly turned into a dog. Ginny gasped. She'd known he was an Animagus, but had never actually seen him transform. Mrs. Weasley wrenched the door open and sunlight flooded the hallway. She and Harry left, and Ginny followed with Ron and Hermione later, going withy Remus and Mr. Weasley.

"Excited about the new year, Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes," said Ginny, feeling particularly mean. "Hopefully we'll see Mum and Daddy at the platform; they've never not said good-bye to me before leaving!" That shut the stupid Weasley up. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and Remus sighed.

They reached King's Cross twenty minutes later and quickly walked to platform nine and three quarters. Ginny sighed happily, remembering the excitement she used to have whilst walking through the wall. On the other side, the Weasleys hugged Ginny tightly as she wriggled out of their grasps, searching for her parents, who were nowhere to be found.

"On the train now, hurry," said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny chuckled as Sirius jumped onto Harry. Glancing around the train station once more, Ginny sighed and boarded the train as it let out a warning whistle. Hermione and Ron ran off to the Prefect compartment, and Harry sighed.

"Come on," said Ginny dejectedly. "I suppose we can save them both places in a compartment…"

"Right," said Harry, and the two began the search for a compartment.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well. Long time no update, right? Well, please don't kill me! I am going to get back into this story, but I can' t update until the first week of July because I'll be gone. Thanks for sticking with this story, anyone who is! Please review. 


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting

Once inside a compartment, with Loony Lovegood of all people, Ginny folded her arms and looked out the window in an awkward silence. She was tempted to simply leave to go sit with her friends, but something kept her—perhaps it was the utterly pathetic look Harry had on his face. They hadn't been sitting for more than a minute when the door slid open, revealing Neville Longbottom, fellow Gryffindor. Ginny frowned sullenly. She didn't like most Gryffindors, especially Neville. He was clumsy and dim-witted and all around annoying. And of course, those qualities made an instant Dream-team companion.

"So…er… how was your summer, Luna?" Luna Lovegood was another crazy person. Ginny didn't understand the way these people worked—were half the students at Hogwarts raised in a barn?

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, staring at Harry in a way that was threatening to make Ginny rather sick. She was reading _The Quibbler_, an absolute rubbish magazine, upside down. Ginny remembered a story they printed about the Malfoys once, claiming that they had stolen money! Imagine, a Malfoy ever needing to steal money! Ginny, lost in thought for a moment, snapped out of it when Luna continued talking.

"—quite enjoyable. _You're_ Harry Potter."

Ginny looked at Harry, who was raising his eyebrows. "I know I am," he said bluntly. Ginny hid a smile and Neville laughed. Luna frowned at him.

"I don't know who you are," she said haughtily. Ginny rolled her eyes at all of the imbeciles she was stuck with and decided to leave the compartment in search for some competent people. On her way out of the compartment she heard an awful noise and Neville's plant spewed gross algae-like stuff at everyone. She quickly slammed the door, as not to be sprayed, and ran into Cho Chang, a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry," said Cho, smiling. "I really need to watch where I'm going… you're Ginny Malfoy, right?" she asked, dislike evident in her voice. Ginny smirked, deciding to have some fun. She had never been fond of Cho.

"Malfoy?" she said sweetly, "Where did you get that from? Me, a Malfoy! Heavens, no! I'm Ginny Weasley."

"What?" frowned Cho. "I mean—wow, I didn't know that the Weasleys had a sister, and… wow, I always thought you were a Malfoy… was that, like, a rumor or something?"

"I couldn't tell you," said Ginny, acting slightly puzzled. "Well, as we Weasleys like to say, I hope you have a wonderful day! Bye, dear, it was lovely meeting you!" Cho simply nodded and turned back to the compartment. Ginny walked away feeling quite smug until—

"So now you go by Weasley? And tell people to have a great day? Who are you, and what have you done with Genevieve Malfoy?" Ginny groaned. Eira. She turned around angrily.

"Oh, didn't you know? I was born Ginevra Weasley, and my parents kidnapped me," she said coolly. "So that explains why I was in Gryffindor, I suppose." Eira couldn't have been caught more off guard.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "Are you telling me that all those years I was running around with a blood-traitor Weasel?" she asked supremely.

"Detention, Zabini."

Ginny didn't know whose aid to go to as Granger stepped up to Eira, looking smug. Eira opened her mouth in protest. "Don't you insult them, Zabini! The Weasleys are more than you'll ever be!"

"Hermione," snapped Ron, "I don't need you to defend me! I'm a Prefect too, remember?"

"Of course," she said, looking quite pleased that she'd just handed out a detention. "But I simply arrived here first and saw this girl picking on your—" Ginny sighed loudly and caught herself exchanging weary glances with her former best friend. She and Eira both looked away quickly. Ginny bit back a smile, not knowing whose side to take or whether she should even bother hanging around for another moment.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered to Eira, "You should hurry away while you can; they might forget about your detention." But Eira simply frowned and looked at Ginny with disgust.

"Get away from me, Weasley. I smell blood-traitor." Ginny felt as if steam was rising up to her face from being called a 'Weasley' and was about to lash out when Draco came into earshot, tantalizing a first year.

"Get out of my compartment, filthy Mudbloods!" Hermione and Ron ceased their argument and everyone turned to Draco, standing a few feet away.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy!" shouted Hermione. Eira moved away from Ginny to stand next to Draco and Blaise, who was just walking up to see what the fuss was about. Ginny stood helplessly between the two groups as Draco stared at Hermione venomously.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do, go to Dumbledore? Well, let me tell you, Dumbledore won't be running this school much longer, Granger. One day, you'll see, you and Weasley _and _Potter; you'll all get what's coming to you."

"That right?" asked Harry, stepping behind Hermione and Ron. "And who's going to give us 'what's coming'? You and your pathetic Master? Voldemort?" Everyone but Harry shuddered. Ginny's face began reddening hopelessly.

"What's the matter, Weaslette?" taunted Eira. "Sad that Potty still won't even look at you?" Draco frowned and looked quite confused.

"Hey—Zabini, you listen to me. She's not one of them. She's with us. Right, Gin?" Close to Ginny, Ron turned bright red.

"You—don't ever talk to my sister again!" yelled Ron angrily.

"Your sister?" asked Draco incredulously. "She isn't your sister! Who did she write letters to every day our first year of Hogwarts? Who did she always trust to come to with a problem? Who has she known since she was born? Who does she love? _ Not you_," he spat.

"Are you joking, Ferret-boy? Ginny's had loads of fun this summer… She likes our family, she's one of us already, we love her!" he said loudly.

"That's not true," whispered Draco threateningly. He looked at Ginny expectantly. "Tell them, Gin! Call Granger Mudblood; hex Potter; spit at Weasel! Go on, do it!"

"Ginny, kick his death eater arse!" yelled Ron forcefully.

"Prove it, Gin. Maybe we'll be friends again," smirked Eira. Ginny looked helplessly between her two "families". Who did she like better? Who did she trust? Ginny was at a loss. All she honestly wanted to do at the moment was punch Draco and Ron, snarl at Granger and Eira, and snog Harry Potter. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. Ginny would have burst into tears, but she was not a crying kind of person.

"No," she said finally. "No! I hate all of you! Neither of you are acting like brothers! And you," she said to Eira with loathing, "I would never be friends with you. You betrayed me, just because we were in different houses! And I hate you too, Blaise. You—you just annoy me! And Hermione, you always have to hand out detentions to people, and you're power-hungry, and Potter… I don't even know what to say about you! Just leave me alone, all of you!" she shouted, and walked away in a huff. She didn't dare look back at their dumbfounded faces, but instead smirked. If they would make her choose, she wouldn't choose anyone.

They arrived at Hogwarts soon enough. Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, bored, and determinedly not paying attention to the annoyed faces of Draco, Eira, and Ron. Who really cared about them, anyway?

However, Ginny did make sure to sit near The Trio; they often enough had some mysterious drama to discuss during dinner, and Ginny didn't want to miss it. She had barely situated herself when she was hailed by some fellow classmates.

"Ginny! What was that, yesterday? Are you okay? And why on earth did you have to run off with your stupid brot—er, Malfoy?" Ginny turned and eyed Ceridwen wearily. Behind her was Michael.

"Gin… we hardly got to see each other yesterday. But I suppose that doesn't matter, much, after all, we'll be seeing much more of each other now, right?" Ginny smiled and was about to respond when someone yelled from the Ravenclaw table.

"HEY—Corner! Get over here! The sorting's about to start!" Michael leaned in to kiss Ginny and she suppressed a groan.

"See you later, Michael…" Ceridwen dropped next to her. Across from Ginny sat Colin and Dennis Creevey, the most annoying two people on the face of the planet (though, at the moment, Draco and Ron could certainly give them a run for their money), and Jaclyn Murphy and Maeve.

"Where's Kayla?" began Ceridwen, but she was cut off by Maeve's look of disgust towards where Ginny's brothers Fred and George were sitting. Next to them, Lee Jordan sat with Kayla Agostino practically in his lap, flirting and making eyes at him. Ginny raised her eyebrows and exchanged a quick glance with George, looking away hastily. It was difficult not to like Fred and George, but it always became easier when Ginny remembered that it was they who had finally torn her from the Malfoys, her real family.

Before anyone could say another word, though, the Sorting commenced. Ginny watched in a slight stupor as all of the small first years were sorted into their various houses. Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore got up to speak. Ginny listened to him quite intently for a moment, but was taken by surprise when the new Defense teacher began speaking instead. She introduced herself, speaking to them as if they were only five years old. "_And I know that we are going to be great friends!"_ At this, Ginny looked around skeptically. Two Gryffindor Fifth year girls were giggling about Umbridge's cardigan. People weren't paying this woman attention in the slightest. In fact, the only ones who were even looking at Umbridge still were Granger and some Hufflepuff. As soon as Umbridge was done talking, Ceridwen grabbed Ginny and pulled her up the stairs and towards the Fat Lady's portrait. Finally, she stopped and looked at Ginny questioningly.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, annoyed.

"What d'you mean?" snapped Ginny, frowning.

"You won't talk to anybody, and you're acting all moody, and poor Michael thinks you're mad at him! Has your summer been _that_ terrible?" As Ginny opened her mouth to respond angrily, Ceridwen looked at her pityingly. "Of course it has. Here, let's go upstairs and we can eat chocolate frogs, and you'll tell me all about it." Ginny smiled tolerantly. The two girls entered into the Common Room and were immediately surrounded by three third year girls.

"Hi, I'm Romilda Vane," said the tallest one. She had long dark hair and was quite pushy.

"Ginny Mal—Weasley," said Ginny, frowning. "And this is Ceridwen Thompson." Romilda gave a loud, fake laugh.

"Of course! Everyone knows who you two are! But, anyway—rumor has it that you stayed with Harry Potter this summer!" she said, smiling.

"Well," said Ginny, "What's your point?"

"Do you think you could see if he'd be interested in, like, going out with me?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and tried very hard not to look at Ceridwen.

"Er—why don't you ask for yourself? I… have to be going. Come on, Ceridwen. We have to go see—that—thing, you know? Bye, Romilda, it was lovely meeting you." With that, Ginny and Ceridwen hurried away giggling, leaving behind the third years looking very taken-aback.

When they were safely inside their dormitory, Ginny began poring out her dreadful summer, but was dismayed to realize she still couldn't mention the Order, or Sirius.

"So let me get this straight," Ceridwen finally whispered, as the other girls were now inside the room. "You lived in a secret house with a murderer? And Lupin came all the time? And you were with the Weasleys and Granger and Harry Potter?" Ginny continued to nod seriously. "And they all say You-Know-Who is back? And a hippogriff lives there?" she finally asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said Ginny quietly. "And I don't know if I still like Michael, but I mean, it's not like Potter would ever like me anyway, you know? Not that I really like him, and all, but… I mean… it's terrible. And now Mother wants me to marry Draco! My brother! Isn't that disgusting? I'd rather marry—Neville Longbottom or something!" she exclaimed. Ceridwen nodded in agreement.

The first week of school was going quite nicely until Defense Against the Dark Arts. As the class entered the room, Umbridge once more began to talk to them as if they were toddlers. Ginny couldn't believe that Draco said this woman would be good! "Hem hem. Welcome, children, to Defense Against the Dark Arts! I am here to—" Ginny stopped listening almost immediately and opened her book in a stupor. The bell rang. As Ginny left the class, she ran into Draco, who still looked mad to see her.

"Ginevra," he said curtly.

"Draco," she said not-so-curtly.

"You just came from Umbridge?" Ginny nodded. "Isn't she great? She's friends with Father. Has the right idea of things."

"Like what? Refusing to teach us?" asked Ginny skeptically.

"No, I mean she hate's Potter. She'll be really nice to us, because she knows Father quite well. And she's against Mudbloods and Half-Breeds and the like. And, between us, she'll be getting more power around here quite soon."

"I think she hates me because I'm a Weasley," said Ginny, frowning.

"Ah—well—write to Father. He'll do something. As I said before, Umbridge loves him. And, of course, she's playing right into the Dark Lord's hands…"

"She's a Death Eater?" asked Ginny quickly.

"No, no… the Ministry's ignoring him and discrediting Potter and Dumbledore! That way the Dark Lord can get a bunch of power before coming into the open, you know?"

"Whatever," said Ginny, annoyed. "I'll see you."

A/N: Please review! HBP was so sad. A review would cheer me up :-D Next update soon!


	17. Chapter 17

The first week back to school was interesting, to say the least. Ginny found herself the object of horrible whispers and muttering, everywhere she went. She figured that it must've been Cho or Eira who let the entire school know she was a Weasley. Or possibly it was that her name had been changed on the roll call in classes (though most teachers didn't need to call roll any more, Umbridge was new and particularly enjoyed putting students on the spot). However, the new mutterings weren't that bad, in Gryffindor—well, any house but Slytherin. In fact, people seemed to act as if her being a Weasley was a 'logical explanation' or something!

"Well, there was her hair sometimes—"

"—And she's so stubborn!—"

"—She got along well enough with Fred and George—" The most popular reasoning Ginny had heard was:

"—Well, she is a _Gryffindor_, I mean, she couldn't be a Malfoy—!" And Ginny was surprisingly fitting in better than she ever remembered. She couldn't decide whether she liked being a Weasley or not, which was the worst thing of all. The Slytherins wouldn't like her even if she tried to act like one of them—just because of her blood. It wasn't fair! _This must be how Mudbloods feel,_ she thought sadly, all traces of Malfoy-ness being sapped from her weary mind.

It was one such day during Potions that Ginny, to the rest of her classmates, finally became a Gryffindor. The day had started out like any other. She'd eaten breakfast with Ceridwen and Maeve, walked with Michael and his friend Terry to Transfiguration, and then sat outside on the lake with a few Slytherins who didn't act as if they hated her yet—Draco, of course, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Trista Caffery, and a boy in her year named Desmond Lestrange—Ginny's Aunt Bellatrix's nephew. After that, she ate a quick lunch and met Aidan on the way to Potions.

"Hi," she smiled, subconsciously playing with her hair.

"Hey, Ginny," he said happily. He had gotten quite tall since first year. He was well over a head taller than Ginny, and still had straight brown hair and sparkly eyes. In all honestly, Ginny wished she was going out with him rather than Michael. Of course, Harry Potter was still her first choice, but… she very much doubted that would ever happen.

"So, want to go on to Potions with me?" asked Ginny casually.

"Er—sure, but would Michael mind?" he asked curiously. Ginny sighed.

"If he does, he can get over it. I mean, we're only walking to the dungeons. And what he doesn't know can't hurt him, can it?" she asked, starting to walk.

"I guess not," shrugged Aidan, following her quickly. It didn't take long to reach Potions, where Ginny sat down next to him, as she had since first year. Unfortunately, Snape was not in the best mood. He entered the room before the bell even rang (luckily everyone was in class already), and with a wave of his wand the windows shut and the door slammed (but this had been manual).

"Today, we will be studying The Draught of Peace. Can anyone tell me what this is?" Everyone looked at each other stupidly. "Weasley. What is The Draught of Peace?" Ginny glared at Snape.

"Er—I'm assuming that it makes its victim…peaceful," she said slowly. Then, grinning to herself, she added, "Uncle Sev." The entire class stared from Ginny to Snape, not knowing whether to laugh. Snape stared at Ginny with disbelief.

"What did you say?" he demanded threateningly. But far from making Ginny afraid, she wanted to laugh.

"I said 'Uncle Sev'. Your hearing isn't going, is it? Maybe I'll ask father—er, Mr. Malfoy if he can get some kind of antidote for you. What? Oh! Maybe you're not my godfather anymore as I'm a Weasley now!" she exclaimed in mock-confusion. "But then who are my godparents?" Snape was gripping his wand.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley," he said, turning white with fury.

"Wow. And Hermione Granger gets that many points taken away when she gets a question right!" exclaimed Ginny, egged on by Ceridwen and Aidan's impressed smiles. "I'm glad to know our relationship's still intact and all; you wouldn't believe how many people have turned against me, just because I'm a blood-traitor now. But, then again," she added with a smirk. "You would know what that feels like—you're a half-blood, aren't you?" Nearly all of the Slytherins in the class gasped, shocked, evidently, that their favorite teacher wasn't even Pureblooded.

"A hundred points from Gryffindor! And detention with me the whole week! Come here, and bring this to your head of house!" He scribbled on a note angrily and sealed it. Ginny stood up slowly and marched to the front of the room. She snatched the note and walked out of the class, slamming the door in a very Snape-like way. Pleased with herself, she all but skipped to McGonagall's office, passing Peeves on the way. But she arrived to find the room already occupied. Upon peering through the small glass window, Ginny discovered that it was Harry Potter. Delighted that she'd get to see him, she stood outside the door and waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, the door opened, revealing Harry eating a ginger snap.

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny cheerfully.

"Oh—Ginny. What're you here for?"

"I yelled at Snape," she said, grinning. "It was amazing; he was so embarrassed! And I told all the Slytherins that he was a half-blood. Father's going to kill me!" Harry frowned a moment in confusion, but then a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"You mean Lucius Malfoy? And Snape's a half-blood? Who would've guessed that?" he said in disbelief.

"I know," said Ginny gleefully. "Anyway, I better go on in…see you!" With that, she entered McGonagall's office cautiously. McGonagall was looking particularly stressed out, reading a note on her desk with a dark expression. "Er—Professor?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh! Miss M—Weasley. I didn't see you there. Come on in, sit down. Now what's the problem?" Ginny took a seat in front of McGonagall's desk. "Have a biscuit," said McGonagall, irritated, before Ginny began talking. Ginny frowned and reached into the tin, taking a small bite of one.

"Well, Professor, I've been sent to see you." McGonagall sighed with exasperation.

"You too? Who sent you?" she demanded, unsealing the note Ginny handed her. "Ah—Severus." She read the note quickly, frowning. She then looked up, took off her glasses, and sighed. "You and Mr. Potter are certainly giving Gryffindor a bad reputation today," she said.

"Harry too?" asked Ginny. "What did he do?"

"He—er, got into a fight with our new Defense teacher. About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Have you had a lesson with Professor Umbridge, yet, Miss Weasley?"

"Yeah," said Ginny quietly. "I didn't listen most of the time; it was really boring. But at the end of the lesson she told us to come and report anyone who told lies about the Dark Lord being back. Why are they all acting like that? I heard Hermione telling Harry and my—my brother—" Ginny took a deep breath, "that the Ministry was interfering here! My brother—Draco, that is to say, is really pleased about Umbridge thinking that, but I don't understand. Why isn't he coming into the open?" McGonagall sighed.

"Yes, it must be difficult for you being in the middle," she said sadly. "But You-Know-Who doesn't want people to know he's back yet, and the Ministry's playing it up perfectly. He's planning, and gaining power. But all the same," she added disapprovingly, "I'd expect you'd at least have the sense not to go shooting off your mouth about him in her _class_! If you can even call it that, she's not even letting you all use magic…" Ginny smiled wanly.

"No, Professor. So, er, I suppose I'll be going then!" she said, deciding to try and evade further chastisement.

"Not that fast, Miss Weasley. Sit back down! Now let me get this straight. You told the entire class that Professor Snape was a half-blood?" Ginny nodded, trying not to look so pleased with herself. "I mean, not that blood really matters, and the Slytherins need to get over blood-issues, anyway; hardly any Purebloods are left… but was this in a negative way?"

"No, Professor!" swore Ginny. "I just said that he must sympathize with me now because everyone's telling me I'm a blood traitor, and that people who care about blood and all must give him a very hard time about being a half-blood! I mean, I would've said that to anyone! Ceridwen, Harry… all the half-bloods."

"Hmm," said McGonagall speculatively. "And when you called him, 'Uncle Sev,' were you trying to embarrass him?"

"No! Of course not," said Ginny dramatically. "I just—you know, when a student is related to a Professor, sometimes you slip! I mean, did you have any nieces or nephews who ever called you 'Auntie Minnie'?" she asked convincingly. And, to her surprise, McGonagall actually smiled!

"I did," she said grudgingly. "That was long ago…very long ago. Well, Miss Weasley, I will try, but I strongly doubt Severus will decrease your punishment. Why don't you go along and have a nice long conversation with Mr. Potter about disregarding authority?" Ginny grinned.

"Okay, that sounds great," she joked. "Thanks, Professor!" With that, Ginny stood up and walked calmly out of the room. The moment she closed the door, she skipped all the way back to the Common Room.

That night dinner was exciting, to say the least. The entire school seemed to have found out about both Ginny's and Harry's run-ins earlier. For Ginny, this was wonderful. Gryffindors she'd never met were coming up and congratulating her; Fred and George lifted her onto their shoulders, claiming that they'd always known she was their sister; Ron seemed to have a bigger respect for her; and even the teachers were being nicer than when she was a Malfoy. Unfortunately, Harry didn't seem to be gaining as much positive attention. Rather, people were gossiping about him more and more, saying that he hadn't faced You-Know-Who, that he hadn't seen Cedric murdered, and that he was losing it, like the Daily Prophet said. All of this made Ginny surprisingly angry, and she wanted to hex all of the people who went around saying those horrible things, and yell at them that the Dark Lord _was_ back!

Of course, this wouldn't exactly go over well, between Umbridge and McGonagall and Draco and the Dream Team and the Daily Prophet and Snape and Dumbledore and both her families… so Ginny decided it would be in her best interest to hold her tongue.

The next morning, Ginny was invited by Draco to the Slytherin table to eat breakfast. Since the other option was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Michael, she sighed and agreed, sitting down in between he and his cow of a girlfriend. Well, he said she wasn't, but Ginny had her doubts judging by the way Pansy Parkinson was positively cooing over him. Ginny glared at her as she sat down before looking to Draco. "So what's new?" she asked brightly, praying that he wouldn't ask her about Snape. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I'm starting to have my doubts about you, Ginevra," he said disapprovingly. "Why are you doing all this and acting all…Gryffindor?"

"I—I'm not!" she protested hotly, her cheeks turning red.

"You even blush like a Weasley," said Eira observantly from across the table. Ginny glared at her.

"It's called genetics, Eira," said Trista in Ginny's defense. "And she had to…didn't you, Ginny? To trick them?"

"Yes," said Ginny gratefully. "I had to. Don't look at me like that, Draco! And don't even think of yelling at me, Zabini. Even if your blood has a better record than mine, I still have better connections than you!" She turned to her brother a moment later, who was looking from Blaise Zabini to Ginny as if he'd just realized something. "And, Draco," she said, deciding that she needed to put on a good act, "The Dark Lord is going to favor me above all others when he realizes that I can serve as a double agent," she said quietly. She expected Draco to retort, but instead he smiled.

"I guess you're right," he said shortly. "But guess what I've just realized? Blaise, mate, you're not betrothed, right?" Ginny suddenly felt a sinking feeling, knowing what Draco was up to. Blaise nodded, confused. "You can marry Ginny!" he exclaimed. Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What?" he sputtered. "Me, marry Ginny?" he asked as if checking whether Draco was delusional.

"No, Draco. I'm not. No way," she said warningly.

"I'm writing to mother," said Draco proudly.

"You prat!" exclaimed Ginny. She turned to Blaise angrily. "You don't want to marry me, do you?" she asked threateningly.

"Well—I mean, no, you're a Weasley…but with Malfoy money and status—and I mean, you're really pretty—it wouldn't be the end of the world, I mean to say…" Ginny sighed in frustration.

"I don't believe this! I'm going!" she exclaimed unnecessarily, since she'd already stood up and begun walking away. "This isn't over, Draco!" she yelled. Incidentally, she had yelled this quite loud and many Gryffindors heard and looked even more approving of her. How ironic. When Ginny returned to the Common Room after her first class, she found it full of First years, all surrounding her brothers Fred and George. She narrowed her eyes, sure that they were up to no good. And sure enough, a moment later, several of the First years began to faint. Ginny bit back a laugh as Hermione stood up angrily and strode over to them.

"That's enough!" she yelled at the twins, who looked up at her with astonishment.

"Yeah, you're right," one of them said (Ginny was pretty sure it was George). "This dosage does look strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning," yelled Hermione, "you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" said Fred as if this justified testing potentially dangerous foods on kids.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," scoffed Fred.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" assured Lee Jordan, inserting purple candies in each first year's mouth.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George comfortingly. Ginny watched as several of the first years woke up, all in utter confusion. She had to guess that they'd not known quite what they were getting into.

"Feel all right?" asked George gently of a small girl.

"I-I think so," she said quietly, standing up and wobbling.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Fred. But a moment later, Hermione snatched his clipboard and his bag of—what were they?—fainting fancies.

"It is NOT excellent!" she exclaimed with fury, drawing herself to her full height.

"'Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" demanded Fred.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?" she demanded. Fred retorted as Ginny looked around the room, where everyone's attention was focused on Hermione and the Weasleys. Well, Fred and George Weasley, anyway.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to—"

"Put us in detention?" asked Fred mockingly.

"Make us do lines?" smirked George. Ginny laughed, as did many others in the room. She looked over at Ron, who was slouching in his chair looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

"No," said Hermione angrily, "but I will write to your mother." Ginny cringed. That was a pretty harsh punishment.

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed a horrified George.

"Oh, yes, I would," answered Hermione. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years." Fred and George exchanged incensed looks. Hermione then thrust their clipboard back at them, stalking over to Ron and Harry.

"Thank you for your support, Ron," she said loudly and edgily. Ginny didn't hear his reply. She instead walked over to Fred and George.

"Don't ever become a Prefect!" yelled George at her moodily.

"I wouldn't want to," said Ginny, glaring at Hermione. She had just ruined what would've ensured entertainment for at least a few weeks. Hermione was now putting little woolen things under various items of clutter.

"And she calls herself a Prefect!" exclaimed Lee loudly. "Look, she's trying to free the school House Elves…" Ginny giggled and walked over to sit with some fellow fourth-years.

"Hi, guys," she said cheerily, sitting in a chair between Ceridwen and Aidan. Colin and Maeve were sitting on large cushions on the floor.

"Hey, Ginny," greeted everyone.

"You're so lucky that Fred and George are your brothers!" exclaimed Maeve. "Actually, not so lucky, I suppose—I mean now you can never date one of them!" Ginny's mouth opened.

"You fancy my brothers?" she asked with disgust. Maeve sighed dreamily. "Gross! They're so annoying and they're always playing tricks on people at home—er, well, at their…our house…" Ginny trailed off thoughtfully.

"Do you think you could talk to one of them for me?" she asked happily.

"Er—I suppose, but what do you want me to say?" she asked with annoyance. Maeve didn't answer; instead, she got up and started towards the staircase.

"Come on Ginny; Ceridwen… let's go on up to bed, I have to talk to you guys." Ginny shrugged.

"Okay. 'Night, Aidan, Colin…"

"Good-night," said the boys, and with that, Ginny and Ceridwen hurried up the stairs. They entered their room and hopped onto their respective beds, changing and getting ready for bed.

"So what's up, Maeve?" asked Ceridwen finally when they turned out the lights. Jaclyn and Kayla were there as well, so all the girls combined were able to conjure a big comfortable cushion on the floor. They all took their blankets and pillows and sat down in a circle. Ginny smiled and said a spell to make a fire in a jar, and Ceridwen summoned a bunch of marshmallows. It was a ritual the girls had begun in second year, and it had not been easy learning to conjure so early in their schooling.

"So," said Kayla comfortably. "What are we discussing tonight?"

Maeve spoke first as she lit a marshmallow on fire and blew it out. Ginny scrunched her nose; she'd always hated marshmallows burnt that way. "Well, Harry Potter and…and You-Know-Who, obviously."

"I think he's telling the truth," said Ginny immediately, paying extra care to her marshmallow as it browned nicely.

"Me too," said Ceridwen.

"I don't know what to believe," said Jaclyn, upset. "I mean, all of the evidence definitely points away from him—and Umbridge, and the Daily Prophet and the Ministry all say that he's not back. I hope he isn't! Nearly everyone knew people who died last time, I heard…"

"It's true," said Maeve. "I mean—gosh, it's just so terrible, if he really is back! How could he be? He was hit with that killing curse! And where do you get your information, anyway, Ginny?" she demanded, her dark brown hair glinting in the fire's light.

"Trust me," said Ginny. "I mean, I obviously would know… the Weasley part of me sees everything that goes on with Harry, and the Malfoy part everything that goes on with—well, the Malfoys…"

"They're not Death Eaters, are they?" asked Jaclyn quickly.

"Of course not," said Ginny, a bit too quickly. Ceridwen gave her a funny look, but made sure nobody else noticed.

"What's a Death Eater?" asked Kayla after a moment. Everyone else exchanged looks. Ginny decided to explain.

"Er—I don't know much about it," she said quickly, "but they were the group that followed the Dark Lord really closely."

"Oh," said Kayla, deep in thought. "He—he hates Muggle-borns, doesn't he?" Jaclyn nodded at her best friend. "D'you think that if he's really back, he'd—well—I mean, he couldn't take over could he?"

"He came pretty close last time from what I've heard," said Maeve darkly. And as Ginny thought about You-Know-Who ordering her kidnapping as a baby, and wanting her either alive or on his side, and in later years possessing her with that awful diary, Ginny wanted to cry. She didn't want to join him! But would he kill her if she refused? And would she want to be on Dumbledore's side, either? And Ginny knew. She did want to stand by Harry. She wanted to help destroy the man—or thing—that had nearly ruined her life, twice.

In the following weeks, Ginny found herself with quite the cheerful disposition. Snape had gone pretty easy on her in detention (probably because she refused to speak with him) and had allowed her to skip detention Friday to try out for Quidditch. He probably had no idea that this was actually helping Gryffindor (he didn't think Lucius had ever allowed Ginny to play before), but Ginny was only made a reserve Seeker while Ron, who was terrible, made Keeper. Thankfully, no word came from her mother—the Malfoy one—about marriage to anybody. Draco didn't mention it again, though Ginny kept oddly finding herself accompanied by Blaise when walking to class. Finally one morning, Michael lashed out at him.

"Will you leave us alone for _one minute_, Zabini?" he demanded during break when Ginny was talking animatedly with Blaise about Quidditch and the Gryffindor and Slytherin prospects for smashing Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ginny looked at Michael, annoyed.

"Relax!" she said angrily. "I spend loads of time with you." Michael raised his eyebrows. "Oh, whatever. I'll see you later, Blaise." Blaise nodded cordially to her and then glared at Michael, gripping his wand threateningly. She and Michael walked in the courtyard in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Ginny excused herself to Herbology, with the other Fourth Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Herbology was boring, and Ginny was paired with Luna Lovegood of all people. And as much as Ginny tried to dislike her, she found it quite hard, because Luna was insane, yes, but remarkably interesting. She kept interrupting the Herbology lesson with questions on the effects a Heliopath would have on Devil's Snare. Sprout, more annoyed with each question, finally dismissed the class five minutes before it officially ended.

On her way out of the Greenhouse, Ginny saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming back from Care of Magical Creatures. "Hi!" she said brightly, smiling but not stopping to talk. However, a moment later everyone was looking interestedly at Luna and Harry. Ginny turned around and started inching forward.

"You can laugh!" Luna was yelling at two Fifth years, "But You-Know-Who is back!" She went on for a moment before hurrying away. Ginny watched as another fifth year walked up to Harry pompously.

"I want you to know," he said loudly, "that it's not just weirdoes who believe you. My family stands behind Dumbledore one hundred percent!" Ginny thought about this curiously as she walked back up to the castle. The school seemed truly divided—nobody knew what to believe. Ginny wished that she was one of those horribly unaffected people, who didn't yet know nor have reason to fear the Dark Lord's return.

The days passed by slowly, and one morning, the day before Hogsmeade, Hermione Granger hurried up to her in the Common Room. "Ginny!"

"Oh, hi," said Ginny, who was lounged in a chair and writing a boring essay for History of Magic.

"Listen…you know what a bad teacher Umbridge is, right?" Ginny nodded emphatically. "Well, we were thinking, and…do you want to learn Defense this year?"

"Well, of course," said Ginny reasonably. "I mean, with You-Know-Who back and all," she whispered.

"Great! We were going to plan a—well, you can't tell anybody—secret Defense group, and Harry's going to teach us—I mean, there's nobody really better that we can think of," she said slowly.

"A secret?" asked Ginny, smiling. Finally, they trusted her! Hermione nodded.

"We're inviting a number of people that we think will want to learn Defense. Can you think of anybody trustworthy?"

"Well, my boyfriend Michael," she said thoughtfully. "And he has a few friends; I know they'll want to learn Defense. And my best friend Ceridwen. And there's this girl—she's a Slytherin, though," she said slowly.

Hermione hesitated. "I mean…how do you know we could trust her?"

"Her name's Trista," explained Ginny quickly, "And she's always stood by me, even after I was a Gryffindor, and then a Weasley. And her family isn't very into the Pureblood nonsense, so I'm sure—"

"But, she would be the only Slytherin," said Hermione carefully. "I don't know, I just don't know. I mean, she could ruin it."

"Hermione," said Ginny, pleading. "You-Know-Who killed members of her family. We've talked about it when we were really young. Couldn't I just ask her?"

"I guess," said Hermione finally. "I'll just need to think of something really foolproof to make sure people don't give us away." Ginny nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Hermione. So when are we meeting?"

"Tomorrow's the first meeting, in the Hog's Head. I'll see you then?" Ginny nodded.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope you liked the chapter. Please feel free to give any ideas you have for the story, and if I can I might fit them in. Thanks, and please review!

Jinglebellz


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Ginny walked down to the Great Hall alone; the school still buzzing with tales of Umbridge's inspections since she had been made the High Inquisitor. The sky in the Hall was bright, but the clouds moved quickly across it. After eating quickly and on her own, Ginny lined up to go to Hogsmeade with Michael and his friends Anthony and Terry, both Ravenclaws, and both rather boring.

"So where is this meeting again?" asked Michael cheerfully as they started down the path towards Hogsmeade. Ginny glanced backwards, giggling, for Filch was sniffing Harry as if he was some delinquent. Which, of course, was true in its own heroic and romantic way. Ginny looked up at Michael.

"The Hogs Head is what Hermione said. Seems a bit dodgy, though, don't you think?" Michael nodded.

"I've never been in there before," said Terry, frowning. "But some seventh years were talking about sneaking in Firewhisky from there—I think it was actually Fred and George, Ginny." Ginny sighed. Why would she care?

"They're always in trouble, so I wouldn't be surprised," she said offhandedly. "Hmm. I wonder where Ceridwen and Trista are?"

"Trista?" asked Anthony Goldstein sketchily. "As in—that little Slytherin in your year?"

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean," said Ginny, smiling. "And what have you got against Slytherins? They're not all that bad, you know…" Everyone looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"Because Draco Malfoy's an absolute angel!" exclaimed Michael sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Yes, he has been a bit of a prat lately, but…"

"Lately?" asked a laughing voice behind them.

"A bit of a prat?" added another. Ginny turned around happily after glaring at her boyfriend and his friends.

"Ceridwen! Trista! I didn't know you two knew each other…" Ceridwen flipped her long black hair over her shoulders and grinned.

"We don't know each other," laughed Trista, her blue eyes twinkling. "Anyway, we just met a moment ago. And we both know you, obviously… and we're both going to this defense meeting. Should be interesting. My parents have forbidden me to disobey Umbridge," she laughed. "Yeah, right. With someone like Ginny as a friend?"

Trista smiled cautiously. "My parents have forbidden me to have anything to do with either Dumbledore or Umbridge. They were really pleased I was in Slytherin—family tradition—but they told me not to mix with any of the death eater children." Ginny frowned thoughtfully.

"But Trista—they used to let you come to our Manor all the time!"

"They still believed your Dad—er, Mr. Malfoy, I mean…." This created a somewhat awkward silence, broken only when they reached the Hog's Head two minutes later. It was already quite crowded, Ginny noticed, and as she entered the room with her friends after Michael, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness.

There were several sketchy figures inside who weren't with the Hogwarts students. There were two people who looked like dementors, a large man with ripped wizard's robes and several tattoos showing, a witch with a thick black veil, and a man Ginny swore could have been a vampire. After exchanging looks with her friends, Ginny couldn't help but stare back at the witch for a second, for she looked oddly familiar.

After noticing the odd people in the bar, Ginny took a seat and had a chance to look around curiously. Nearly everyone there was in Gryffindor; there was Neville, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati; and the Quidditch girls Katie, Alicia, and Angelina; Dennis and Colin Creevey. The next largest group had to be Ravenclaws—Michael, Anthony, and Terry of course; Cho Chang, Padma Patil, and another girl with reddish curly hair; and Luna Lovegood, who looked as if she was quite lost and out of it. There were a few fifth year Hufflepuffs who Ginny didn't know. The last to enter the bar were Fred, George, and their friend Lee. Trista was the only Slytherin. Ginny glanced at her uncomfortably, but Trista was determinedly looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were whispering together, looking as if they were even arguing.

"Hi," said Fred loudly, snapping Ginny out of her deliberations. "Could we have… twenty-seven butterbeers, please?" The barman glared at him for a second, and Ginny and Ceridwen fought back the urge to laugh. He then stopped wiping dirty glasses with an even dirtier rag, and started handing butterbeers away as Fred rummaged through his coins. "Cheers!" he said happily. "Now cough up, people, I can't pay for all of these!" Ginny took out a few sickles and handed them to her brothers.

"Nonsense, Ginny, we can pay for yours…you're our sister!" said George, rolling his eyes. Ginny shrugged and pocketed her money, resuming light chatter with Trista as Ceridwen paid. Several moments later, the group began moving around Harry and his friends. Ginny stood up and hoisted herself onto a table as people quieted. Hermione decided to speak first, throwing a rueful look at Harry.

"Well—er—hi," she said loudly, biting her lip. Everyone's eyes darted from her to Harry. Ginny watched with interest as Hermione stammered.

"Well, erm, you know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry had the idea—I mean" she retracted as Harry threw her a sharp look, "I had the idea—that it might be good if people wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts—and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us...because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said, her voice suddenly becoming stronger as Anthony agreed loudly. "And, well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused for a moment, glancing offhandedly at Harry. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too, though, I bet?" asked Michael, as he looked at her keenly. Ginny turned around and gave Michael a dirty look. Who did he think he was dealing with? Those three knew more about Defense and facing the Dark Lord than everyone else there! Even Ginny, probably, who had herself been possessed by Him!

"Of course I do," she said quickly, "but I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…" She took a deep breath. "Because Lord Voldemort's back." The reaction was instant; the Ravenclaw girl with the red hair screamed, Trista gasped, Terry Boot flinched, Lavender and Padma both shuddered, and Neville yelped, quickly trying to act as if it had been a cough. Ginny managed to avoid shuddering, and simply looked back at Harry, chilled. Though she was one who had proof of the Dark Lord's return, it was still quite scary hearing people actually say it.

"Well…that's the plan anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to," she began, but she was interrupted immediately.

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?" demanded a Quidditch player for Hufflepuff.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it," said Hermione obviously, only to be interrupted once again.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the boy, directing his words at Harry.

"Who are _you_?" stipulated Ron in a rude tone. Ginny wanted to smile at Ron for this, but decided not to.

"Zacharias Smith, and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, "That's not what the meeting was supposed to be about…"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry, finally speaking. Ginny noticed that he looked worn out, or tired. He turned warily to the boy, Smith.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he asked, looking right into Zacharias' eyes. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting any time trying to convince anyone." The whole group was silent, until Zacharias spoke up again, determined, it seemed, to argue with Harry.

"All Dumbledore told us was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who, and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know—"

"If you've come to hear exactly how it looks when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," said Harry coolly, his temper rising. "I don't want to talk about Cedric, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out," he said, unfairly looking at Hermione angrily. Ginny glanced at Cho, who was watching Harry with utmost attention, and felt a peculiar twinge of jealousy.

"So…" began Hermione with a high-pitched voice, "like I was saying…if you want to learn defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to—"

"Is it true," began a Hufflepuff interestedly, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?" Ginny looked at Harry curiously.

"Yeah," said Harry defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?" she asked quickly.

"Er—you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked her curiously. The girl smiled happily.

"She's my Auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So—is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry. Ginny had already known this, staying with the Weasleys and Harry over the summer, but Ceridwen and Trista, as well as Michael, all looked very surprised.

"Blimey, Harry!" exclaimed Lee. Ginny smiled at him; he was definitely growing on her. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," laughed Fred. "She said you got enough attention as it was." Indeed, Ginny could remember Mrs. Weasley warning them all about this over the summer.

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry. Ginny laughed, and her attention was drawn once more to the familiar veiled witch, who shifted slightly.

"And didn't you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what a portrait told me when I was in there last year…" Ginny looked at the floor with sudden guilt overtaking her. She hated being reminded of the Chamber. Several people looked at Harry, impressed, as he told them that he had indeed killed the basilisk. And to think, none of them—Ginny hadn't even told her best friends—knew that Ginny was there that day as well. She felt even worse when she saw Harry, who was blushing and trying not to look at Cho—failing very obviously. He didn't even care that Ginny had nearly died—he didn't even remember; didn't even look at her! And Ron had probably forgotten, too, that that day they'd saved his sister. Undoubtedly, Ron hadn't wanted to go save a Malfoy that day… Ginny suddenly wanted to cry.

"And in our first year," said Neville loudly to the whole group, "he saved the Sorcerous Stone—"

"Sorcerer's!" hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who." Everyone looked at Harry in awe, Ginny trying furiously not to cry. _Stop feeling! Who cares what they think, or if Harry likes Cho? Be a Malfoy…don't show emotion!_ She commanded herself.

"And not to mention," said Cho, "all the tasks he had to do at the Triwizard Tournament! Getting past dragons and Merpeople and acromantulas and all…."

Everyone exchanged impressed looks for a moment before Harry spoke desperately.

"Look," he said urgently. "I…I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but…I had a lot of help with all that stuff…."

"Not with the dragon," argued Michael quickly. "That was seriously a cool bit of flying!" Trust Michael to relate anything and everything to Quidditch!

"Yeah, well," said Harry, sighing.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer!" reminded Susan Bones.

"No. No, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is—"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" asked Zacharias suspiciously. Ginny glared at him.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, taking the words out of Ginny's mouth, "why don't you shut your mouth?" Zacharias turned red as Ron glared at him as if wishing to beat him up.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it!" exclaimed Zacharias in his defense.

"That's not what he said," said Fred viciously.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" asked George, pulling a long metal thing from his Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," added Fred.

"Yes, well," said Hermione quickly before everything got out of hand, "Moving on…the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" There was a murmur of agreement. Ginny looked at Zacharias with still mounting dislike, as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Right. Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in doing it less than once a week—" began Hermione happily, thankful that finally everyone agreed on something. However, this was not long lived. Immediate concerns about interfering with three different Quidditch teams followed, and then some more slander of Umbridge. After a pompous Hufflepuff said something about the horrible woman, Hermione explained that the Ministry believed Dumbledore was starting an army. Nearly everyone looked stunned at this, except for Luna Lovegood.

"Well that makes sense. After all, Fudge has got his own private army," she said casually. Ginny stared at her.

"What?" asked Harry quickly.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," said Luna solemnly. Ginny tried once again not to laugh, and exchanged slightly incredulous looks with Trista and Ceridwen.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville, confused.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of—"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione, sounding uncannily like Professor McGonagall.

"Oh yes they do!" argued Luna vehemently.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?"

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you—" Ginny, rolling her eyes, decided to speak.

"_Hem, hem_," she said, imitating Umbridge quite well and making several people look around, startled. Then, seeing Ginny, they laughed, leaving Ginny to fully appreciate her new Gryffindor/Weasley-ness. She did look nervously at Trista, who didn't seem to care, before speaking. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?" she asked, exasperated.

"Yes," agreed Hermione instantly, sending Ginny a look of thanks, "Yes, you're absolutely right…"

"Once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"As long as—" said Angelina quickly.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch!" said Hermione impatiently. "Well, we also have to decide where to meet." Ginny closed her eyes and pondered for a moment. The library was suggested, and also an empty classroom, but both were shot down immediately.

"Right, well we'll find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She then went through her bag and took out a sheet of parchment.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here," she said quickly. "But I also think that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to." Fred was the first to sign, but several other people looked unsure. Ginny confidently stepped forward to sign, followed by Ceridwen and Trista.

"Er," said Zacharias, "I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is…" But the Hufflepuff he was referring to also looked hesitant to sign.

"I—well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found…well, I mean to say…you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out…"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do all year," reminded Harry, looking at the boy carefully.

"I—yes, I do believe that, it's just…"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave this list lying around?" asked Hermione, annoyed.

"No, of course not." After Ernie signed, everybody else did as well, though many looked a bit dubious still. Several minutes later, as Ginny finished her dusty butterbeer, Fred spoke up.

"Well, time's ticking on. George, Lee, and I have some items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later." Slowly, everybody rose to leave. Ginny turned to Ceridwen and Trista.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as they started out the pub.

"I think it's great," said Trista. "But I'm glad not many people recognized me," she added in an undertone. "They don't seem to be the type that gets on with Slytherins, you know?" Ginny nodded.

"Believe me," she laughed, disquieted. "I know." Did she ever?

"I thought it was good, too," said Ceridwen. "I mean, all the things they've done! Especially Harry…I mean, God forbid we ever have to face You-Know-Who or his death eaters…" She repressed a shudder, which left Ginny to think for a moment. Surely the Death Eaters would expect her to side with them. What could she do? She didn't want to side with them, but they would probably kill her! And her family…both families, in fact. The Death Eaters didn't make an effort to spare innocent lives.

* * *

Upon reaching the Common Room, Ginny was finally at her last straw with Michael, who was annoying her to no end, always wanting to be together! She did have a life, even if he didn't. But as Ginny and Ceridwen spoke in soft whispers about what she would tell him, Ron burst in through the Portrait. Ginny looked up quizzically as he marched over to her.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Ginny raised her Weasley-red eyebrows.

"Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed back with equal enthusiasm and anger.

"What's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" he demanded. "Some bloke named Michael Corner?" Ginny flushed with anger as much of the Common Room turned to watch with interest.

"Er—I'm a fourth year and I have a boyfriend," said Ginny slowly and loudly. "What's the matter with you? Are you feeling all right?"

"You're too young to have boys like you! And you can't like boys—you don't know what they're thinking of! You're just a little girl, Ginny, you can't possibly—" Ginny sighed. The big-brother rant. Draco had done something very similar, as well as she remembered.

"Ron, relax! Just because you don't date doesn't mean I can't!" she said heatedly. "I've been going out with him for ages, anyway, where have you been?" Ron blushed a spectacular red.

"If I hear that he does anything to you—if he tries anything—I will sort him out! And you better not be snogging him or anything!" he added in a would-be threatening voice, which Ginny found quite funny.

"Whatever, Ronald." The moment Ron walked away, Ginny turned back to Ceridwen, sighing with defeat.

"So much for breaking up with Michael," she said sadly.

"Oh, Ginny, don't let him influence your decision!" exclaimed Ceridwen. Ginny just looked at her.

"Ceridwen, I can't let him think he's won this battle—he'll be reminding me for the rest of our lives. I'll just wait a few weeks, okay?" Her friend nodded contentedly.

* * *

The weekend went by smoothly, Ginny excited at the prospect of the meeting in the coming week. She was eager to learn defense, plagued by a feeling that she would actually need it—and soon. However, Sunday afternoon, after returning from a short walk with Trista and Maeve outside, a large sign was posted on the bulletin board in the Common Room. Ginny read the official-looking document, more and more shocked the further she got.

Umbridge had banned all clubs, societies, teams, organizations, and groups of three or more people. It was actually approved by the Ministry, and they had to go see Umbridge if they wanted to regroup! Ginny turned to Maeve, who was standing behind her, angrily.

"I wonder why they've done that?" asked Maeve curiously, unaffected. Ginny, however, knew why, or at least suspected she did. There was a leak already in the defense group! Immediately thinking of Zacharias Smith or Trista—a Slytherin, she wringed her hands together, running upstairs to get Hermione. But before she had reached Hermione's room, she heard someone bounding up from below her. With a feeling of trepidation, she turned around to see Ron Weasley. Knowing what was coming, she jumped up and grabbed hold of the railing as the stairs turned into a slide, thrusting Ron back into the common room. Ginny hoisted herself upon the railing, giving her brother and Harry a dirty look as girls came running out of their rooms.

"Ooh, who tried to get upstairs?" giggled Jaclyn and Kayla, running outside. "Why are you on the banister, Ginny?" asked Jaclyn quickly.

"Cause I was on the stairs when _stupid _over there," she said, nodding at Ron, "tried to come up!"

"I didn't realize that would happen!" exclaimed Ron, disheveled. "That's not fair!" he added to Harry. Hermione then came out of her room and slid down the slide. "Hermione's allowed; why aren't we—?" he began, interrupted as Hermione neatly reached the bottom. Ginny sighed and jumped onto the slide, falling and landing ungracefully on the floor.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule," said Hermione. "It says in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why were you trying to get up there?" she asked curiously. Ginny, knowing full well why, listened in.

"To see you—look at this!" Ron exclaimed, dragging her to the notice board. "Someone must have blabbed to her!" whispered Ron loudly. Ginny strained to listen, a few feet behind them.

"They can't have done," said Hermione eerily.

"You're so naïve," accused Ron ironically, "You think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy—"

"No, they can't have done because I put a jinx on that paper we all signed!" Ginny sighed thankfully; she would have known, then, if it was Trista, at least; she had just seen her ten minutes ago. "Believe me, we'll know exactly who they are and they will regret it."

"What'll happen to them?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Well, put it this way," said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles." Appeased, Ginny went upstairs to share her news with Ceridwen.

In the next weeks, several small dramas occurred, but nothing too major. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was at first not allowed to reform, but the Gryffindors suspected that Dumbledore had intervened. Also, Ginny was approached by Umbridge, who, for weeks, had been unsure what to think of her exactly.

"Miss Weasley, could you please stay after class?" she had asked after another lesson spent reading William Slinkhard and his stupid Defense theory book.

"Of course, Professor," said Ginny sweetly, turning to make a disgusted face a moment later at Ceridwen, who giggled.

"Is something funny?" demanded Umbridge in a sugary voice.

"No, Professor," said Ceridwen loudly. She then turned to Ginny, smirking and starting a coughing fit. Within moments, the entire class was coughing loudly.

"May I offer you cough drops, class?" asked Aidan loudly, mocking Umbridge's apparent inspection of McGonagall earlier.

"Detention, Mr. Ellison," said Umbridge to Aidan as the bell rang. He rolled his eyes and stood up with Ginny to go to the front of the room.

"See you in a few, Ceridwen," said Ginny as her friend left the classroom with Maeve, Jaclyn, and Kayla, all giggling at Ginny and pointing at her and Aidan, making hearts with their wands. Ginny glared at them to go away. Once everyone was out of the room, Aidan was given his detention.

"I don't tolerate people speaking out of turn in my class. You'll do well to remember this," said Umbridge in a sickeningly girly voice.

"Yes, Professor," said Aidan with a great dislike. "I'll wait for you outside, Gin," he then said in a deeper voice. Ginny nodded, trying to hide her smile. She then turned to Umbridge.

"What was it you needed to speak to me about, Professor?"

"Well, Miss Weasley, I have spoken to Draco Malfoy and some friends of his—delightful children—and they tell me that your loyalties still—ah—lie with the Malfoys and with the Ministry. Is this right?"

"Oh, yes. Most definitely," answered Ginny immediately, hoping dearly that this was a lie. It had to be. Umbridge looked delighted.

"Wonderful! Wonderful, dear! Now, sit down, have some tea…" Umbridge pushed Ginny a glass of tea. "Drink up, dear." Ginny knew better. She pretended to drink, but didn't. "Good. Lovely! Now, did you learn anything beneficial for the Ministry while at the Weasleys? About Dumbledore, perhaps? Or your family?"

"No, nothing against the Ministry except… except that they like blood-traitors and M—" Ginny took a deep breath, trying to shape the word which had once come so easily to her, "—Mudbloods. They didn't tell me much of anything. Didn't trust me, see."

"Ah. Of course. Well, would you feel comfortable trying to gain that trust? Find out about Potter and what he's planning against the Ministry? Your father—the one you're loyal to—would be so proud!"

"I would be honored, Professor," lied Ginny, smiling, pretending to take another sip. "Evanesco," she whispered as quietly as she could. The tea disappeared.

"Lovely!" repeated Umbridge, her voice unbelievingly high-pitched. "Of course, you'll get certain benefits! I will let you be on the Inquisitorial Squad, which is, for now, top secret… you will get to have powers that other students, even Prefects, haven't got. Cornelius—the Minister, I mean, approves fully."

"That sounds great, Professor," said Ginny, not bothering to inquire any more about this squad. "But I have to go—my next class is Potions, and Professor Snape isn't the happiest with me…he thinks I'm too Gryffindor or something. I was just trying to gain their trust, honestly… Do you think you could speak with him?" Umbridge pondered this for a moment.

"Of course, Ginny. I'll make him see reason about you. I can't imagine why you didn't make it into the respectable house, Slytherin… well, good-bye. I will speak with Severus. Now remember to report to me anything—out of the ordinary. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded. "Wonderful!" With that, Ginny hurried out of the room, feeling almost sick. She was getting herself into quite a wonderful position—a double agent already, and she was still only a fourth year! But, to her delight, Aidan was still waiting for her.

"Hey, what was that all about?" he asked her curiously. Ginny rolled her eyes angrily.

"Umbridge wants me in some group to help catch people who talk about You-Know-Who, basically," she said darkly. "Yeah, right. I will definitely not be working for her!" she exclaimed in a passionate whisper. Aidan grinned.

"Listen, Gin… I feel like you like me. Or are you just leading me on?" Ginny stopped in surprise.

"I—I do. I do like you, Aidan…but Michael…" Aidan sighed.

"Could you break up with him? Please, Ginny, I really like you, and if you like me, too…don't you think it could work?"_ No. You're not Harry,_ thought Ginny sadly.

"Y-yeah, I do. I'll talk to Michael. I don't think he really likes me that much anymore either. I think he likes Cho Chang," she said bitterly, "like every other guy at this stupid school…"

"I don't," said Aidan quietly. Ginny smiled.

"Okay. Thanks. I—I'll just be going then… bye," she said, laughing awkwardly.

"See you later, Ginny." Ginny rushed up to her room to spill to Ceridwen and Maeve, who were both on their beds talking and studying (Ginny had lied about Potions to get out of Umbridge's classroom faster). They squealed and giggled, and then Ginny proceeded to break up with Michael, who simply brushed Ginny off, acting as if he didn't care. _Fine,_ thought Ginny. _I don't care either!_ She then returned to the Common room and stayed awake until midnight talking to Aidan, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione ushered them out of the Common Room. Ginny was at first tempted to use her Inquisitorial Squad powers, but decided against it. After bidding good-night to Aidan, she raced upstairs, excited about the coming defense meeting, where she could possibly brag to Harry about being a double-agent and being able to spy on Umbridge for him. Life was good—for the night.

* * *

A/N: Hi! This update was pretty fast. I would really appreciate reviews; I've been working pretty hard on this story and getting loads of hits, but very few reviews compared to the first chapters. Please, please review! Coming up next chapter: DA meeting, Quidditch game and try-outs, and mass-breakout from Azkaban—see how the Malfoys react! 


End file.
